


Crime Sorcière ZERO a Tři růže

by Nadezdaa



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternative Lifestyles, Drama, Life outside the law, Live in crime, Magic, Other, alternative universe
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadezdaa/pseuds/Nadezdaa
Summary: Aneb příběh o tom, jak vlastně vzniklo Crime Sorcière.Kánonový příběh podává jen skromné informace o tom, co se tehdy během těch let stalo.  Ale vzhledem k povaze hlavních hrdinů se pravděpodobně nejedalo o poklidná rozhodnutí nad hrníčkem kávy. Takže jsem se rozhodla sepsat vlastní verzi toho, jak to teoreticky všechno mohlo proběhnout. Protože jak se říká: Kam nemůže slunce, tam musí lékař. V tomto případě fanoušek.Všechny postavy, fakta a děje, které nebyly vytvořeny mnou, jsou v uctivém vlastnictví Hira Mashimi. Já si je pouze propůjčila a (s největší možnou úctou, přirozeně) je upravila k obrazu svého příběhu.Dostupné i na Wattpadu.





	1. Kapitola první

##  U Smutné studánky uprostřed lesa, 38 dní po útoku Acnologie

**Pátrání po cechu Fairy Tail pokračuje bez výsledku!**

Už je to skoro pět týdnů, co se u severovýchodního pobřeží Fiore rozjelo mohutné pátrání po zmizelých členech nejsilnějšího cechu ve Fiore, Fairy Tailu. Jejich záhadné zmizení doprovází velký otazník, který se podle nejnovějších informací ani zdaleka neblíží k vyřešení.

I když už od tajemných událostí uplynulo poměrně dost času, snaha o nalezení rozhodně neustává. Všichni zbylí členové Fairy Tailu nepolevují v naději, že v rozlehlých vodách naleznou alespoň nějaké vodítko ke zmizelým kamarádům. Překvapivě velkou pomoc poskytují i cechy Blue Pegasus a Lamia Scale. Tento týden se z druhého zmíněného k hledání připojil dokonce i jeden z Deseti svatých mágů, Jura Neekis. Velmi to vypovídá o dobrých vztazích mezi nejprestižnějšími cechy ve Fiore, které začalo už při vytvoření aliance proti Oracion Seis, a zjevně přetrvává dodnes.

Mnohem více otázek mezi konspirátory, kterých se vyrojilo jako hub po dešti, vyvolává, proč se do záchranných akcí tolik angažují Magické jednotky. Není žádné tajemství, že Magická rada Fairy tail moc v lásce nemá, čemuž se ostatně vzhledem ke škodám pravidelně tímto cechem způsobovanými nemůžeme divit. Co ale nyní vede Magickou radu k tak rozsáhlé pomoci? Pro pátrání uvolnila celý jeden oddíl, což už je síla, která něco zmůže. Také je známo, že Rada provádí souběžně s pátráním i mohutné vyšetřování, které se sice také zaseklo na mrtvém bodě, ale vzhledem k utajovanosti se dá předpokládat, že bude obsahovat několik zásadních informací. A to opomíjíme fakt, že až na popud tohoto vyšetřování se rozjela pátrací akce.

nestačilo, že případ má kolem sebe spoustu otazníků i bez toho. Mágové, kteří na cechovním ostrově Tenrou zrovna skládali zkoušku na třídu S, zmizeli beze stopy i s celým ostrovem. Co se mohlo stát? Neuvěřitelné množství konspiračních teorií jenom potvrzuje, jak moc tajemný tento případ je. Ale jediní, kteří na všechny naše otázky znají odpověď, jsou nejspíše zmizelí členové Fairy Tailu, kteří nám na ně ale jen tak neodpoví.

_„Já věděla, proč jsem se podobným článkům posledních pět týdnů vyhýbala,"_ pomyslela si mladá žena a s povzdechem otočila u novin obsahující článek stránku. Moc dobře si uměla představit, co přesně bylo za tím rozsáhlým vyšetřováním ze strany Magické rady. Měla k tomu velmi dobré předpoklady. V první řadě na místě činu byla až téměř do samého konce, tudíž na rozdíl od autora věděla o přítomnosti jednotek na místě činu. V druhé řadě ona sama bývala členkou Rady, tudíž měla o jejích postupech a myšlenkových pochodech při řešení situace dost slušnou představu.

Ale s posledním odstavcem článku se naprosto ztotožňovala. Ve chvíli, kdy Fairy Tail zmizel z povrchu zemského, už totiž na ostrově ani v jeho blízkosti nebyla. A i když měla mlhavou představu, podle toho, co prý říkal a pak následně udělal Zeref, přišlo jí to však až moc šílené, aby to mohla být pravda.

Jako by nestačilo, že tam spolu se zbytkem Grimoire Heart nekráčeli a postarali se, aby se víly během zkoušek nenudily. I to by jednomu stačilo jako dobrodružství na zbytek života. Ale jestli je pravda, co slyšela, a opravdu na Fairy Tail zaútočila Acnologia, tak si tento zážitek asi moc dlouho neužívali.

Možná by nebylo tak od věci, kdyby tam zůstala taky. Protože i ona si na ostrově Tenrou prožila svoje. Popravdě, takovou školu života dostala poprvé v životě. A stále si nedokázala ujasnit, co jí to vlastně přineslo a co by teď měla dělat. A kdo ví, jestli si to vůbec někdy ujasní...

Ale snažila se. Opravdu si chtěla všechno ujasnit, dát své já dohromady. Ale nevěděla jak. Zatím jenom bezcílně cestovala po Fiore, snažila se vyhrabat z depresivních nálad, uspořádat si v hlavě všechno, co na ostrově zjistila, nějak se s tím sžít a najít smysl života. Bez velkých úspěchů.

Jediné, co jí alespoň trochu pomáhalo na její cestě, byla přítomnost její svěřenkyně. To, co Meredy udělala na lodi, když odjížděly z ostrova Tenrou, bylo něco, co ji neskutečně překvapilo, ale zároveň u ní prohloubilo nutkání tuto osůbku chránit.

Bylo to pro ni dost nové, ale snažila se s tím popasovat, jak nejlépe uměla. I když měla s Meredy asi nejhlubší vztah, tak byl zastřen lžemi a tajemstvími. Ale Meredy jí přesto zůstala věrná. I přesto, že jí Ultear, osoba, které bezmezně věřila, vyrvala všechny ideály a bez ostychu je nahradila krutou a bolavou pravdou. Ultear to považovala za něco naprosto nepochopitelného, a přísahala si, že udělá cokoliv, aby Meredinu důvěru znovu nezklamala.

Což byla taky asi jediná věc, která ji momentálně nějakým způsobem držela při životě.

Z hlubokých myšlenek ji vytrhnuly hlasy, které najednou začaly zaznívat uprostřed lesa, ve kterém zrovna u studánky odpočívaly. Kde se ty dva hlasy uprostřed lesa vzaly, bylo dívkám záhadou, ale vzhledem k tomu, v jaké byly pozici, se rozhodly neponechat nic náhodě.

„Iris-san, já vím, že to zní jako skvělý nápad, ale nebude to fungovat," jeden z hlasů, patřící nějakému malému dítěti, pravděpodobně dívce, získal na určitosti.

„Nero, to, že jsi vyrůstala ve spolku a o magii víš nula nula prd, ještě neznamená, že to nebude fungovat. Věř zkušeným," oponoval mu druhý hlas, tentokrát ženský a značně veselý.

„Fajn, paní zkušená. Ráda bych ti připomněla, že tvůj plán spočívá převážně na mně. A já vím o magii nula nula prd a je mi deset."

„K provedení plánu znalosti nepotřebuješ. Potřebuješ schopnosti, a s těmi si vystačíš."

„Ibiki-san tě zabije, až se to dozví," docházeli už děvčeti zjevně výmluvy, až z toho sáhla po výhružkách. Bezúspěšně, rozverný hlas byl stále nad věcí.

„Jestli se to dozví. A vždyť mě zná už dlouho, tak mu musí být jasné, že by..." zarazila se uprostřed věty starší žena ve chvíli, když se přicházející dvojice konečně zkonfrontovala s dvojicí u studánky. Nebylo se čemu divit.

Jak se neznámé přibližovaly, dvojice máginí se taktně připravila na případný útok či obranu. Jeden totiž nikdy neví, na koho narazí. Můžou to být dvě neškodné procházející se dívky nebo po zuby ozbrojené mágině neváhající je ihned udat.

„Co se děje?" zapištěla příchozí dívka, když se trochu vzpamatovala z obrázku, který měla před sebou. I její kolegyně se tvářila překvapeně, ba i vystrašeně.

O překvapení se však dalo hovořit i u Ultear a Meredy. Už bylo jasné, že tyhle dívky jim bezdůvodně neublíží, ale přesto na nich bylo už od pohledu něco zarážejícího.

Mladší byla malá dívenka, věkově ne moc daleko od Meredy. Měla krásné chromově zelené vlasy spletené do dvou francouzských copánků. Oblečena byla skromně a přesto výstředně.

I druhá účastnice měla zajímavý vzhled. Byla už bezesporu dospělá. Její oblečení bylo jako by se chystala do divadla a omylem si spletla pánský a dámský šatník. Zpoza jejího černého klobouku vykukovaly černé a bílé chomáčky vlasů. Přímo z ní sršel šoumenský zápal. I přesto, že na ně narazivší dvojici hleděla s šokovaným výrazem s podtónem strachu.

„Ultear Milchovich?" vyrazila se sebe. Pak hodila očkem po svém doprovodu. „Jdeme pryč, Nero. S těmahle se zaplést nechceme. Věř mi."

„Iris-san? Dobře, beru to, ale co se stalo?" Bohužel si dívka na svoji odpověď musela chvilku počkat, protože jejich malé setkání přerušil ještě někdo další.

Nejdřív se ozval ohlušující výbuch, který všechny odhodil daleko od jeho epicentra. A když se Ultear vzpamatovala, ležela na zemi a všude kolem ní se převaloval bílý dým. Nebo spíše bílá tma, protože nebylo pořádně vidět ani na zem, když se postavila.

Vytasila svoji lacrimovou kouli, i když věděla, že s ní kvůli mlze moc nezmůže. Přesto byla schopná díky šestému smyslu zaměřit plíživý stín potulující se okolo a svoji kouzelnou pomůcku na něj poslat. Ten se po útoku složil k zemi a začal se zde svíjet, což sice nebylo v plánu, ale Ultear neměla náladu se tím zabývat.

Chvíli byl klid. Ozývalo se pouze kňučení zasaženého mága a zvuky lesa. Ultear už si začala myslet, že je po všem. Ale nebylo. Zničehonic jí totiž projela zády tupá bolest. Před očima se jí na chvíli zatmělo. Bolest však ihned pominula, takže to ustála. A co bylo důležitější, v dálce se ozval výkřik ve stejnou chvíli, kdy ji bolest zasáhla.

Bylo to divné. Nic kolem ní nenasvědčovalo, že by na ní někdo zaútočil. Šlo snad o nějaký druh magie ovládání z dálky? To by vysvětlovalo i tu schopnost zasáhnout více lidí. Pokud ano, byla docela ve špatné situaci. Dokud byla kolem mlha, nemohla se nijak bránit, ani ochránit Meredy či ty dvě příchozí.

Už se chystala, i když neochotně, použít svoji Archu času, aby dým odstranila. Bohužel dříve než začala, tělem jí opět projela bolest. Tentokrát však zaplavila celé její tělo, štiplavě dorážela na její smysly a nechtěla ustoupit. Nohy jí zradily a ona se svezla na zem. Bolest jí značně otupovala zdravý úsudek, ale tipovala by to na elektrický proud.

Když už si myslela, že to nevydrží a omdlí, bolest přestala. Zhluboka dýchala a vzpamatovávala se z pohromy.

Ve vzpamatovávání jí ale značně pomohl křik. Dlouhou vteřinu, než jí došlo, že křik nepatří Meredy, by se u ní krve nedořezal. A i když to věděla, reagovala, jak nejrychleji uměla. Sice tu dívenku se zelenými vlasy neznala, ale to neznamenalo, že jí nechtěla pomoci.

Postavila se a bez mrknutí začala pomocí Archy času odstraňovat dým. Šlo to pomaleji, než čekala, ale efekt to mělo. Ve chvíli, kdy se dým zředil natolik, aby bylo relativně bez problémů vidět všude, se ukázalo, že druhá žena také neotálela a na útočníka poslala své kouzlo. Ultear nějak neměla čas nad tím uvažovat a připravila se na útok.

Obrázek, který se před ní objevil, stál opravdu za to. Mladá dívenka ležela na zemi a nebylo téměř poznat, jestli je v bezvědomí nebo ne. Nad ní se, s rukama na uších, potácel muž.

„Už zase tohle! Do háje!" řval na celý les a zlostně si celou situaci měřil.

Ale to nejhorší bylo tělo ležící opodál. Meredy. Bylo poznat, že mělce dýchá. Nejspíše byla v bezvědomí. Ultear se zatmělo před očima vztekem. To tomu hajzlovi nedaruje!

On zjevně nečekal takový vzteklý útok. I když se začal bránit ihned, měl co dělat, aby to zvládal. Ultear a její útoky pomocí lacrimové koule byly totiž všude. Takže netrvalo dlouho a útočník byl na lopatkách. Periferním viděním brala na vědomí, jak ta druhá mágině zpracovává nějakého dalšího protivníka. Ne že by jí to nějak extra zajímalo.

Její protivník asi prozřel a začal ji brát vážně. Stáhnul se z boje a vyskočil na strom. Pod jeho mohutnou postavou se větev, na kterou dopadl, nebezpečně prohnula, a rozježené černé vlasy se sotva vyhnuly zamotání do dalších větví stromu.

„Koukám, že jsme si vybrali trochu nešťastně. Měli jsme v plánu vás unést a trochu využít k pokusům, ale vy zjevně nejste ty typy dívek, které by se jen tak nechaly," i když mluvil v množném čísle, pohledem si měřil Ultear od hlavy k patě. Ta ale druhou mágini zkontrolovala a vypadalo to, že je s druhým protivníkem už hotová. Ten totiž ležel vedle ní, celý se třásl a vypadal naprosto zmateně.

„Dobrá práce," uznale přikývla Ultear na neznámou.

Ta si uraženě odfrkla: „Byl dost slabý. To ten tvůj bude horší, je to z něj cítit. Hodně štěstí s ním."

Protivník se jenom usmál a místo jakékoliv odpovědi do obou vyslal elektrický proud. Ultear problesklo hlavou, že se nemá čeho bát, první vlnu útoků taky ustála, a to o nich předem nevěděla. Více se plést nemohla.

Když se Ultear při odchodu z ostrova Tenrou probodla, netušila, jaké následky si tím ponese. A i když se zranění uzdravilo překvapivě rychle, čas od času se ještě ozvalo. A jak se ukázalo, zásah elektrickým proudem během jinak vyhrané bitvy byla perfektní příležitost dát o sobě vědět. A díky proudu v ještě větším dopadu na Ulteařino zdraví než kdykoliv předtím. A tak, když s ní následně druhá mágině zatřásla, ležela na zemi, neměla ponětí, jak se tam dostala, a tělo měla paralyzované bolestí vycházející právě ze staré rány.

Meredy... spojily se jí souvislosti. Poprvé na ní nejspíš nikdo neútočil, pouze cítila bolest, kterou prožívala Meredy díky její magii Citového spojení. Nejen že by to vysvětlovalo předchozí nebouřlivou reakci jejího těla na zásah blesku, ale taky jak se dívenka mohla dostat do bezvědomí, aniž by to Ultear zaznamenala. Protože sama v těch chvílích prožívala bolest.

„Ultear-sama. Notak, vzbuďte se, Ultear-sama! No konečně. Co se vám stalo? Musíte se vzchopit, já ho nemám šanci porazit!" v hlase druhé mágině byl znát silný strach.

„Ale odkud víš, že já to dovedu? Navíc znáš mé jméno. Známe se snad? Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptala se zmatená Ultear, které to dočasně moc nemyslelo, a nedokázala poznat, že tohle je trochu nevhodné k situaci. Druhá mágině to ale poznat dokázala. Navíc ji otázky očividně hodně vykolejily y sobě, a taky se podle toho zatvářila.

„Dobře. Abych odpověděla, tak to záleží na úhlu pohledu. A opravdu to musíme řešit nyní? Poražte ho místo toho!"

„Nedokážu to. Sotva se držím při vědomí," přiznala neochotně, což u mágině vyvolalo bouřlivou reakci. Naštvaní si vybila na ubohé zemi, které dala párkrát pěstí.

„To je snad zlý sen. Já se s vámi dostanu do jedné bitvy, a vy, ztělesnění síly a vítězství, jste nepoužitelná! Kurvadrát! zvedla se, odvrátila se od ležící ženy a zahleděla se na protivníka, který je pobaveně sledoval.

„Ještě něco zvládnu," ozvala se při pohledu na zoufalou ženu. Bylo jasné, že není o moc starší, a přesto bylo z toho, co zatím řekla jasné, že si už lecčím prošla. Jestli už se opravdu potkaly Tak na ní může alespoň něco odčinit.

„Ale bude mě to stát všechno, s velkou pravděpodobností i život, a navíc to bude jenom odreagování. Zbytek bude na tobě. Ale slib mi, prosím, že odsud dostaneš i Meredy, tu dívku, co byla se mnou. Ať vůči mně chováš jakékoliv city, jí se to netýká."

„Co bych to byla za mága, kdybych tady nechala na pospas protivníkovi nevinnou dívku?" zašklebila se Iris drze. 

I idiot by pochopil, že tahle věta v sobě nesla Ultear skrytou zprávu. Ale pro tu to v tu chvíli nebylo důležité. Pro tu bylo rozhodujícío slibuji, které žena pronesla hned potom.

S lehkým srdcem pronesla poslední kouzlo své bitvě. Stálo jí to zbytky těch sil, které ji držely při vědomí, takže co se dělo potom, nevěděla. Druhá mágině si ale s nastalou situací poradila, i přes její nepozitivní slova, překvapivě dobře. Velmi flexibilně zareagovala na bílý kouř, který se znovuobjevil v důsledku Ulteařina kouzla. Využila jeho krytí a poslala na protivníka jedno ze svých kouzel zvuku. Následně vytáhla svoji flétnu a začala hrát. A to se teprve začaly dít věci...

Protivník mohl být silný jakkoliv chtěl, ale kombinaci bílé tmy se zvukem iluze tvořící hudby nemohl krátkodobě vzdorovat. A proto když se mu konečně po bezcílném utočení, bloudění a narážení do stromů podařilo ze všeho vymanit, byl v lese sám pouze se svým omráčeným společníkem. Praštil pěstí do stromu. Tohle se mu už dlouho nestalo.

##  Tábor spolku Tři růže, vesnice Biora, 40 dní po útoku Acnologie

„Ale když se nad tím zamyslím, tak to nikdy nepřijme, takže si nemusím dělat starosti."

„Třeba to přijme. Podle toho, co jsem slyšel, by sem zapadla. Čehož jsi napůl důkaz, protože jste si hodně podobné."

„Ta mi není podobná ani omylem!" rozhořčil se první hlas nad prohlášením toho druhého.

„Když myslíš...," odtušil druhý hluboký mužský hlas s jasným zájmem nepouštět se do hádky, přestože si myslí své. „Ale podle mě přijme. Už jenom kvůli té dívence. Ta potřebuje zázemí, které ji tady můžeme nabídnout. Navíc už zapadla a podílí se na produkci."

„Fajn. Tady jsem prohrála. Dělej si, co chceš. Ale já tě varovala!" kapituloval první hlas naštvaně a jeho majitelka si při odchodu neodpustila hlasité prásknutí dveřmi, což bylo pro vyčerpanou nechtěnou posluchačku jako hřebík do hlavy.

Ultear neměla radost, že tento rozhovor vyslechla ihned potom, co se probudila po dlouhém a neklidném spánku. Už takhle měla plnou hlavu nevyřešených otázek, a teď je ještě doplnily nové. Jak se sem dostala? Kde to vlastně je? Co je s Meredy? Zjevně je v pořádku, ale to jí ani zdaleka nestačilo. A co jí to chce ten anonymní muž vlastně nabídnout?

Nebylo těžké si domyslet, že ten ženský hlas patřil mágini s mužským šatníkem, kterou s Meredy potkaly v lese. Ten muž vypadal jako nějaký její známý. A podle tématu by se dalo tipovat, že nadřízený.

„Vím, že jste vzhůru," ozval se muž po chvíli, během které Ultear proplouvala mezi bděním a sněním a namáhala svoji hlavu otázkami, na které stejně neměla odpověď. Nějakou tu chvíli ji trvalo, než jí došlo, že mluví opravdu na ní. Vlastně do chvíle, než začal mluvit dál.

„A taky vím, že jste vyslechla náš rozhovor s Iris."

„A měla jsem to snad nevyslechnout? Protože to jste se potom bavili na docela blbém místě," odsekla Ultear. Podívala se přitom na muže, se kterým tento rozhovor vedla, a byla jeho vzhledem upřímně překvapena.

Podle hlubokého hlasu, který přímo vyzíval k tomu být respektován, a za kterým se schovávalo obrovské charisma, si představovala nějakého urostlého čtyřicátníka ošlehaného bezpočtem bitev. K jejímu překvapení tam na židli seděla prošedivělá vyžle s plachým výrazem ve tváři. Pohled na něj spíše vyzíval k politování než k respektu. Ale přesto...

„Naopak, docela mi vyhovuje, že jste to slyšela. Jste takhle alespoň trochu obeznámena se situací," prohlásil s pohledem upřeným na stěnu místnosti. Byl naprosto klidný a s jejím přístupem si nic nedělal. Asi s ním předem počítal. Ultear se zastyděla. Sotva ji zná a už předpokládá, že je mrcha.

„Omlouvám se. Jen... jsem hrozně zmatená a vyčerpaná. Nevím, co se stalo, jak jsem se tady ocitla, co se stalo Meredy..."

„V pořádku," podíval se na ní s chápavým pohledem. Přetočil se na židli směrem k ní, ale pohledem zůstal někde v neurčitu. „Je to pochopitelná reakce. Zmatení je na místě."

se usmál, jako by mu někdo oznámil nějakou hrozně uklidňující zprávu: „Bylo to o chlup. Nevím, nakolik mám věřit tomu, co mi Iris navyprávěla, ale zjevně jste se dostaly do přestřelky s velmi silným soupeřem a jen zázrakem se vám povedlo utéct, než se to stihlo vyhrotit."

„Jak se jí to povedlo? Co vlastně udělala?" zeptala se Ultear, protože jí opravdu upřímně zajímalo, jak se ženštině s mužským šatníkem mohlo povést utéci. 

„Tvrdí mi, že využila vámi vytvořené mlhy, a pomocí své magie chytila protivníka do nějaké iluze, která sice nedosahovala přílišných kvalit, ale postačila k útěku. Úplně si to neumím představit v praxi, ale na druhou stranu, Iris není radno podceňovat. Ona sice tvrdí, že silná není, ale já o tom začínám poslední dobou dost pochybovat. Ale to je teď vedlejší," konečně odrhl svůj zrak od stěny a zadíval se Ultear do očí. A ta v nich uviděla zástup tvrdých zkoušek, kterým si musel projít, a které z něho udělaly i přes jeho vzhled a povahu charismatického vůdce.

„Každopádně vás přinesla sem. Dlouho to s vámi vypadalo opravdu bledě, ale naši členové se v léčení docela vyznají. Co se týče vaší svěřenkyně, Meredy, ta byla hned v pořádku, ale když se dozvěděla o vás... Trvalo opravdu dlouho, než se nám ji podařilo od vás dostat a nějakým způsobem odreagovat. Má vás opravdu ráda. Řekla mi o vás spoustu věcí. Stejně jako Iris. Dlouho jsem zvažoval, co s vámi. A stále nevím, jestli se rozhoduji správně. Až čas ukáže si, ale pak nasadil neúprosný výraz.

„Řekněte mi, ale po pravdě, jste Ultear Milchovich, bývala členka Rady, členka temného cechu Grimoire Heart?"

„Ano."

„Je pravda, že jste zničila Radu?"

„Ano," Proč mu to vlastně říká?

„A je pravda, že jste byla přítomna se svým cechem na ostrově Tenrou těsně předtím, než zmizel i s cechem Fairy Tail z povrchu zemského, a že jste tam byli za účelem oživit Zerefa?"

„Odkud tohle sakra víte?"podivila se Ultear.

„Řekněme, že Meredy-chan a Iris nebyly jediné zdroje informací, ze kterých jsem o vás čerpal. Lidem, kteří se alespoň trochu zabývají problematikou temných cechů, nebylo těžké si spojit zmizení ostrova Tenrou a záhadný rozpad vašeho cechu, a já pár takových lidí znám."

„Ano, byla jsem tam, a ano, chtěli jsme tam oživit Zerefa," tonhle výslech se Ultear přestával velmi rychle líbit. Stále více si začínala dělat starosti, kam ji to vlastně chtějí pozvat, a co je zač ta Iris.

„A teď se vás zeptám na poslední otázku, a prosím co nejstručnější odpověď. Proč jste spolu s Meredy opustily ostrov ještě před koncem?"

Zajímavá otázka. Přestože Ulteařin mozek doteď nebyl moc ochotný spolupracovat, po této otázce se rozjel na plné obrátky.

„Protože," začala po chvíli přemýšlení, „nebyl ani důvod, ani svědomí tam více zůstávat."

A muž udělal věc, kterou opravdu nečekala. Upřímně se na ní usmál.

„Tak v tom případě bych se vám rád představil. Jmenuji se Ibiki Lorewen a jsem takovým vedoucím Magického spolku Tři růže. Nazývat nás cechem by bylo troufalé, přesto však v našem smýšlení lze nalézt mnoho společného. Cestujeme po celém kontinentu a děláme představení pro lidi, kteří s magií příliš do styku nepřijdou. I když je to takové světské, skrývá to obrovské kouzlo, to sama poznáte. Abyl bych moc rád, kdybyste se k nám na naší pouti přidala."

„Cože?" vyhrkla Ultear překvapeně. Čekala leccos. Odboj proti radě, temný cech... Ale potulný spolek?

„Slyšela jste dobře. A než to odvrhnete, zamyslete se nad tím alespoň v souvislosti s vaší svěřenkyní. Protože ona potřebuje být dítě. A už jen z toho dne, který mezi námi strávila, jsem vyrozuměl, že jí to zatím nebylo umožněno."

Ultear sklopila oči. Ona sama si dětství moc neužila. Nebyl pochyb, že se to na ní projevilo. Nechtěla, aby se to stalo i Meredy. Vypadalo jako dobrý nápad tady zůstat kvůli ní. Ale mohla tady ale zůstat i ona?

„Jsem hledaný mág. Nejsem zrovna psychicky stabilní. Nezapadnu sem."

„Na tohle mám hned dvě odpovědi. Ta první běhá naštvaně venku a stěžuje si na to, že vás chci přijmout do spolku. Ta druhá je druhý dodatek třetí části cechovního zákona."

Zasmála se. Vzpomněla si na jednu z historek z minulosti Rady, který se týkal právě druhého dodatku třetí části cechovního zákona. A ten byl v této situaci velice dobrým argumentem. Bylo díky němu jasné, že tady ji nikdo nikdy hledat nebude, a že občas udělat něco, přestože všechno kolem říká ne, se vyplatí.

„Máte jediné štěstí, že jsem moc unavená na to, abych se s vámi o tom hádala. Tady jsem prohrála. Ale já vás varovala."

Teď se zasmál zase Ibiki: „Já věděl, že nebude problém vás přemluvit."

Zvedl se ze židle a chystal se k odchodu. „Jdu zavolat to vaše děvče, kdybyste si to náhodou chtěla ještě rozmyslet," mrkl na ní. Chytl za kliku, když se zničehonic zarazil.

„Jo a ještě něco. Nenechte se Iris moc rozhodit. Ona není špatná. I když na vás dělá krky, tak vás zachránila, i když jste nevypadala, že to přežijete. Jen je od přírody svá a nesedne si s každým. Navíc je díky své minulosti hodně nedůvěřivá, a není těžké si domyslet, že nedůvěra, kterou chová k vám, z její minulosti pramení. Ale pokud se opravdu dostojíte tomu, co jste řekla, tak jí to přejde. Prošla si tím samým. Jen to budete muset chvíli vydržet."

„S tím se nějak smířím. Jako Ell budu muset něco vydržet. I fakt, že budu vaše podřízená a vy se podle toho budete taky tak chovat," usmála se na Ibikiho a ten jí úsměv opětoval. Pochopil a nejen že to bral. Vážil si toho a bral to jako důkaz, že jeho důvěra nebude zrazena. Což Ultear hřálo u srdce. Možná přece jen bude schopna zde najít lepší život.

**PS: Když jsem se dokopala k tomu tuto povídku začít psát, tak jsem opravdu nečekala, že jí někdy dopíšu, ba dokonce i vydám. No... trvalo mi rok, s korekturou rok a půl, než se dostala až sem. Takže pokud se vám mé dílko alespoň trochu líbí, tak budu ráda, když se u něj zdržíte i následujících jedenáct částí. **

**Dílo se samozřejmě nedá brát moc vážně, přeci jenom, pravděpodobnost, že by se to takhle stalo, je opravdu malá. Ale je to Fairy Tail, tam je možné ledacos, tak to snad nevadí. Vždyť, kdo bere opravdu vážně Fairy Tail? :)  
**


	2. Kapitola druhá

##  Okraj města Krokus, 2,5 měsíce po útoku Acnologie

„Ztište se všichni prosím," pokusil se utišit čekající dav komediantů jejich právoplatný vedoucí Ibiki Lorewen. Byl v tom překvapivě úspěšný, protože ihned po žádosti hovor utichl a všichni hltali každou novou informaci.

„Jak jistě všichni víte, tak se za více než tři měsíce bude slavit všeobecný svátek práce. A jistě taky všichni víte, že v naše spolku ho v tomto termínu slavit nebudeme. Tak jako každý rok jeho slavení přenecháme na nějaký méně výdělečný termín. No a ten nevýdělečný termín by mohl být třeba dnes, co vy na to?" usmál se jako sluníčko na své publikum, a to reagovalo hlasitým souhlasem.

„Nebo si myslíte, že jsme tady u krásného hlavního města Fiore zastavili náhodou, i když tady nebudeme mít žádné vystoupení? Kdepak. Takže," chvíle napětí, během kterého všichni napjatě očekávali další vývoj, přestože přesně věděli, co bude následovat, „losujeme!"

„Ona to fakt bude pravda," povzdechla si vystresovaně Ultear.

„Zjevně," odvětila její svěřenkyně Meredy, která sledovala, jak se ostatní začínají štosovat do spořádané řady, a jeden po druhém losují z ošatky plné lístečků.

Den práce. Normální lidé ho slavili tím, že měli volno. Ale tohle byly komedianti. Ti moc dobře věděli, že lidi, kteří mají volno, se rádi baví, a proto v tento krásný den vždy pracovali. Ale v náhradu za tento den nedostali volno, jak by se mohlo předpokládat. Oni si kdysi dávno vymysleli jako náhradu takovou nepovedenou srandu, kterou od té doby nesmyslně opakují, až se z toho stala tradice.

Ultear se tato tradice nelíbila. V principu šlo o to, že jeden velí, a druhý poslouchá. Dvojice i postavení ve dvojici se určuje právě vylosovaným papírkem. Jsou na něm dvě čísla z nichž první měli společné právě dva lidé ze spolku. A z logiky věci, to druhé číslo měli tyto dva papírky rozdílné. A to větší, tedy dvojka, byla vstupenka do pekla. Tak to minimálně vnímala Ultear, protože dvojka znamenala, že musí toho druhého celý den poslouchat.

A ona si moc dobře uvědomovala, že i když by se snažila, jak nejvíc by mohla, tak by to s velkou pravděpodobností dopadlo katastrofálně. Čehož bylo důkazem, že k ní Nera od té doby, co se z ní pokusila vytáhnout dnešní program, vzhlížela se značným respektem.

Naštěstí Martyn, jeden vysoce postavený člen, byl mnohem sdílnější, takže nemusela používat žádné drastické metody. Což by asi ani nemělo účinek. S vedoucím spolku Ibikim neměl sice pokrevně ani fyzicky nic společného, pocházel z jedné z původních rodin a byl to chlap jako hora, ale charakterem a sílou osobnosti jako by se v něm našel.

Což svým způsobem dokázal, když se za nimi zničehonic se vševědoucím výrazem objevil. Moc dobře si pamatoval jejich výrazy po tom, co jim vylíčil pravidla, a bylo mu více než jasné, že kdyby se jim naskytla možnost se z toho vyvléknout, tak by to udělaly více než rády. A to přece nemohl dopustit!

„A vy jste si jako myslely, že si vymýšlím? No to mě uráží," zakroutil očima, a zatímco se ty dvě vzpamatovávaly z leknutí, popadl je za ramena a zamířil s nimi do fronty. „No, tak když už jsme si všechno i, tak se jdeme zapojit."

„A jsi si opravdu jistý, že je to dobrý nápad? Já si jsem jistá, že není," protestovala Ultear.

„Neboj se, Ell-san. Pravděpodobnost, že si vylosuješ dvojku, je pouhých padesát procent," objevila se vedle nich zničehonic malá zelenovlasá dívenka. Byla to ta, na kterou narazili během toho osudného setkání v lese u Smutné studánky. Jmenovala se Nera, a k Ulteařině velké radosti začala být krátce po vstupu do spolku jedna ruka s Meredy.

„To jsi mě teda uklidnila, prcku," procedila mezi zuby podrážděná Ultear.

„Jop, jednička! Doufám, že chytnu tebe, Allyso," zasmála se zlomyslně dívka.

Allysa byla Meredina přezdívka, kterou si zvolila jako krytí. U ní sice nebyla tolik potřeba jako u Ultear, ale jistota je jistota.

„I když Dareia by taky nebyla špatná, mohla bych se jí konečně pomstít za ty tři roky, kdy jsem ji vždycky chytla s dvojkou," zatetelila se dívenka vzrušením nad představou šikanování své sestřenice.

„Jaká je pravděpodobnost že se to stane?" chtěla vědět Meredy, aby své kamarádce trochu zkazila náladu.

„Asi tak . Ale člověk musí doufat. Protože jestli to bude někdo jiný, tak to bude... divný. Přece jenom jsem ještě malá, a bylo by divné rozkazovat někomu dospělému," zamračila se Nera nad tou představou. A nebylo to od věci. Přece jenom jí bylo deset let.

„Vidíš, a vy se mnou nesouhlasíte, když tvrdím, že je tahle hra stupidní," prohlásila Ultear s jistou dávkou pyšnosti v hlase.

„A přesně kvůli těmhle řečem tu hru potřebujeme. Na stmelení kolektivu. A vy jako nováčci ji potřebujete dvojnásob, tak šupejte," s těmito povzbudivými slovy konečně posunul Martyn dvě ubožačky k ošatce. Všichni tři si tedy opatrně vybrali, ne že by bylo ještě z čeho, a šli si přečíst svůj rozsudek.

„Co tam máš? Co tam máš?" nakukovala Nera Meredy přes rameno v radostném očekávání. Když se na papírku objevila dvojka a desítka, posmutněla.

„To je na prd. Desítka! To jsou jenom tři čísla. Chjo!" stěžovala si.

„Desítka? No to je mi ale náhodička," pohlédl do Meredina lístečku Martyn. Pak ukázal dívence svůj lístek, na kterém se lišilo jenom to nižší ze dvou čísel. Meredy zbledla. Asi se jí představa stmelování vztahu s tímto mužem moc nezamlouvala.

„To je tak nefér!" postěžovala si Nera při pohledu na shodu před ní.

„Tady jsi, Nero. Jaké máš číslo?" objevila se u nich zničehonic další, tentokrát dospívající, dívka, s vlasy nápadně stejně zbarvenými jako oslovená.

„Třináctku. Jo! Ty taky! Těš se na pomstu!" začala kolem vesele tančit Nera, zatímco její sestřenice Dareia se zatvářila stylem: „_Proč zrovna já_?"

Pak si povzdechla: „Ukaž, co máš ty. Už jsem pár lidí obešla, možná budu vědět," pohlédla na Ultear, která mezitím neochotně rozbalila svůj papírek. Byla na něm jednička (díky bohu) a devatenáctka.

„Devatenáct? Tak to má Iris, mám takový pocit," zamyslela se Dareia a podívala se směrem k podiu, kde Iris zrovna s podezřelým nadšením hledala toho výherce, který má devatenáctku a bude ji moci mučit celý den.

„Jo, je to Iris," přikývla s jistotou sobě vlastní Dareia.

„To snad ne. Iris?" zhrozila se Ultear. Ze všech lidí, které si mohla vylosovat, to padlo zrovna na Iris. Nic proti ní, věřila, že může být fajn, ale byla na ní nabroušená jako brusný papír. Nevěděla, proč se tak chová, a docela ji to i zajímalo. I když...

„Tak tohle bude asi ještě zajímavé," pronesla Dareia zamyšleně, když pozorovala neochotně se vzdalující ženu.

„Tak to máš nejspíše pravdu, Dareio. Něco mi říká, že tohle stmelování bude dost divoké. Allyso, máš nějaké námitky proti tomu, že bychom se na všechno vykašlali a ty dvě pozorovali?" obrátil se na dívenku, která se zatvářila, jako by se nemohla rozhodnout, jestli se jí varianta stalkování své opatrovnice hnusí nebo líbí.

Ultear mezitím došla k Iris, která se spokojeně rozvalovala na podiu. Vypadala vrcholně spokojeně. Holt byla to Iris, nedalo se předpokládat, že by se našla natolik silná osobnost, která by ji i přes jedničku na papírku dokázala zkrotit. Iris si to moc dobře uvědomovala, a taky se podle toho zařídila.

„_Možná že tohle stmelování nebude zase až tak špatné,"_ pomyslela si Ultear, když si představila, jak jí ten suverénní úsměv mizí z tváře, a jak se konečně možná dozví, co s ní má tohle stvoření za problém. Vykročila vstříc událostem.

...........................

Ten den se stalo mnoho věcí. Někteří se opili za cizí úspory, někteří si doplnili šatních za cizí úspory, někteří se nechali celý den hýčkat od toho druhého. Nejdál to dotáhla jedna na smrt se nenávidějící se dvojice,jejíž histora s hydranty napříč městem se dostala dokonce i do novin.

A na protipólu toho všeho byly dvě mladé ženy, které místo toho, aby se vydaly hýřit životem do královského města, zůstaly v malém parčíku na samém předměstí. Což bylo vzhledem k identitě žen překvapivé a ulevující. Nikdo by nechtěl nést následky, kdyby se tyhle dvě dostaly do ráže.

Ultear nějak nevěděla, co si s novou výzvou počít. Nebyla zvyklá řešit mezilidské vztahy, a už vůbec ne mírovou cestou. Iris navíc nevypadala, že by tuto cestu taky volila. Seděla na lavičce naprdnutá, s uraženým pohledem zabodnutým do země. A Ultear neměla sebemenší ponětí, co s tím, a proto bezradně seděla na lavičce vedle ní a akceptovala trapné ticho, které mezi nimi panovalo.

„Ehm... nechceš třeba něco dělat?" zeptala se po chvíli naštvané ženy. Ta na to nijak nereagovala a naštvaně hleděla do země.

Ultear si povzdechla. Tohle bude na dlouho.

Normálně šlo Iris a její apatii docela dobře ignorovat. Iris se jí vyhýbala jako čert kříži a ona taky neměla důvod celý problém nějak řešit. Ale když ten problém seděl vedle ní a odmítal s ní spolupracovat, i když to byla náplň dnešního dne, tak se mohla Ultear snažit sebevíc, ale její startovací povaha to moc nedávala.

„No, protože se asi úplně nehodí tady celou dobu prosedět. Vždyť by to úplně znehodnotilo hlavní myšlenku tradice," zkoušela to přesto dál.

„Však ono se tolik nestane," odsekla Iris.

„Tak fajn. Dělej si, co chceš. Tohle nemám zapotřebí," vzdala se Ultear a chystala se k odchodu. Věděla, že by se akorát zbytečně vytočila, a to nepotřebovala.

„No jasně. Jak jinak," zamumlala si pod vousy uražená Iris. Ultear se na ní prudce otočila a prohlížela si její nečitelnou tvář. Tohle ji opravdu přestávalo bavit.

„Jak jinak!" zakřičela za ní ještě naštvaně Ultear.

To Iris konečně probralo z apatie. Zjevně ale nasranou až na půdu a bez pudu sebezáchovy. Začala totiž na Ultear na celý park křičet: „Protože takhle se to dělá vždycky. Od problému utéct! To jste přesně vy. Můžete se přetvařovat, jak chcete, ale přede mnou pravdu neututláte, protože já vás znám!"

A tím šlápla do vosího hnízda. Plameny zkázy, které následně pohltily Ultreařinu zdravou mysl, nevěstili nic dobrého. A tím méně pohled, který po mladé šoumence mágině následně vrhla.

Iris se mu ale postavila čelem. V očích jí plál podobný oheň. Nechtěla se protivníkovi vzdát, chtěla tuto morální bitvu vyhrát. Hrdě stála čelem k Ultear a měřila si ji hrdým pohledem.

„Nebojím se vás. Už ne. Dříve ano. Ale už vím, že nejste nic jiného než intrikářská svině. Tehdy jste vyhrála válku vy, i přes moji vítěznou bitvu. Tentokrát vám to nedovolím."

Nenávistně si hleděli do očí. Vzduch v celém parku stál a čekal. Ptáci přestali zpívat, potok přestal hučet. Všechno zadržovalo dech a čekalo, kdo vyhraje morální bitvu. Byla to bitva dvou silných myslí, ale přesto bylo předem dané, kdo vyhraje a kdo odejde jako poražený.

Nakonec to byla Iris, kdo jako první uhnul pohledem. Sklopila oči do země, po plamenu v nich nebylo ani památky.

„To nemá smysl," zavrtěla hlavou. Pak se beze slova sebrala a odběhla pryč. Nechala Ultear stát samotnou uprostřed parku, naprosto šokovanou vývojem událostí.

Byla jen kousek od výbuchu. Jen krok a celé setkání by skončilo katastrofou. Ne že by situace nyní byla o moc lepší. Ale mohlo to skončit hůře, třeba soubojem. Tohle uvědomění dokonale uhasilo zápal, který se při hádce v Ultear tak mohutně rozdmýchal. Nahradila ho upřímná zvědavost.

Už se viděly. V polévce vzpomínek už se začalo něco vynořovat, ale nedalo se to zachytit. Odkud ji sakra zná? Něco jí říkalo, že z dob, kdy byla v Radě, ale nějak si nedokázala nic podrobnějšího vybavit. Nebylo divu, tehdy potkala mnoho lidí. Nicméně člověka jako Iris by si určitě zapamatovala, o tom nepochybovala. Pokud se od té doby nezměnila... Přidalo jí to nereálné, ale ona se taky od té doby hodně změnila, ať už vědomě či nevědomě.

„Ale ale... kdopak se nám to tady pohádal," ozvalo se jí za zády. Ultear zpozorněla. Věděla, kdo to byl. Jen málokoho doprovázelo na každém kroku tak charakteristické šustění karet.

„Ember," řekla její jméno a obrátila se, aby ženě čelila přímo, „co tady děláš? Nemáš se socializovat?" zeptala se v naději, že se jí tím zbaví. Naivně.

„Taky že jo. Hledám sedmikrásky na ozdravnou koupel," utrhla afektovaně malou květinu z trávníku a s laškovným výrazem ukousla květ.

„Co chceš, Ember? Nevidíš, že nemám náladu?" vyjela na ní Ultear bez okolků.

Jestli se o Ultear dalo říci, že ji Iris nemá v lásce, to nebylo ještě nic proti tomu, jakou nenávist chovala k téhle přeafektované ženštině. A byla to jedna z mála věcí, ve které se s Ultear prokazatelně shodly.

Ember totiž byla typická lehká dívka, která si uvědomovala svojí krásu a vliv na muže. K tomu všemu ovládala magii karet, a to hlavně v oblasti čtení z nich. Byla tedy taková chodící krabička na špinavá tajemství, které se nebála vytáhnout na veřejnost, kdykoliv jí hrozilo nebezpečí. Každý se před ní měl na pozoru, a přesto muži dál vesele propadali jejímu šarmu, a dávali jí tak do ruky další trumfy.

Nebylo tedy divu, že ji někteří lidé, vesměs ženy, neměli rádi. A už vůbec nebylo divu, že se mezi tyto lidi řadili Ultear a Iris, mágině, kterým by jediné slovo lehkovážně roztroušené touto ženou mohlo zničit jejich těžce zalepený život.

„Ale co by bylo? Je snad hřích nacházet se ve stejném parku jako ty?" usmála se Ember. Uvědomovala si svoji výhodu prodejce informací, zatímco Ultear si uvědomovala svoji nevýhodu.

„Ten váš rozhovůrek jsem vyslechla omylem, moc se za to omlouvám. Ale neboj se, nikomu to nepovím," přecházela po trávě a kolem dlaně si nechala kroužit své věštící karty.

„Máš v sobě temnotu, Ell," začala Ember mluvit, zatímco šla pryč, „je v tobě hluboce zakořeněná. Můžeš se snažit sebevíc, a jako že se budeš snažit, ale nikdy se jí nezbavíš. I Iris ji má, a taky ji ze sebe nikdy nedostane. Ale Iris se s ní naučí žít. Ty ne. A jednoho dne tě tvá snaha sežere."

„Díky za varování. Opravdu jsi mi dodala klid na duši," odsekla Ultear. Věděla, že Embeřina slova nemůže brát moc vážně. Ale vědět a konat jsou dvě různé věci. Vykolejení však nedala znát.

Ember se zamračila. Ulteařina lehkovážnost se jí nelíbila. „Dej si na mě pozor, Ell. Znám tě. Znám i Iris, Ibikiho, tu tvoji malou holku, všechny. A nikdo z vás nemá trumf na to mě shodit z trůnu. Ani Iris, ani Ibiki, a už vůbec ne ty," pohlédla na Ultear, a její tvář zdobil triumfální úšklebek. Věděla, jak získat zpátky trumf do své ruky, a neupozorňovala na něj lehkovážně.

„Teda, ti dva, kdyby se snažili, tak možná i jo. Hlavně Iris. Ta si ale bohužel svoji potenciální výhodu vůbec neuvědomuje. Její problém je, že její brilantní znalosti karetních her přijdou nazmar," podívala se vševědoucně na Ultear. „Ale to bys měla vědět," usmála se zmateně, i když bylo jasné, že situaci podrobně zná. Na rozdíl od Ultear, která jen zmateně zvedla obočí. Vůbec neměla ponětí, o čem to mluví.

„No nic, musím se porozhlédnout po jiném parčíku. V tomhle je nějak moc málo sedmikrásek," prohlásila Ember, ladně mávla rukou a během vteřiny se rozpadla na karty. Oku smrtelníka se zdálo, že karty zmizely a tím celá tahle levná show skončila. Ale i sebehorší zrak by o opaku přesvědčily sedmikrásky, které se ihned po zmizení Ember useklé skácely k zemi, a osamělá whistová karta líně se kolebající vzduchem.

Ultear polámané květiny pozorovala se zvídavě nazvednutým obočím. Neviděla v tomto gestu žádný význam a nepochybovala o tom, že v něm kromě ukázky nadřazenosti žádný nebyl. Opatrně zvedla dopadlou whistovou kartu a její hodnota ji praštila do obličeje. V hlavě jí konečně vyplavala ta nezachytitelná vzpomínka a uvědomění ji praštilo jako dobře umístěný pravý hák.

Vzpomněla si, odkud Iris zná a hlavně, odkud zná Iris ji. S touhle kartou ji Iris před třemi lety porazila. Byl to začátek nešťastné spolupráce, která skončila tím, že Iris s Ulteařinou pomocí zachránila svého milého z vězení Rady. Ultear nevěděla, co se potom s Iris a jejím milým stalo, ale asi to moc dobře nedopadlo, vzhledem k tomu, jaká byla Iris teď. Protože před těmi třemi lety s ní hrála karty úplně jiná osoba. Měla Irisiny schopnosti, životní energii i dovednosti, ale chyběl jí zápal, ten šoumenský oheň, který se zrodil z popela starého života, a který dělal z Iris hvězdu souboru a nášlapnou minu.

Ember se může vyřešit později. Kdo ví, jestli se ten problém vůbec někdy vyřeší. Teď musela Ultear udělat jen jedno. Sehnat balíček karet a konečně to s Iris všechno vyřešit. Nebo by možná měla říci s Kenou Lates, protože to bylo její pravé jméno.

...........................

_„To dáš!" _dla si Ultear naposledy odvahy, a zaklepala na dveře maringotku . Chvíli vystresovaně čekala, než se vlastník maringotku uráčí otevřít.

Když se tak konečně stalo, Ultear se naposledy nadechla, nasadila ten nejpřímější milý výraz, jaký uměla, a čelila přírodnímu živlu jménem Kena. Ale okamžitě byla opět vyvedena z míry tím, jak Kena vypadala. Protože ta vypadala... nezvykle všedně. Byla oblečena v normálním dámském tričku a riflích, vlasy měla rozpuštěné pod ramena jako za starých časů, svůj černý klobouk také někam odložila a veškerý její šoumenský zápal vzal dneska za své. A dokud si neuvědomila, kdo se ji to ráčí v deset večer otravovat, tak její obličej zdobil vrcholně nezaujatý výraz.

„Ahoj Iris," pozdravila ji sebevědomá Ultear, kterou sice Kenin nový styl vykolejil a rozptyloval, ale nebyla to ani zdaleka nejhorší zvláštnost, se kterou se musela bez vyjádření skutečných myšlenek vypořádat.

Kena se zjevně rozhodla stejným postupem řídit taky, protože když si prohlédla osobu před sebou, její výraz se nijak nezměnil. Byl stále stejně nezaujatý jako předtím. Ale Kenu zradily oči, ve kterých se objevil naprosto hmatatelný a nezpochybnitelný strach. Kombinace těchto dvou pocitů vedla k tomu, že zavřela Ultear dveře přímo před nosem. Nebo se o to alespoň pokusila. Ulteařina noha totiž byla rychlejší.

„Nebo bych snad měla říct, _Ahoj Keno_?" prohlásila Ultear, a získala si tím Keninu plnou pozornost. Šoumenka nenadálou návštěvu chvíli propíjela pohledem plným strachu.

„Vzpomněla sis?" vyrazila ze sebe nakonec.

„Ovšem." zašklebila se Ultear.

Kena si svoji starou známost chvíli upřeně prohlížela. Úplně byla slyšet ta ozubená kolečka, která jí šrotovala v hlavě a vyhodnocovala situaci. Po chvíli rezignovaně protočila oči, mezi zuby procedila svoji oblíbenou nadávku, a otevřela dveře.

„Co chceš?" opřela se rezignovaně o futra, ale se stejným nezaujatým výrazem jako na začátku.

„Je ještě asi deset hodin, během kterých jsi mi plně k dispozici. Takže... si chci zahrát," ukázala Ultear Keně svůj nedávno zakoupený balíček karet (který opravdu nečekala, že bude v hlavním městě takový problém sehnat). Pak zvážněla.

„A taky se omluvit. Ale musíš si uvědomit, že v té době, kdy jsme se potkaly, jsem byla sebestředná bytost starající se jen o sebe a nectící nikoho kromě sebe. Kdybys mi tehdy nedala takovou nakládačku v kartách, nejspíš bych si na tebe nevzpomněla vůbec."

Zmínka o dávném karetním duelu u Keny vyvolala reakci v podobě samolibého pousmání. Pak se ale zamračila: „Dík za omluvu, ale to není důvod, kvůli kterému se chovám jako idiot, víš? Tady jde o to... Jak můžu vědět, že nejsi stejná jako tehdy? Že nás všechny nevyužíváš, a když bude hotovo, tak nás opustíš a ani si na nás nevzpomeneš? Já bych se s tím smířila, ale u zbytku souboru mi to trhá srdce. Jsi tak moc jiná. Kde je ten důkaz, že to není jen dobře maskovaná lež?"

Kenina slova pronikla až do Ulteařiných nejhlubších útrob, kde duněla a roznášela se dál. Vždyť ona má pravdu. Kdo by jí věřil, když znal její dřívější já a neví, co se jí stalo? A co hůř, co když taková uvnitř zůstala?

„Ale jak tady tak na tebe koukám," ozvala se znova Kena, která si tentokrát svoji známou prohlížela překvapivě přátelsky, „možná budu muset své stanovisko přehodnotit. Nebo si minimálně doplnit informace.

Takže," rychlým pohybem vytrhla nepozorné Ultear balíček karet z ruky, „si jdeme zahrát, a kdo prohrává, tak popravdě odpovídá na otázku protivníka," pronesla s ďábelským úsměvem.

„A opovaž se mi ještě někdy říct Keno. Jsem Iris. A to se nezmění, ani kdyby nás navštívil zájezd z Blue Pegasus."

**PS: Od jedné z mých beta korektotrek jsem dostala výtku, že je Iris náročná na představivost. No, já jsem strašný malíř, takže žádný fanart nebude, a to ani na Iris, ani na žádnou další postavu. Smůla, musíte použít představivost.**

**Další výtka byla, že mám stále narážky na Irisinu milulost, která však nebude v díle komlexně osvětlena. Úplně původně to tam být mělo, ale nakonec jsem z toho upustila, protože by to bylo moc dlouhé, a raději na tohle téma napsala druhý díl. První díl však s její minulostí také pracovat musí, výsledek si přečtete. Snad se mi to povedlo udělat tak decěntně a hezky, jak jsem chtěla, a postavě to neublížilo. Ale Iris není jediná, u koho jsem se řídila zásadou: Není důležité, aby znal postavu čtenář. Stačí autor. **


	3. Kapitola třetí

##  Městys Oresore, čtyři měsíce po útoku Acnologie

Na kostelních hodinách odbíjela desátá hodina večerní. Jednotlivé údery zvonu se rozbíhaly po prázdných večerních ulicích, které po celodenním červnovém žáru dýchaly teplým vzduchem. Čas od času narazily na nějakou zapomenutou existenci, která se v jinak mrtvém městečku pohybovala.

Mezi takovéto existence patřily i dvě mladé dívky. První z nich si to ničím nerušena razila poklidným městečkem. Měla na sobě plášť, tudíž nezasvěcenému by byl její vzhled stejně neznámý jako cíl její cesty.

Druhé dívce, nebo spíše dívence, však bylo neznámé pouze to druhé. A proto svoji kamarádku také nepozorovaně následovala. Také se původně rozhodla svoji totožnost zakrýt pláštěm, ale to se při nepozorovaném pronásledování ukázalo jako nepraktické, a proto si sundala kapuci. To odhalovalo její růžové vlasy a starostlivý výraz, který pečlivě sledoval každý krok pronásledované a který moc dobře věděl o růžovém ornamentu kolem pláštěm zakrytého zápěstí. Bylo jisté, že mladá stalkerka neponechala nic náhodě a že je momentálně s nic netušící pronásledovanou propojená více než jen cílem cesty.

Tímto způsobem pokračovala cesta dalších několik minut, během kterých se dívky přesunuly do lesa přímo navazujícího na městskou zástavbu. Tam se úloha pronásledovatelky značně zkomplikovala, protože v lese si stalkera všimnete mnohem snadněji než mezi domy. Nebylo tedy divu, že pronásledovaná brzy dvě sledující oči zaznamenala.

Ze začátku si myslela, že se jí to zdá. Že je to jenom pocit pramenící z přehnané paranoie. Přece jenom byla sama v lese, a navíc by odhalení důvodu tohoto nočního výletu pro ní znamenalo obrovské ztížení už tak velmi obtížné situace. Ale jak postupovala, začala si se staženým srdcem uvědomovat, že ji opravdu někdo sleduje.

Zastavila se. S hlubokými nádechy se snažila přivést do stavu naprosto klidné mysli.

„Kdo to je? Neskrývej se a vylez!" oslovila stalkera skrytého někde ve tmě. Tomu při těchto slovech ztuhla krev v žilách. Přišla na ni!

„Allyso! Co... To jsi byla ty? Proč? Tady nemůžeš být! Ell se bude zlobit."

„To máš asi pravdu. Poslala mě, protože si myslela, že zrovna na mě nepřijdeš. Bohužel se zmýlila," probodávala pohledem jehlice pod svýma nohama Allysa, pravým jménem Meredy. Tohle Ell neboli Ultear asi opravdu nepotěší.

„Tohle je Ellina práce? Proč?" narůstala panika v Dareie strmě. Dokud to bylo pouze mezi ní a malou desetiletou holkou, dalo se to ještě ustát. Ale pokud v tom je namočen někdo jako je Ell, tak to pro ni znamenalo velký problém.

„Protože od té doby, co jsi na týden zmizela, se chováš divně. Zvlášť poslední týden. Maskuješ to sice dobře, ale ty Embeřiny vševědoucí pohledy, které na tebe háže kdykoliv může, těch by si všiml i slepý. Není proto divu, že ze všech možných lidí to začala řešit Ell s Iris. Bojí se o tebe a chtějí vědět, co se stalo. Znají Ember a znají i tebe. A proto se o tebe bojí," vysvětlovala Meredy se zrakem stále zabodnutým do země.

Dareiino srdce pokleslo. Taky věděla, že Ember o všem ví z karet, ale nějak jí nenapadlo, že by si z toho mohl někdo další udělat své závěry. A nedělalo jí radost, že si ho udělaly zrovna ty dvě. Na druhou stranu, kdo jiný? Kdo jiný by to dokázal pochopit? Kdo jiný by si toho všimnul? Má to ale divné spolupracovníky...

..........................

„Tak to konečně vyklop," pobídla Ultear Dareiu. Ta probodávala zatvrzelým pohledem hrníček s čajem, který na posilněnou od Ultear dostala.

Byla překvapivě svolná k Meredině návrhu, aby se se vším podělila. Sice ze začátku protestovala, ale potom, co jí Meredy dotáhla do maringotky, kde už Ultear s Iris tři hodiny hrály karty a ty dvě si vzaly dívku do parády, nějak ji opustila vůle protestovat.

Konečně se odhodlala k činu. Zhluboka se nadechla a prohlásila: „Mám v plánu odejít ze souboru. Promyslela jsem to ze všech stran a bude to tak nejlepší."

A všem, kteří to slyšeli, tím vyrazila dech.

„Odejít se souboru? Co blbneš, Dareio? Vždyť si to tady vždycky měla hrozně ráda! Co se stalo, že jsi takovým způsobem změnila názor?" chtěla vědět šokovaná Iris. Danou situaci brala až děsivě vážně, což ještě více nutilo všechny k jejímu nepodceňování.

Dareia se zadívala do stropu jako by byla u mučení. Proč tohle dělá? Neměla v plánu se s tím někomu svěřovat. Prostě chtěla beze slova odejít, jako to udělal její bratr.

Ale jak tady tak seděla v teple, v klidu, a v přítomnosti lidí, kteří jí na rozdíl od její morálně čisté rodiny neodsoudí, tak se jí chtělo o ty hrozné kameny na jejím srdci podělit. Jeden už sundala a cítila se mnohem lépe. Proto se nadechla a dala se do dlouhého vyprávění.

..........................................

„Všechno to začalo, když jsme asi šest týdnů zpátky zastavili během cesty na noc v lese. Mířili jsme zrovna do města Rikkou, kde jsme následně pobývali asi dva týdny. Ale to jistě moc dobře víte.

A také jistě víte, že jsem se tam tehdy ztratila. Jako by se po mně slehla zem. Od rodičů vím, že jste se po mě všichni sháněli. Ale bylo to bez šance.

Když byste mě totiž chtěli opravdu najít, museli byste se vydat do jámy lvové. Byla jsem totiž zajata temným cechem Dagens Faldet.

Možná jste už o něm slyšeli. I když nepatří mezi nejsilnější temné cechy, po pádu Oracion seis a rozpadu Grimoire Heart se přesto začíná formovat jako potenciální nový cech do Balzac Aliance. Tato ambice, jestli jsem to tedy dobře pochopila, byl také důvod, proč mě, a podle všeho i pár dalších, unesli.

Během týdne jsem byla několika členy soustavně vyslýchána. Bylo to velmi náročné, protože se při čekání na své odpovědi nebáli použít tvrdé donucovací metody. A vzhledem k tomu, že jejich otázky byly často nelogické a týkaly se věcí, které jsem nemohla vědět, tak je používali dost často.

Jaké mají ve vězení Magické rady zámky? Kolik je potřeba členů vašeho sboru, aby vyneslo deset litrů vody na Mangustovou horu? A kolik členů jejich cechu by bylo ke stejné věci potřeba? To jsou jenom některé z prazvláštních otázek, které mi pokládali.

Ale vlastně to vůbec není důležité. Takovéhle podrobnosti vám říkám jenom proto, že vím, že nemáte zrovna čistou minulost, takže byste z toho mohli vyčíst trochu víc než já. Třeba se vám to bude časem hodit.

Každopádně, bylo to ohromně fyzicky namáhavé. Po každém výslechu jsem měla pocit, že moje duše opouští tu chabou schránku, která si říkala tělo, a žije si vlastním životem.

Co se psychiky týče, tak jsem si dlouhou dobu myslela, že to zvládám. Přišlo mi, že jsem se proti tomu dokázala dostatečně obrnit. Jak jsem byla naivní! Pomalu mě to nahlodávalo. Ale to se ukázalo až časem...

Když jsem nebyla vyslýchána, tak jsem po většinu času spala. Ale když jsem nespala, tak mi dělal společnost jeden mladík. Ze začátku mě jen hlídal, ale časem jsme se začali povídat. Nevěděla jsem, co mu stojí za to si se mnou povídat, proč mě jenom nehlídá, ale nějak mi chyběla síla se tím zabývat. Věděla jsem jenom, že byl u jedné členky v učení, což byl taky důvod, proč byl využíván jako chůva. Nebyl o moc starší než já. Asi ještě nebyl dospělý.

Nesmíte mi to vyčítat. Nejsem člověk silné mysli. A když se k tomu přičetlo soustavné vyslýchání, nelze se divit, že jsem se na něj upnula. Nemyslím si, že to byla láska. To určitě ne. Ale rozhodně to byl silný cit. Jenom díky němu jsem tam prožila hezké chvíle. Hlavně ke konci.

Ale ať už si to přehrávám, jak chci, stejně nedokážu poznat, nakolik všechno, co poslední noc řekl a udělal, myslel vážně. Snažím se věřit tomu, že to myslel vážně, ale nemyslel. Druhý den se mi o tom sám zapřísáhnul. Řekl mi to přímo do očí. Jakoby to všechno před tím nic neznamenalo. Jakoby to byl opravdu jen způsob, jak ze mě dostat víc informací a jak víc zničit psychiku mladé dívky.

Prý jste mě našli u jezera. Něco takového si i vybavuji, ale opravdu matně, stejně jako všechno, co se po jeho srdcervoucím prohlášení stalo. Ale ani si nevybavuji, že bych se tam nějak složila. Přesto vám neřeknu, jak jsem se k jezeru dostala a proč jsem tam vůbec byla. Mám to totiž zamlžené."

..................................

Po skončení vyprávění se v karavanu rozhostilo ze strany posluchačů ticho přesně odrážející atmosféru, v jakém se nesl slyšený příběh.

Všechny se ale přesto snažily utišit plačící vypravěčku, které už na zadržování slz ke konci nestačily síly. Nikdo z přihlížejících si nedovedl představit, jak to pro ni muselo být těžké.

„To muselo být strašné. Děkujeme, že jsi nám to řekla," řekla dívce Iris a něžně ji hladila po zádech. Bylo poznat, že celou situaci bere nesmírně vážně, což o mnohém svědčilo.

Ultear hloubavě hleděla do stolu, u kterého seděly, a snažila se celou událost zpracovat. Vyslechnutý příběh v ní zanechal hluboký dojem. Teď se tím sice nechtěla zabývat, ale bylo jí jasné, že jí to v blízké budoucnosti bude hlodat mysl.

„Dareio, ne že bych chtěla být nějaká nezdvořilá, ale to přece není důvod k tomu opouštět sbor. Teď, když jsi nám to řekla, tak tě rádi podpoříme a jistě se všechno brzy urovná. A proč jsi nám to vlastně neřekla už předtím?" ozvala se po chvíli Meredy. Té otevřený konec přišel zvláštní, a ostatní zůčastněné po této připomínce musely tento fakt uznat také.

Dareia chvíli hleděla na své třesoucí se ruce. Nová hrozba před ní ji donutila přestat plakat.

„Tady nejde o mě. Spíše o moji rodinu," prohlásila. Dareia pocházela z rodiny Dobbsových, která se ve sboru držela od jeho samotného počátku. Byla proslavená svými nádhernými bublinovými kouzly a chromově zelenými vlasy. Mezi členy této rodiny patřila i Nera, Meredina kamarádka, která byla Dareina sestřenice.

„Od té doby, co se matka zmrzačila na koni a brácha utekl do oficiálního cechu, tak máme hrozné finanční problémy. Nemůžeme si dovolit," trochu se odmlčela a pak téměř neslyšně zašeptala, "život další dítě."

„Živit další dítě?" ověřovala si Meredy, jestli správně slyšela. Dareia jenom smutně přikývla.

Chvíli bylo ticho, během kterého všichni zpracovávaly obsah sdělení.

„Ty jsi těhotná?" vypadlo z Ultear, která se vzpamatovala jako první.

„Co jste tu poslední noc sakra dělali?" následovala ji Iris.

Dareia se zasněně usmála. Stále v ní zůstávaly ty krásné pocity, které tu noc prožívala a které si chtěla uchovat do konce života. Ale nešlo to. To špatné to stále silněji přebíjelo a z toho dobrého zbyl už jen mlhavý dojem někde hluboko v srdci. Ale stále tam zbyly, a to bylo hlavní.

Ale už to nic nezměnilo na tom, že dívku úsměv rychle přešel a místo toho začala zase vzlykat.

„Rodiče se s tím nikdy nesmíří. To dítě je mimomanželské, už to stačí k tomu, aby mě nechali na výchovu samotnou. A to nemluvím o tom až se dozvědí, že otec je temný mág," poslední slova ji natolik zlomila, že chvíli nedokázala nic jiného než vzlykat.

„A oni se to dozví, Ember to říkala. A pak už je jedno, jestli budu dítě vychovávat ve spolku nebo mimo něj. Stejně na to budu sama, jak po finanční, tak po psychické stránce. A mimo spolek alespoň nebudu muset čelit opovržení své rodiny."

„Ale tohle přece není řešení, od všeho utéct!" rozkřikla se malá Meredy na Dareiu. „Že...ne?" obrátila pro pomoc na Iris s Ultear a naskytla se jí šokující podívaná.

Oběma jinak suveréním mladým ženám každé slovo vypuštěné s úst dívky rozhryzávalo svědomí. Každé z jiné strany, ale přesto obě cítily, že nejsou kompetentní v této oblasti radit.

.........................

„Spí," prohlásila Iris. Více se k hodině strávené v karavanu utěšováním Darei nevyjadřovala (ne že by to bylo třeba), a místo toho si sedla vedle Ultear. Ta se krátce po rozhovoru odebrala na čerstvý vzduch a hluboce situaci promýšlela.

„Co teď budeme dělat?" zeptala se Ultear příchozí. Ta si povzdechla.

„Nemůžu jí do toho mluvit. Ale o to víc to nemůžu nechat jen tak plavat. Nedělám si iluze, že by ji její rodina vzala na milost. Na to jsou to až moc velcí suchaři. Vlastně uvažuji o tom, že bych si ji vzala pod křídla já, s plnou podporou a zodpovědností. Předpokládám, že by ses přidala."

„Přirozeně. Když vidím, jakým způsobem jí to zničilo mládí, tak cítím povinnost se o ni postarat. I kvůli tomu, že... že jsem prováděla úplně to samé," probodávala očima udusanou půdu.

„Takže se mnou určitě můžeš počítat," podívala se sebevědomě zpátky na Iris, když se vzpamatovala. Iris se na to jenom ušklíbla.

„Bude to ale běh na dlouhou trať. Situace opravdu není dobrá, a navíc máme slíbenou záškodnickou činnost od Ember. Ale přesto to nevidím černě. Už jsem zažila horší krize," prohlásila následně a Ultear svým prohlášením velmi pobavila.

„Tak to bylo přesné." zašklebila se žena v reakci.

„A ty jsi v pohodě? Přišlo mi, že to nějak těžce neseš. Je to snad kvůli té podobnosti?" změnila Iris náhle střed zájmu. Tím Ultear trochu překvapila.

Ovšem že to těžce nesla. Přece jenom dříve bylo ničení životů její každodenní práce. Jeden z důkazů jejího řádění seděl vedle ní. Vidět to takhle z druhé strany pro ni bylo nesmírně morálně náročné. I když nic neudělala, pociťovala silný pocit viny.

„Z velké části," odsekla po chvíli. Nechtěla to rozvádět. „A ty máš co mluvit!" vrátila jí úder dotčeně.

„To máš asi pravdu. Hold jsme obě lůzři," zasmála se Iris, ale byl to smích plný zoufalství a smutku.

„Nechceš si o tom promluvit?" zeptala se jí opatrně Ultear.

„Díky za nabídku, ale já se s tím popasuji. Už jsem se přes to přenesla," povzdechla si, a jen těžko maskovala neochotu se o tom bavit. Ultear na ní nehodlala tlačit. Moc dobře věděla, odkud její špatné svědomí pramení. Nedivila se jí, že o tom nechce mluvit, a podle jejího výrazu by vsadila boty, že se přes to nepřenesla ani zdaleka.

„To o tebe si dělám mnohem větší starosti," podívala se Iris zničehonic na Ultear. „Můj problém je záležitost minulosti. Normálně zahrabaný pod vrstvou prachu. Ale to, co řešíš ty... Je to živé, nemám pravdu? Bojuješ s tím pořád, od té doby, co jsi přišla. Ty potřebuješ pokec víc než já. Neboj se přijít, jsem tu pro tebe," zazubila se na Ultear zvedla palec a všechny trable byly v tu chvíli bezpředmětné.

„Budu si to pamatovat. Od čeho jsou kámoši, že?" oplatila jí Ultear zvednutý palec a důvěrně na ní mrkla. Sama sebe svým chováním překvapila. Iris zjevně taky, protože zvážněla a hleděla na Ultear s překvapením a dojetím ve tváři.

Tehdy, tu noc, kdy se Ultear rozhodla konečně zbořit tu zeď mezi nimi, strávily nad kartami celé hodiny. Zbavily se vůči sobě leckterých předsudků a všechny druhý den ráno naprosto šokovaly svým vzájemným přátelským chováním. To pokračovalo i v budoucnu, jejich vztah se stále prohluboval. A dnes už ani Ultear nepochybovala, že si s Iris vypěstovala hluboký přátelský vztah. Bylo to neuvěřitelné, vzhledem k tomu, jak to celé začalo, ale bylo to tak. A byla na to nesmírně hrdá.

„Ale vlastně je tu něco, co bych chtěla probrat," neochotně přerušila Ultear tu krásnou chvíli. „Je to jenom drobnost, ale... pamatuješ si, co Dareia říkala o temných ceších? Trochu jsem se nad tím zamyslela, a začalo mi to dělat docela starosti," přiznala se. A byla to pravda. Doteď ji nenapadlo tohle řešit, ale vlastně to byla dost závažná situace.

„Sice se Balzac Aliance rozpadla, ale to neznamená, že nemůže vzniknout nová. Co vím, tak mezi cechy nejsou takové extrémy jako dosavadní členové, a těch neextrémně silných cechů je naopak hodně. Jestli se situace vyhrotí, tak to bude znamenat válku. To by se mohlo zdát jako to dobré, zredukovali by se navzájem, ale opak je pravdou. Mělo by to dramatické následky na celou Fiore," pokračovala v úvahách.

„Na tom něco bude. Hlavní kandidáti by se s obrovskou ničivou silou na okolí zničili navzájem, a ostatní by toho využili a začali plundrovat ve velkém."

„A nezbyl by nikdo, kdo by je srovnal do latě. Takže bychom měli zničenou Fiore, kterou navíc vykořisťují ti méně silní. Prostě katastrofa," polemizovala Ultear dál. obě ženy chvíly seděly zadumané ve svých myšlenkách a uvědomovaly si závažnost situace.

„No nic, jdu si lehnout," zvedla se Iris, protáhla se, a naposledy se podívala na Ultear. „A buďme trochu optimisti. Třeba se objeví někdo, kdo bude ten extrém a obnoví to napětí mezi temnými cechy, a nastolí jakous takous rovnováhu. Nebo se to vyřeší nějak jinak. Nezbývá nic jiného než tomu nechat volný průběh."


	4. Kapitola čtvrtá

##  Přístav Hargeon, deset měsíců po útoku Acnologie

„Volno! Volno, volno, volno, volno!" poskakovala Iris celá šťastná po kamenné ulici v Hargeonu.

„Jak já miluji volno. Konečně po tak dlouhé době se zase můžu celý den účelně flákat. A ještě v tak krásném městě, jako je Hargeon. To je tak skvělý! Už jsem se zmiňovala, že miluju volno?" celá rozvášněná se obrátila za svým doprovodem.

„Jo, myslím, že jo. Ale klidně pokračuj, někdo to možná po sté nepochopil," odtušil doprovod otráveně.

„Ty jseš tak chápavá, Ell. Ani nevíš, jak jsem ráda, že jdeš se mnou," objala Iris Ultear spokojeně za ruku.

„Jen si nemysli. Kdybych v těch kartách tehdy vyhrála, tak by mě sem nikdo nedostal. Je to tady lidnaté. Tím se mnohonásobně zvyšuje pravděpodobnost, že mě někdo pozná. Jsem z toho nervózní."

„Hlavně že Alyssu tady necháš běhat s Nerou bez dozoru," protočila Iris oči, ale pustila Ultear ruku a dala se do normální chůze. „Klídek. Je to přístavní město, o magii se tady nikdo nezajímá. Proto tady taky můžeme dělat představení, přestože je to velké město, ve kterých to právě z důvodu velkého počtu mágů většinou nejde."

„Stejně z toho mám špatný pocit," povzdechla si Ultear.

„To chce nějakou zbytečnou aktivitu na odreagování. Co chceš dělat? Výběr nechám na tobě, když máš špatnou náladu. Co takhle se procházet po nábřeží se zmrzlinou v ruce? Nebo nakupovat? To bychom mohli, přece jenom se do velkých měst s velkým výběrem tak často nedostaneme."

„Zatím bych dala to nábřeží."

„To doporučuji. Je to tam opravdu nádherné," ozvalo se za nimi. Ultear věděla přesně, kdo tam je, a hlavou se jí prohánělo jediné. Je to v háji. Zamrzla na místě, neschopna okamžité reakce.

Probrala ji až Iris, které se přítomnost dané osoby zjevně také nezamlouvala. Nejdřív hlasitě vykřikla jeho jméno, a následně se schovala za vůz. Velmi nenápadné.

Ultear to nechápala, ale svým sobeckým způsobem to vítala. Iris byla skvělé rozptýlení v napjaté situaci. Teď už jenom využít její reakce, ať už je její důvod jakýkoliv.

Tři vteřiny. To byl čas, po kterém si Iris všimla její komunikační lacrimy. Ultear ji ani neměla v plánu skutečně použít, stačilo, že Iris ví o jejím využití ke stalkování, a byl oheň na střeše.

„Ultear!" zapištěla mladá žena, vyletěla zpoza vozu a jako naštvaný býk se řítila k původci svého rozhořčení. To, že se kvůli něčemu ještě tři vteřiny zpátky schovávala, bylo v tu chvíli bezpředmětné. „Kolikrát jsem ti už říkala, abys mě tou svojí koulí nestalkovala?"

„Ještě ani jednou," odpověděla Ultear s kamennou tváří.

Tím Iris sebrala veškerou argumentaci: „Tak ti to říkám teď. A doufám, že se nebudu muset opakovat," prohlásila, a svoji mluvu podtrhla výsostně uraženým podtónem a výrazem.

„Když mi vyklopíš, proč se chováš jako idiot více než obvykle, tak s tím nemám problém."

„To je vydírání," procedila Iris mezi zuby, „ a vlastně o moc nejde, jenom mu dloužím tři miliony jewelů, plus úroky."

„Tři miliony?!"

„Oh. Já si říkal, odkud tě znám. Skoro bych tě nepoznal, Keno-chan," ozval se původce všech problémů.

„On mě poznal?" zhrozila se Iris.

„To víš. Na světě asi není moc lidí, kteří by si od něj půjčili tří melouny a následně zmizeli z povrchu zemského, a když se náhodou ukázali, tak se s velkou parádou před ním schovávali za vozem," namítla Ultear sarkasticky.

„Pche! Já už to splatila!" prohlásila Iris hrdě.

„A... kde je teda problém?" nechápala Ultear.

„No... jen z větší části," usmála se Iris co nejvíce nevinně. Ultear se nezmohla na více než na zvídavě zvednuté obočí.

...................................

„Tohle je tak boží! Vždycky jsem chtěla dělat servírku!" rozplývala se Iris. „Ale věřila bys tomu? Já myslela, že to je lichvář, a on půjčuje za normální úrok. Prostě skvělé."

„Ale notak. Vždyť to není nic tak přelomového, abys kvůli tomu musela být takhle nadšená," uklidňoval dívku Yajima.

I Ultear by potřebovala uklidnit, ale ne zrovna z důvodu velkého nadšení. Jako by nestačilo, že byla okolnostmi donucena vlézt do podniku svého bývalého kolegy Yajimy-sama. Ale v Iris se někde vzala neuvěřitelná energie a vlezlost (ne že by Iris i normálně nebyla zbytečně energická a vlezlá, spíše to bylo tentokrát extrémně vyhrocené), až s ní Yajimovi došla trpělivost, vecpal jí restaurační zástěru, a nechal ji tu obsluhovat. Už to samotné by splnilo roční povolenou dávku bizáru naprosto s přehledem. Tady k tomu navíc dostala bizarní kontext gratis. Lahoda.

„A kdyby sis nepůjčovala peníze s nulovými informacemi, možná bys pak nemusela dělat se splácením takové divadlo," řekla nakonec jenom otráveně.

„Suchare," zamračila se na ní Iris, ale hned na to s obrovským nadšením odběhla obsloužit zákazníka.

„Až příště budu chtít udělat kravinu typu "vsadit se s Iris o tom, že spolu půjdeme do města", prosím, zastavte mě někdo. Kdokoliv!" naplácla Ultear svůj obličej zmučeně na stůl.

„A proč s ní ty karty vůbec hraješ?" zeptal se jí majitel restaurace. „A celkově by mě zajímalo, proč trávíš čas s někým takovým. I tvé chování je jiné. Málem bych ani neřekl, že jsi to ty. A upřímně je to jediný důvod, proč jsem zatím nedal nikomu vědět o tvé přítomnosti," zajímal se Yajima.

_„Milé,"_ pomyslela si Ultear v reakci na Yajimovu poslední větu.

„No, jako, no... Jsem hledaný mág. Takže mi nezbývá nic jiného než se dávat do party s lidma, kteří jsou ale trochu... jak to říct? Jiní. Také mají své problémy. Svá životní traumata, bolesti. Společně se jim daří ty problémy mnohem lépe překonávat. Nečekala jsem, že to může být tak efektivní, ale ono to fakt funguje."

„Víš, opravdu by mě zajímalo, co všechno tě k tomu vlastně přivedlo, ale raději to nechci vědět. Ale něco vědět chci i potřebuji. Jak to vlastně bylo s tím vaším zničením rady?"

Tohle si potřebovala Ultear chvíli promyslet. Ne že by to bylo nějak extra složité. Ale jak to podat?

„Je spousta věcí, na které nejsem hrdá, a tahle mezi ně bezesporu patří. Byla to naprosto zbytečná akce, ve finále pro nic. Celé to bylo moje práce. To divadlo, které jsem kvůli tomu na ostatní hrála, kolik lidí jsem kvůli tomu zmanipulovala, a nakonec to ani k ničemu nebylo."

„A co Gerard? Co ten s tím měl všechno společného?"

Další dlouhá chvíle na zamyšlení.

„Už od samého počátku to byla pouze zmanipulovaná postavička. Ten, který byl vidět, aby to mohl odnést. Nic víc," prohlásila nakonec. Nechtěla do toho dávat žádné emoce, nehodilo se to k povaze situace. I když zůstávalo faktem, že k tomu chladná nebyla. Vlastně to byla jedna z těch věcí, na které kvůli potenciálnímu pocitu viny odmítala myslet.

„Chudák chlapec. Jestli je to takhle, tak je možná dobře, že to celé zapomněl," povzdechl si po chvíli napjatého mlčení Yajima. Ultear chvíli bezduše přikyvovala, než si plnohodnotně uvědomila, co její bývalý kolega vlastně vypustil z úst. A bylo to jako zásah blesku.

„Zapomněl?" vyrazila ze sebe šokovaně. Tato drobná vědomost se najednou vynořila z hlubin jejích vzpomínek a ona jí zůstala naprosto omráčená.

„Ano. To jsi nevěděla?" podivil se Yajima.

„Věděla," přiznala váhavě, „jen jsem tomu nevěnovala pozornost," přiznala zamyšleně. Pak se jí oči rozšířily.

„Oni ho chytili, že? Při tom fiasku s Oracion Seis. Ale všechno zapomněl. A... To je úžasný! Je naživu, ale bez paměti!" povzdechla si Ultear fascinovaně. Neměla ponětí, co ji na celé situaci tak dojalo, ale byla naprosto šokovaná zjištěnými poznatky.

„A co s tím?" pronesl Yajima trefně mířenou otázku.

Ultear se zarazila. Co s tím? Hlavou jí létaly myšlenky, nápady, vzpomínky, přičemž jejich konečné vyznění bylo stejné. Ale Ultear to došlo až ve chvíli, kdy jí padla do oka její přítelkyně pobíhající po restauraci.

„Nic," zazubila se osvíceně. Pak se s lišáckým pohledem podívala na svého bývalého spolupracovníka. Tomu bylo jasné, že má za lubem něco nepěkného.

„Co plánuješ? Doufám, že ne zase nějaké zničení Rady," vyjádřil své znepokojení.

Ultear se nadechla v nesouhlasu, ale pak se zarazila. Vždyť je špatné, co chce udělat. A tomu se přece snaží vyhýbat, ne? Tak proč jí to přijde jako tak skvělý nápad a před jeho realizací by neváhala ani vteřinu?

„Ne... I když... Jako ne, Rada se ničit nebude, ale přesto...," morální zásek, kvůli kterému její nadšení zchladlo, mohl snadno znamenat konec celé té srandy, kterou si vymyslela. Ale to by to nesměla být Ultear.

A tak se uklidnila, rozloučila s Yajimou a zamířila zpátky do spolku, kde pokračovala ve svém životě. Ale při každém pohledu na rozdováděnou Kenu a na staré plakáty se svojí podobiznou, sváděla se v ní bitva morálních zásad. A byla jen otázka času, než tato bitva vyvrcholí do nějaké šílenosti.

##  Jezerní oblast Kalkata, jedenáct měsíců po útoku Acnologie

Když by se náhodný pocestný rozhodl jít na malou procházku po večerním okolí, asi by ho hodně překvapila drobná létající plachetnice, která zrovna okupovala břeh jednoho z jezer. Ultear ale nevěděla, kam jinam půjčený letoun zaparkovat, takže se musela smířit s tímto místem, které bylo ale dost na očích.

Byla velice vystresovaná. Kdykoliv se venku něco pohnulo, tak doufala, že to není náhodný kolemjdoucí, který by mohl všechno pokazit, ale její dvě pomocnice, které ji s celou dnešní akcí mají pomoci.

Nebylo těžké je přemluvit. Meredy by s ní šla dobrovolně i do chřtánu sopky, kdyby na to došlo, a Iris na to kývla jenom proto, že prohrála v kartách, a protože jí Ultear zatím úspěšně zatajovala, o co půjde.

A to se chystala na opravdu prvotřídní šílenost. Byla si vědoma velké šance na neúspěch, což v jejím případě automaticky znamenalo vězení. Ale už od setkání s Yajimou, což bylo více než před měsícem, se nemohla zbavit divného neklidu. Prostě to musela udělat.

„Létající loď? Jako vážně? Docela se začínám bát, k čemu jsem se to upsala, když jsi přitáhla i loď. Umíš to doufám řídit," spustila Iris, když s Meredy konečně dorazily a nastupovaly do stroje. Ultear se to rozhodla ignorovat a místo toho se zaměřila na vzlétávání. Loď se odrazila od břehu, rozjela se po hladině a po chvíli se od ní ladně odlepila jako přerostlá labuť.

„Tak to vyklop. Co chystáš?" zeptala se Iris, když, s očividnou důvěrou v Ulteařiny letecké schopnosti, se obezřetně usadila na křeslo v kabině s do očí bijícím úmyslem ho už nikdy neopustit.

„Dobrá otázka, Ultear. Co máš v plánu?" přidala se Meredy. Polekaně se rozhlížela po kabině, preventivně následovala Irisin příklad a uvažovala nad svéprávností své starší přítelkyně.

„Můj cíl je... Chci se vloupat do archivu vězení Magické rady," prohlásila Ultear pevně.

„COŽE?" vykřikly obě spolujezdkyně zděšeně.

„Uznávám, je to trochu nebezpečné, ale vy se mnou taky nepůjdete. Tebe," pohlédla na Iris, „s sebou tahám jenom proto, že už máš s útěky z vězení nějaké zkušenosti. Chci jen pár praktických rad, a abys pohlídala tuhle loď. To je vše"

„A co já?" chtěla vědět Meredy.

„Ty budeš díky svojí magii moje spojení s vámi. Kdyby se mi něco stalo, tak to přes vcítění ucítíš a budete vědět, že na mě nemusíte čekat. A navíc někdo musí pohlídat Iris," dodala, aby předešla protestům proti ponechání její osoby napospas Magické radě.

„Hej!" obořila se Iris uraženě.

„No vidíš, to mi připomnělo. Tady máš," Ultear zalovila v úložném šuplíku, ale tak, aby se stále věnovala řízení. Nakonec našla, co hledala, což byla středně tlustá bílá kniha, kterou hodila po Iris. „Manuál k řízení lodi. Kdybyste náhodou opravdu museli odletět sami, tak to bude na tobě."

„Děláš si ze mě prdel? Jak se mám jako sakra z knihy naučit lítat s lodí?" vztekala se Iris, která knihu navíc nechytila a dostala od ní ránu do paže. Pak se zhluboka nadechla a nabrala klid.

„Kurvadrát, Ell. Ty víš, že k tobě a k tvé snaze se napravit chovám hluboký respekt. Můžeš mi proto laskavě vysvětlit, proč se chceš vloupat do nejstřeženějšího vězení na Zemi jenom proto, aby ses hrabala v papírech?"

„Má to co dělat s tím Gerardem o kterém jsi mluvila?" zajímala se Meredy. S ní už se Ultear náznakově o celém problému bavila, ale nijak do hloubky. Přesto si dívenka leccos domyslela.

„Ano, více méně. Chci se podívat do jeho složky. Slyšela jsem věci, které si chci ověřit na vlastní oči," přiznala neochotně Ultear.

„Gerard. To jméno mi něco říká. Neřídí nějaký spolek na obnovu přírody po použití magie?" zamyslela se Iris.

„Ne, je ve vězení. A nevím o tom, že by něco takového podnikal předtím," uváděla Ultear na pravou míru vykolejeně.

„Tak to je někdo jiný."

„Ty bys ho mohla znát jako Siegraina. Tuším, že jsi ho tehdy i potkala osobně."

„Jo tenhle! Ten modrovlasý s klikyhákem u oka, že jo? Jak jste spolu oddělali Magickou radu! Hmm... Máš dobrý vkus, ten stál za hřích. Takovej roztomilej sexoušek," pokyvovala uznale Iris.

Meredy dosavadní konverzaci nesledovala s velkým zájmem. Když ale z míry vyvedená Ultear nebyla schopna reakce a jenom s tupým výrazem sledovala směr letu, její zájem se strmě zvýšil.

„Ultear? Co se stalo?" zeptala se své kolegyně.

„Nic se nestalo," probrala se oslovená. Pak se celá rozhozená pustila do hájení svých zájmů. „Tohle zrovna není důvod, proč si chci přečíst jeho složku. Je to trošičku komplikovanější. Jak si na to sakra přišla?"

„Mám snad oči a vkus, no ne?" odpověděla zasněně Iris.

„Ale já ne! Já tohle u lidí nikdy neřešila, a on nebyl výjimka! Zato ty...!" odfrkla si Uletar znechuceně směrem k Iris a nebála se své znechucení podtrhnout gesty.

„Do prdele řiď!" zhrozila se původkyně naštvání řidiče. Když Ultear znovu začala věnovat svoji pozornosti řízení, tak si oddychla a těžce se sesunula zpátky do křesla, ze kterého tak unáhleně vystartovala.

„Klídek, prosím tě. Dokud ho nechceš navštívit osobně, tak je to stejně o ničem," zatvářila se vrcholně nad věcí a začala spokojeně pročítat rejstřík v manuálu lodi, který mezitím sebrala. Ale když se Ultear k tématu zase dlouho nevyjadřovala, a když si následně prohlédla její tupý provinilý pohled, úsměv jí pohasl.

„Ty ho chceš navštívit!" zhrozila se.

„Ne tak docela...," začala vysvětlovat Ultear, ale do řeči ji vpadla Meredy.

„Nekomplikuješ to nějak? Nejdřív přečíst složku, pak navštívit... To už ho můžeš rovnou vysvobodit. Přece jenom nechat ho tam by bylo trochu nemorální," zauvažovala nad situací trochu zvláštním způsobem Meredy.

„Ty se taky nezapřeš," zabrumlala Iris na adresu malé dívky, nepochybně narážejíc na její minulost.

„Nemorální?" ignorovala jí Ultear, nasadila nevině zahloubaný výraz, a dala se do rozboru problematiky. „Takhle jsem nad tím zatím nepřemýšlela. Jako, neříkám, že mě nenapadlo ho vysvobodit. Ale přece jenom, vůbec nevím, co se dočtu v té složce a co bych se následně dozvěděla od něj. Takže je to celé dost otevřené."

Po tomhle vyčerpávajícím proslovu zůstaly dvě poslouchající zaraženě mlčet.

Mlčení prolomila až zničená Iris: „Allyso, až se s tímhle šílencem zase budu chtít o něčem vsadit v kartách, tak mi v tom, snažně tě prosím, zabraň."

„To jsem ráda, že jsme konečně v něčem na stejné vlně," usmála se spokojeně Ultear. Tohle byl sice vedlejší efekt, ale velmi pozitivní. „A teď se vrať k tomu manuálu. Zas tolik času na to nemáš." 

**Zdravím!**

**Tak se konečně dostáváme k něčemu zajímavému, lépe řečeno se konečně stane ta věc, která se jako jediná musí stát, protože přímo vychází z kánonu! A přibyde nám další postava, jupí!**

**Ale předem upozorňuji, že další věc vycházející z kánonu bude až na úplném konci v kapitole dvanácté (nyní je čtvrtá), a je asi logické, o jakou událost se bude jednat. Zbytek se bude nést ve velmi podobném duchu jako kapitola 2 a 3. Ale věřím, že pokud byste toto bezduché poblbování, rozjímaní a zápletky svého vlastního světa nechtěly číst, tak byste sem ani nezabloudili :D  
**

**Tak zase příště. Doufám... **


	5. Kapitola Pátá

##  Vězení Magické rady, jedenáct měsíců po útoku Acnologie

Archiv Magické rady byla obrovská místnost plná různě starých složek různého obsahu, vesměs pojednávající o přestupcích a trestech. Bylo to velmi důležité místo, každou chvíli tady někdo otravoval, že něco potřebuje. Ale nikdo tady netrávil času více, než bylo nutno. Nač to tady třeba hlídat? Vždyť je tady jenom ukryto více citlivých informací než v celé Fiore dohromady.

Jediný člověk, který se o archiv staral, byl pan Lupa. Nikdo si už nepamatuje, jak dlouho přesně v archivu je a jaké je jeho pravé jméno. Říká se, že to je starý voják, který kvůli své problémovosti dostával pravidelně služby v archivu, až se na vojenskou kariéru vykašlal a do archivu se odstěhoval nastálo. A přestože se z něj za ty roky stal starý nerudný dědek, nikdo netušil, co budou Magické jednotky dělat, až zemře.

„Co tady chcete?“ vyštěkl zrovna na jednoho příchozího otravného vojáka. Bylo krátce po poledni a pan Lupa si zrovna dával svoji polední cigaretu, tudíž byl ještě nerudnější než obvykle. To však ostatní neodradilo od toho ho i v tuto dobu pravidelně otravovat.

„Ehm… Poslal mě šéf, abych tady vyzvedl složku Gerarda Fernandese a Ultear Milchovich. Prý si v nich potřebuje něco ověřit,“ vysoukal ze sebe mladík.

„Už zase? Vždyť ty složky těch grázlů chce tak obtýden. Co je na nich tak speciálního, že pořád touží po tom hrabat se v jejich složce? Akorát mě s tím musí pořád otravovat,“ brumlal si stařík pod vousy, ale zvedl se a šel složky hledat.

„Proč? Kdo to je?“ zeptal se voják. Když zachytil staříkův pohled, sklopil oči. „Moc se omlouvám. Jsem tady nový, buďte prosím shovívavý.“

„Hele, chlapče, já jsem v pohodě. Ale u ostatních si na to dej pozor,“ pokrčil stařík nezaujatě rameny, zatímco hledal složku. „A odkud jsi k nám vůbec přišel? O těch dvou slyšel snad každý. Přece jenom odprásknuli bývalou radu, které byli sami členové! To bylo papírování ohledně skládání nové rady a vedení vyšetřování! Takový hukot jsem tady neměl už hodně dlouho, chlapče.“

„Jo to jsou tihle. Tak to se pak nedivím, že jsou jejich složky tak žádané,“ prohlásil mladý voják.

„A víš, že já jo? Jako, u té ženské to beru. Ta je prý členka nějakého super silného temného cechu a někde si tu běhá. Ale u toho chlapa mi to hlava nebere. Je zabáslej, z toho, co prováděl, si nic nepamatuje, a díky tomu je hodný jako beránek. A to mi věř, k jeho cele si chodí vojáci odpočinout. To teda ke všem soukromým celám, ale u zbytku si ti vězni občas trochu zavzpourujou. U Fernandese, nebo jak se jmenuje, to hledáš lupou. Fakt nechápu, proč se v jeho případu velitelství pořád šťourá,“ postěžoval si pan Lupa, který zrovna našel druhou složku a mohl je odevzdat.

„Děkuji za tip. Alespoň budu vědět, kam se budu snažit dostat. Ale jak to, že je Fernandes ve vězení? Já myslel, že je mrtvý,“ podivil se čekající vojáček.

„To jsem si myslel taky, dokud ho asi před rokem zničehonic nepřitáhli. A víš co? Když tě to tak zajímá, využij příležitosti a přečti si jeho složku. Tam všechno důležité máš. A máš to lepší, než abych ti to tady vadně tlumočil. Jen si tady hezky sedni,“ posadil vojáka stařík k jednomu ze stolů, hodil před něj složky a šel si sednou k sobě.

„Mockrát vám děkuji za ochotu, ale nebude z toho nějaký problém?“ vysoukal ze sebe voják a obracel se k odchodu.

„Nechtěj mě rozesmát, chlapče. Už je to hodně dlouho, co si někdo dovolil zpochybnit něco, co se tady dělo. A neděkuj, nemáš zač! A nevejrej tak vyděšeně, jestli to chceš někam dotáhnout!“ mávl rukou pan Lupa a pokračoval ve své polední siestě.

……………………..

„Nazdar! Co nám neseš v tuto dobu za zprávy?“ zamával na příchozího kolegu voják.

„Nic zajímavého. Byl jsem poslán se vás zeptat, jestli nejsou nějaké komplikace. Byl zaregistrovaný nějaký pokus o proniknutí, tak abyste se nedivili, kdyby to náhodou byl nějaký šílenec, který by chtěl zachránit našeho beránka,“ zasmál se příchozí.

A vojáci, pro které bylo hlášení určeno, se začali samozřejmě smát taky. Pravděpodobnost, že by se to stalo, byla pro ně tak absurdní, že to ani nebylo možné.

„To sis asi ani nemusel dělat starosti,“ poplácal jeden ze dvou hlídačů svého kolegu po zádech a nezapomněl se přitom dál pochechtávat.

„A tak znáte to. Musel jsem vám to říct, protože šéfové zvlášť u tohohle vězně dost šlapou po protokolech. A všichni víme, že by se dozvěděli, že jsem tady nebyl,“ Všichni tři se podívali na lacrimy, které sledovali dění před celou s neochvějnou přesností. Ale už se naštěstí za ty roky naučila ignorovat ty hráčské sekvence, které se tady při každé službě odehrávaly. I normální vězni dostávají málo jídla, a co teprve ti, kteří byli umístěni do exkluzivních soukromých cel. A s hlady polomrtvými vězni za zády se na službě nic moc jiného dělat nedalo.

„To by se teda dozvěděli, to ti můžu potvrdit z vlastní zkušenosti. Ještě, že ta věc nemá i záznamy sluchu. No nic, děkujeme za informaci, a vzkaž vedení, že se o našeho vězně postaráme. I kdybychom měli položit život, budeme ho bránit, protože nesmíme dopustit, aby někdo tak zjevně nebezpečný jako on běhal po světě nestřežený,“ pronesl ten první procítěná slova, až z toho jednoho chytlo za srdce.

„Dobrá tedy. Spoléhám na vás, kluci,“ mrkl na své kolegy příchozí, a přitom na ně luskl prsty. Výsledkem bylo, že na ně mířil ukazováčkem. Tuto polohu rukou však záhy změnil, a prsty místo na své kolegy zamířil na lacrimu. Objevili se Magické kruhy, záblesk magie, a přestože se na první pohled nic nestalo, dva hlídače to značně znepokojilo

„Hej kámo, co blbneš?“ zeptal se vyděšeně první hlídač. Rychlá změna chování jeho kolegy ho přiměla k ostražitosti

Nebyla mu ale moc platná, protože místo odpovědi k sobě příchozí přiložil svojí rozevřenou dlaň s pěstí, objevil se další magický kruh, a během chvíle byl prostor před celou plný ledu. Až na cestičku vedoucí přesně od příchozího ke dveřím cely, přirozeně.

Voják se pro sebe spokojeně usmál, a začal se i s úsměvěm na tváři transformovat v mladou ženu. Tou nebyl nikdo jiný než Ultear Milchovich, která se po skončení zpětné transformace spokojeně protáhla a s obavami zahleděla na dveře.

Poprvé na ní plně dopadla tíha toho, co chce vlastně udělat. Jako, už před tím si uvědomovala, že je to hříšná šílenost, která má neuvěřitelné množství hluchých míst. Ale až ve chvíli, kdy stanula před Gerardovou celou, jí došlo, že vlastně nedomyslela jednu drobnost. A to, že vlastně nemá sebemenší ponětí, jak bude Gerard reagovat a co mu řekne.

Přece jenom se nerozešli zrovna dvakrát v dobrém. A fakt, že si to nepamatuje, na problému vlastně nic nemění, spíše ho jen komplikuje.

„_Přece si nedošla až sem, aby ses otočila a šla domů? To si říkáš vůdce sedmi pánů z Očistce?_“ vynadala si v duchu, ale moc jí to nepomohlo. Její roční vnitřní očistec zjevně přinášel své ovoce.

Ještě jednou si pokusila všechno trochu porovnat v hlavě, v náhlém záchvatu sebevědomí se hrdě napřímila a nechala dveře zmizet. Odhodlaně do nich vešla.

V rámci svého angažmá v rámci Magické rady soukromé cely několikrát navštívila, i ty používané. Věděla tudíž, co za dveřmi očekávat. Ale realita zbořil její očekávání jako domeček z karet.

Možná, že kdyby tam neseděl na posteli, očividně očekávající její příchod, bylo by to o něčem jiném. A možná, kdyby si by trošku méně podobný, a kdyby prozrazoval nějakou emoci. A tak zatímco se Ultear oddávala zábleskové vzpomínce na dny, kdy tohle místo navštěvovala po Gerardově boku pracovně, nechala se přeměřovat pohledem právě jejího bývalého kolegy, který v cele z pracovních důvodů zrovna nepobýval.

„Působivé,“ řekl po chvíli uznale.

„Děkuji,“ ušklíbla se Ultear. Z nervozity chytala staré manýry.

„Jenom, nestačilo by poslat do minulosti jen zámek? Celé dveře jsou přece jenom docela nápadné,“ pronesl po chvíli jakoby nic.

„Zmrazila jsem dva členy magických jednotek. Nenápadnost je bezpředmětná,“ pokračovala s úsměvem po chvíli, co si ho měřila pohledem. Úplně cítila, jak ztrácí pevnou půdu pod nohama.

„Jak myslíš. Ty se vloupáváš do vězení,“ pokrčil nezaujatě rameny, ale na ústech mu probleskl jemný úsměv.

Ultear očekávala různé scénáře, ale tenhle zrovna ne. Tenhle cibuloidní nezištný tvor před ní nejen že naprosto odporoval její představě _beránkovské povahy_, o které všichni skládaly básně, ale navíc i zašifrovaná kniha byla čitelnější. Ona sice měla co říkat, ale alespoň jela podle známých vzorců chování! I když zastaralých!

„Mimochodem, jenom sis spletla celu nebo něco potřebuješ?“ zeptal se jí Gerard, jako by byli někde v hotelu, a ne v po zuby ozbrojeném vojenském komplexu.

„Nespletla. Chtěla jsem se tě zeptat na pár otázek,“ usmála se Ultear, přišla k jeho lůžku a opatrně si k němu přisedla.

„To se ti moc nepodobá.“

„A to víš jako odkud, když si podle spisů nepamatuješ ze svého bývalého života vůbec nic?“

„Snad si nemyslíš, že bych se s návratem svých vzpomínek svěřil Radě? Už takhle se kvůli tomu cítím hrozně, a ještě aby se v tom začali pitvat oni,“ zamračil se Gerard a v očích se mu smutně zablesklo. 

Ultear se odmlčela. Potřebovala na reakci více času, protože jí nový poznatek nemálo překvapil, a navíc zásadně měnil situaci.

„To se zase moc nepodobá tobě. Teda myslím tu část s tím, že se cítíš hrozně. Ta část s tím, že nechceš, aby se v tom kdokoliv pitval, se ti naopak podobá bolestně moc,“ vyblábolila ze sebe nakonec s vážností sobě vlastní, takže to celé znělo hrozně hluboce.

Od Gerarda si tím vysloužila další zkoumavý pohled. „Jsi klon, zdrogovaná, nebo tě přejel traktor? Chováš se totiž fakt divně,“ zeptal se po chvíli.

„To říká ten pravý. A traktor?“

„Pardon. Takhle narychlo mě lepší citový šok nenapadl,“ pokrčil rameny.

Ultear se odmlčela. Byl všímavý. „No, tak řekněme, že mě metaforicky _přejel traktor_.“

„Traktor říkáš? Tak to si fakt neumím představit, co to mohlo být zač. Nepřejetá Ultear by sem za mnou nikdy cestu nevážila,“ prohlásil Gerard sebejistě, a zahleděl se Ultear vyčítavě do očí. Ultear nechala jeho pohled proniknout až do nejnižších vrstev jejího svědomí. Samozřejmě měl pravdu. Nepřejetá Ultear se ani nenamáhala věnovat pozornost tomu, že je naživu, chycen Radou a ve vězení.

„To je sice pravda, ale to ty nemáš vědět, ať už se ti vzpomínky vrátily, nebo ne. Hrála jsem to na tebe vstřícně,“ pronesla věcnou námitku

„To neznamená, že si člověk zpětně leccos nepospojuje, zvlášť když už není pod vlivem, vzpomínky se mu vynořují hezky postupně a nemá nic jiného na práci, než se jimi prodírat,“ smál se na ní Gerard mile s podtextem sarkasmu. Pak jen pobaveně sledoval reakci své bývalé kolegyně.

Nevěděl, proč tady je. Vlastně si ani nebyl stoprocentně jistý, jestli tady opravdu je, už takhle pár situací zažil, kdy byla nějaká vzpomínka až příliš živá. Na druhou stranu, na vzpomínku se Ultear chovala až moc divně, mezi ty ostatní vůbec nezapadala.

Když tohle zohlednil, tak se samozřejmě nabízela otázka, proč tady je. Zeptat se ho na pár otázek byl sice zajímavý důvod, ale zatím nepředvedla nic, co by jí stálo za vloupání se do vězení. I když Ultear měla odjakživa jiné metry než on. Kdo ví, co s nimi provedl metaforický traktor.

Když už nic jiného, bylo zábavné sledovat její reakce.

„Ty se tady musíš hodně nudit,“ pronesla Ultear po chvíli zmateného zírání, přehodnocování situace a uvažováním nad tím, proč že to sem vlastně lezla.

Gerard na to nic neřekl, jen všeříkajícně pokývl rameny, na rtech se mu hřál vítězný úsměv.

„Tohle mě přestává bavit,“ protočila Ultear oči, „kvůli rozebírání svých problémů jsem sem nepřišla. Prostě jsem díky jisté události přehodnotila svůj žebříček hodnot. Možná proto se ti může zdát, že se chovám jinak.“ usmála se Ultear vševědoucně. Čekala nějakou reakci, ale dostal se jí opět jen zkoumavý pohled.

To ale vůbec nevadilo. Konečně se jí dovykreslilo, jak chce celou návštěvu pojmout, a mohla s tím hned začít: „A pletu se hodně, když tvrdím, že ty jsi taky svůj žebříček hodnot přehodnotil?“

„On se přehodnotil dost bez mého zásahu, ale dejme tomu,“ odvětil Gerard, a propichoval přitom vyčítavě protější zeď.

„Uvědomuješ si, že si vlastně nemusíš vyčítat vůbec nic? Že to všechno je moje vina?“ namítla Ultear. Gerard však její názor zjevně nesdílel.

„Asi tě zklamu, ale i přes tvoji značnou odpovědnost za své činy stále ručím já. Byl jsem loutka vedená za ručičku mlhou, ale natolik autonomní, aby šla po vlastních nohách. Takže si říkej, co chceš, ale můj žebříček zůstane, jak je.“

Ultear si ho měřila pohledem. Přesvědčenost v jeho hlase na ni působila dost depresivně. Přece jenom si tvrdohlavě stojí za činy, za které v původu nese odpovědnost ona. Jen jí to utvrdilo v jejím spontánním pojetí problematiky.

„V tomhle se asi neshodneme. Ale ať už je tvoje vyčítání opodstatněné nebo ne, stejně si myslím, že je tě ve vězení škoda. Ráchání v minulosti sis užil dost, teď bys měl začít žít činy. Normálními, nezištnými skutky, zapasovanými do aury normálního života. Smýt ze sebe tíhu minulosti tím, že budeš žít přítomností.“

„Normální, nezištné skutky? Žít přítomností?“ odtušil Gerard. I když nechtěl, tohle ho zaujalo.

Proti jeho vůli mu na mysl vyplavala jedna z mála vzpomínek, které si stihl pořídit potom, co se vrátil po Nebeské věži mezi živé, a než ho zavřeli. Tehdy mu jedna bolestivá kapitola jeho život řekla, že má splatit své hříchy životem. Protože si své hříchy nepamatoval, vyložil si to po svém. Proto se nechal tak ochotně zavřít.

Ale v klidu a spalující samotě vězení začal nad kompromitujícími slovy uvažovat z jiného úhlu. Tento úhel měl mnoho společných bodů právě s Ulteařiným pohledem. Nedělal si však iluze, že by se něco změnilo, kdyby daný pohled na problém zaujal hned na začátku. Výsledek jeho tehdejšího střetu s magickými jednotkami to nijak neovlivnilo, a takhle ho alespoň považovali za neškodného, a moc si ho nevšímali.

Což se mu později náramně hodilo, když se mu začaly vracet vzpomínky. Mimo jiné začal nad Erzinými slovy uvažovat ne z nudy jako předtím, ale pro jejich velkou hloubku. To došlo až tak daleko, že si začal zpětně říkat, že by mu nějaké to nepohodlí za malou vzpouru v duchu těch slov stálo.

Přesto ho ani ve snu nenapadlo, že by se z poselství slov, vzhledem k jeho pobytu ve vězení, mohla někdy stát reálná alternativa. A teď tady vedle něj seděla Ultear, tuto alternativu mu nabízela, a zjevně s ní osobně měla dobré zkušenosti.

Což bylo na celé situaci asi nejparadoxnější. Ultear si pamatoval jako cynickou a nepřející bytost, která brala jiné lidi jenom jako věci dobré k uskutečnění svých plánů (což jeho osoba dokonale dokazovala). Ale i když v ní tyhle povahové rysy dál spatřoval, byla z ní prokazatelně jiná osoba. A pokud mluvila pravdu, a jako že věřil, že ano, tak jejich žebříčky hodnot byly nastaveny opravdu podobně.

„Já vím, že to nezní jako nic moc exkluzivního. Taky bych chtěla něco více, cestu, kde se hříchy opravdu z duše smyjí. Až na takovou alternativu přijdu, tak ti to hned řeknu. Ale i tahle cesta má pro nás smysl,“ pokračovala Ultear v přesvědčování, když viděla, jak hluboce ho její slova zasáhla.

„O tom nepochybuji, zjevně ti to prospívá. Ale já jsem na rozdíl od tebe ve vězení, Ultear. Vím, že je to detail, ale docela podstatný,“ namítl Gerard sarkasticky.

„Bez obav, můj kolego. Už jsem překonávala horší detaily. Tenhle se dá překonat jednoduše tím, že odsud odejdeš,“ usmála se Ultear svým ikonickým, cynickým úsměvem.

„To si tedy neumím moc představit, jak by se dalo praktikovat.“

„No, tak základ je asi v odstranění pout,“ zamyslela se Ultear, a intuitivně, bez přemýšlení na pouta použila Archu času. Temný kov obepínající vězňova zápěstí líně zmizel, a nechal Gerarda ve zmatení.

„A pak bych velice rychle zahájila odchod, protože tímto krokem na sebe nejspíš finálně upozorníme,“ zamýšlela se Ultear dál. Když tohle zjištění zpracovala, zvedla se a popadla svého zmateného kolegu za ruku. Měla se k rychlému odchodu, okolnosti nectíc.

„Velice by mě překvapilo, kdyby to bylo až tímto krokem,“ odtušil Gerard, a věnoval přitom pohled prázdnému rámu od dveří do cely.

Ještě, než jím stihly projít, vytrhl své zápěstí z Ulteařiny ruky. „A nenapadlo se tě třeba zeptat, jestli chci s tebou jít?“ Zeptal se jí vyčítavě s neústupným výrazem.

V Ultear hrklo. Dneska jednala nějak moc spontánně, proto tomuhle pozornost věnovat nestihla. S bázní v očích pohlédla na modrovlasého muže. „A nechceš snad?“

„O to tady nejde. Spíše nechápu, proč ty bys chtěla. Předpokládám, že kvůli trénování kritického myšlení při záchraně exkluzivního vězně z nejstřeženějšího vězení na kontinentu, kde by tě taky rádi viděli za mřížemi, to nejspíše nebude.“ Vynesený poznatek byl vážný, a jeho autora viditelně trápil. Ultear musela uznat, že oprávněně.

„To zrovna ne. Jen se držím svých slov o normálních, nezištných skutcích. Vyrovnávám se se svojí minulostí, jak radím tobě,“ vysvětlila mu, a snažila se dát do prohlášení co nejvíce přesvědčivosti. Vzhledem k pravdivosti tvrzení to nebylo obtížné.

„Tím, že se mě snažíš dostat z vězení? Sice mi to lichotí, ale co je na tom normálního?“ vyvalil na mladou ženu Gerard oči.

„Hele, nekritizuj toho, kdo ti pomáhá, ano? Raději si sežeň něco na sebe, ve spodním prádle jsi docela nápadný,“ prohlásila Ultear. S mrknutím se opět přeměnila ve své krytí, mladého vojáka, a vydala se vstříc útěku. Gerard jí následoval se značnou nervozitou, ale také potutelným nadšením.

Člověk přeci jenom neutíká z vězení každý den.

…………………………..

V lodi vládl klid. Od chvíle, když Meredy vzala za své, že Ultear zahájila konečnou fázi, oba dva nadšeně vyhlížela. Iris místo toho využila chvíli ke spánku, protože stresování nad manuálem ji vyčerpalo.

„Iris, už jsou tady!“ zaklepala s ní zničehonic co nejefektivněji Meredy.

„No jo furt,“ protáhla se Iris, jak nejvíc jí to prostor dovoloval, a zmáčkla příslušné tlačítko.

I když sama měla s útěky z vězení zkušenosti, pravý rozsah Ulteařiných činů si uvědomila až ve chvíli, kdy na místo řidiče vedle ní vpadl člověk, kterého si (ale opravdu velmi matně!) pamatovala z dob svých největších úletů, a jehož obličej ve své době zdobil každé druhé novinové vydání.

Gerard však rozhozené spolujezdce vůbec neřešil. Mnohem více ho zaujalo vybavení lodi.

„Kde jsi tuhle loď sakra vzala?“ zeptal se Ultear s děsem v hlase.

„To není úplně špatná otázka,“ zašeptala si pro sebe Meredy na zadním sedadle, a vysloužila si za to od Ultear, která se posadila vedle ní, ošklivý pohled.

Žena se rozhodla otázku prozíravě ignorovat, a přešla k jádru pudla: „Proč?“

„Je tady všechno na špatném místě!“ postěžoval si Gerard a rozhodil rukama směrem k řídící desce.

„Chceš návod? Teď jsem ho tady čestně celou dobu studovala,“ vložila se do hovoru Iris, když opadl její prvotní šok, pokyvovala vážně hlavou a mávala kolem tlustou bílou knihou. Zjevně byla ve svém živlu, protože opustila bezpečí křesla a taktně se opřela o boční stěnu.

„Zdlouhavé,“ zavrtěl hlavou Gerard. „Co kdybys byla ty můj návod?“

„Princip rozdělení práce jako v manufaktuře? Proč ne?“ pokrčila Iris nezaujatě rameny.

Ultear s Meredy na ně zůstaly jen nechápavě hledět. Logika situace je lehce míjela.

Řidič a jeho návod to ignorovali. Raději se zaměřili na uvedení lodě do chodu a následného letu. Což jim docela šlo. I přes Gerardovy výhrady proti uspořádání čudlíků si s lodí věděl rady prakticky bez pomoci, a Iris se tak mohla v klidu pohádat s Ultear o dalším plánu. A to konkrétně o tom, jak se dostat do Fiore.

„No, přes hranice nepoletíme, to by byla sebevražda,“ uvažovala Iris. „Nabízí se cesta ze severu, nebo z východu, tam nebudou kontroly tak četné, a moře nám nabízí dobré krytí.“

„Souhlas,“ pokývla Ultear, „Gerarde, slyšel jsi? Ze severu.“

„Doufal jsem, že to řekneš,“ usmál se oslovený spokojeně.

„Co máte proti východu?“ zeptala se jich nechápavě Iris, která se přesunula na lavici vedle ženské dvojice, ale byla očividně uvolněnější než pod Ulteařiným řízením.

„Nic. Teda kromě faktu, že tím směrem je ostrov Tenrou,“ prohlásila Ultear.

„A Nebeská věž,“ přidal se Gerard.

„A Hargeon.“

„A Fairy Tail.“

Iris si je chvíli zvědavě prohlížela. „Chcete mi jako říct, že s touhle pitomou bandou mágů máte špatnou zkušenost oba dva? Že to jakože budu mít na talíři od vás obou? Jako by mi nestačily noviny, které o nich básní v jednom kuse, protože se ztratili z povrchu zemského, tudíž vám můžou být úplně ukradení!“ rozvášnila se Iris, s důrazem na poslední slova.

Gerarda však zaujalo něco úplně jiného: „Ztratili z povrchu zemského?“

„Já ti to pak vysvětlím, teď řiď,“ slíbila mu Ultear. Tohle řešit fakt nepotřebovala, navíc v ní začínal hlodat pocit, že se něco blíží. Což se nebylo čemu divit.

„Kdo vlastně řídil cestou sem?“ změnil Gerard zničehonic téma.

„Já,“ odpověděla Ultear pohotově, jako by šlo o naprostou přirozenost.

Gerard s tím očividně nesouhlasil. Zpráva ho naopak zasáhla natolik, že se svůj šokovaný pohled odhodlal na několik vteřin odtrhnout od řízení a vrhnout na Ultear. „Ty? To jste jako doletěly?“ obrátil se se svojí druhou otázkou na Iris.

Tu jeho reakce moc nepotěšila, a proto Ultear věnovala pohled taky, ale vyděšený. „Ell? Co jsi mi zatajila o svých leteckých schopnostech?“

„Ell?“ zarazil se Gerard nad tímto oslovením své bývalé kolegyně.

„To je moje falešné jméno,“ vysvětlila nezaujatě. Stejný tón hlasu si chtěla zachovat i odpovídání na Irisinu otázku. Bez moc velkých ovací.

„A on přehání. Zase tak špatně nelítám. Mám licenci, což už o něčem svědčí.“

„Počkej, nedostala jsi ji náhodou až na nějaký pátý pokus? Nebo si to s něčím pletu?“ zarazila se Meredy.

„To to je sice pravda, ale…,“ pustila se Ultear do své obhajoby, ale Gerard jí skočil do řeči, aby všechno vysvětlil bez příkras.

„Jaké ale? Naopak, dali jí ho jenom proto, že to potřebovala do složky. Zkoušející usoudili, že to potřebovat nebude, a když jo, tak si vystačí. Ale zkoušky nikdy nesložila.“

Iris na vypravěče vyděšeně zírala. Sice Ultear za kormidlem moc nevěřila ani předtím, ale teď děkovala všem bohům, že nezemřela při pádu lodi.

„Tohle si pamatuje. Zajímavý,“ zasyčela Ultear uraženě.

„Tak něco si pamatovat musím. Z čeho bych si o tobě jinak udělal obrázek?“ zašklebil se Gerard spokojeně „Ale k tomu tvému jménu, Ultear, nemyslíš, že bych si měl taky nějaké nové pořídit?“

„Můžu vám ho vymyslet já?“ přihlásila se nadšeně Meredy. Gerard si této osůbky díky tomu všiml, zjevně poprvé. Oprávněně zaujala jeho pozornost.

„Klidně můžeš,“ souhlasil, „ a klidně mi nevykej. A když už budeš u toho, tak mi můžeš říct své jméno ty. A dodat k tomu pár informací o sobě. A paní Návod to může udělat taky, když bude mít náladu.“

„Doufejme, že ted moc hovornou náladu nemáte, protože se nám zjevně chtějí představit jiní inženýři,“ vložila se do rozhovoru Ultear.

„A ty ukaž, že si tu svobodu zasloužíš,“ obrátila se směrem k Gerardovi.

Ten pokývl na znamení pochopení: „Ještě uvidíme. Na vašem místě bych se kvalitně připoutal.“

I když Iris s Meredy netušili, o co jde, zkontrolovaly své pásy. Tohle nebyla rada do větru. Což se ukázalo o pár chvil později, když se za nimi ozval zvuk letounů Magických jednotek.

„Iris, bylo by možné s tvojí magií vyčarovat naši loď?“

„Jako jo, ale nemyslím, že by je to zmátlo. Radary by to nezblblo.“

„Ale řidiče ano, a to nám bude na můj plán stačit.“

Gerard a Iris se na sebe významně podívali. I když se znali jen krátce, oba znali krásy plánů přejeté Ultear. Proti jejich úspěšnosti ale nemohli říci ani popel, a proto rezignovaně poslouchali konkrétní znění plánu.

**PS: Jména alias nepřítel překladatelů FT číslo jedna. Protože co se občas objevuje napříč překlady za verze vlastních jmen, to je opravdu k neuvěření (přesto však práci překladatelů ctím a nadevše si jí vážím, aby si někdo nemyslel).   
**

** **U většiny postav se navzdory tomuto dá laicky určit jedna verze jejich jména, která je ta hlavní (a to i u takové Juvie, která je podle mých toulek mangou a anime postava s největším počtem verzí svého jména). Je tomu tak i u dvou ženských hlavních kánonových postav. Avšak u našeho nově příchozího muže je to kapitola sama pro sebe. S jeho jménem udělali překladatelé takový guláš, že se stalo, že mi najednou chyběla verze, o které bych řekla, že je to ta jedna. Takže jsem se při psaní při vší skromnosti rozhodla používat verzi jinou než oficiální. Ale bude jen jedna, tak to snad nikoho mást nebude :)** **


	6. Kapitola Šestá

##  Horská oblast Polevská brána, rok a měsíc po útoku Acnologie

„Ell! Vzbuď se Ell. Nedělej fóry a vzbuď se!“

„Cože?“ trhla sebou oslovená, když si konečně uvědomila, že tato slova nepocházejí z úst dvouhlavého bývalého předsedy Rady, se kterým zrovna hrála piškvorky o zlatou propisku, a probrala se do reality.

„No konečně. Tebe je teda opravdu oříšek probudit. Musím s tebou něco probrat,“ remcala Iris, která seděla u Ulteařiny postele, a zjevně byla důvodem jejího vzbuzení.

„Kolik je hodin?“ zeptala se probuzená, když zaznamenala v místnosti podezřelou tmu.

„Kolem čtvrté ráno, proč?

„Kolem čtvrté ráno? Můžeš mi laskavě vysvětlit, proč mě budíš kolem čtvrté hodiny ráno? Vždyť teď každý normální komediant spí!“ obořila se Ultear na svoji kolegyni, která se ale jenom zašklebila.

„No, protože mi to prostě nedalo spát. A proto jsem se dneska rozhodla noc zasvětit pátráním a byla jsem úspěšná!“

Ultear absolutně nezajímalo, co že to vlastně nedalo Iris spát, kvůli čemu zůstala vzhůru a náležitě to prozkoumala s pozitivními výsledky, ale něco jí říkalo, že pokud se jí chce ještě tuhle noc zbavit, tak bude muset spolupracovat.

„A o čem že se to vlastně bavíme?“ zeptala se po mohutném zívnutí.

„No přece o tom mém podezření, že Azario a Dareia spolu kutěj něco nekalýho,“ prohlásila Iris s naprosto vážným výrazem.

No že to Ultear hned nenapadlo. Tak, jak její zájem vzrostl, tak i opadl. Tohle řešit nemá zapotřebí, a už vůbec ne ve čtyři ráno. Raději se otočila, zabořila obličej do polštáře a poslala při tom, s přáním dobrého spánku, Iris do háje.

„To, jak volnomyšlenkářsky se k celé situaci stavíš, mě uvádí v domněnku, jestli do toho náhodou nejsi zapletená taky,“ prohlásila Iris vážně. „Ale protože potřebuji nějakého spojence, tak si to prozatím nebudu brát osobně. Takže vstávat, jde se stalkovat!“ zaradovala se a zničehonic ovanul Ulteařino tělo studený vzduch.

„Keno, já tě zabiju!“ vystartovala rozzlobená Ultear. Už jí s tím malým démonem začala docházet trpělivost, což dokazovalo Irisino pravé jméno v oslovení, které působilo jako alarm. Skvěle ji ale docházející trpělivost probudila, takže vyletěla do sedu, aby se mohla Iris podívat do jejích vítězoslavných očí, a naštvaně si odfrkla.

„Koukni, není to tak, že by mě to nezajímalo. Ale nevidím důvod se tím zabývat. Podle mě jsou oba dva natolik rozumní, že se za tím nic zajímavého skrývat nebude. Chovám v jejich počestnost plnou důvěru.“

„Důvěru? V ty dva? To bys mě pobavila! Jako, v Dareiu dejme tomu, ale má relativně těsně po porodu, tudíž v ní pochodují hormony. Navíc moc dobře víme, jak k tomu těhotenství vlastně přišla. Ale co se týče toho modrovlasého bastarda, tak obě víme, že tomu se věřit nedá. Takže jdeme!“ ukázala Iris po svém procítěném proslovu na dveře ven z maringotky.

Ultear se nějak nezmohla na reakci. Občas jí myšlenkové pochody Iris lehce unikaly, což byl přesně tento případ. Protože jestli byl někdo, komu se dalo věřit, že neudělá nějakou kravinu, tak to byli právě ti dva. Dareia, která byla unesena, mučena, zahanbena a zbouchnuta nějakým hnusným temným cechem, a u které se objevili neskutečně silné instinkty matky chránit, učit a nenechat se zlomit (což není divu, když své dítě musí živit sama pod neustálými pohledy své konzervativní rodiny, jejíž hlavní jádro ji bezcitně odvrhlo).

A Gerard alias Azario (To jméno vybrali spolu s Meredy, a jako ne, že by nebylo hezké, ale podle Ulteařina názoru mohli vybrat něco méně nápadného.), kterého se kdoví proč projevovaly silné negativní emoce způsobené jeho minulostí, a který se stejně jako Ultear chovat tak, aby se ze své minulosti nějak vyplatil. A on na rozdíl od ní někde chytil povahu, se kterou měl reálnou šanci, že se mu to někdy opravdu povede.

A teď ať jí někdo tvrdí, že se těmhle dvěma nedá věřit.

Povzdechla si. Tohle chtělo ústupek, jinak to nemělo budoucnost. „Dobře. Uděláme sázku. Já tam s tebou teda půjdu, i když nerada. Pokud se ukáže, že tvé obavy byly oprávněné, pak se ti omluvím, postavím se na tvou stranu a budu za to bojovat. Pokud se ukáže, že má důvěra v ně byla oprávněná, tak se omluvíš ty a necháš to plavat. Ok?“ navrhla jedinou možnost, která by jí zaručovala alespoň nějakou ochranu, kdyby měla pravdu, a do které Iris určitě půjde.

Iris se zazubila. Nepochybovala o výhře. Myslela si, že má svoji kamarádku v hrsti. „Dohodnuto.“

„_Ta je tak snadno manipulovatelná_,“ pomyslely si obě, zatímco se připravovali do lednového mrazu.

………………..

Už tomu bylo skoro rok, co se z dvou bývalých sokyň staly přítelkyně. Za tu dlouhou dobu už si navzájem osahaly své vzorce chování. Ultear už tedy věděla, že Iris má ke svým záštím vždycky nějaký důvod. Většinou je ten důvod naprostá stupidita, ale vždycky tam je.

A dokonale se to potvrdilo, když přišel Gerard. Zezačátku to vypadalo naprosto bezproblémově. Zatímco Ultear si na jeho nové chování teprve zvykala, Iris byla naprostý suverén. Pak ale přišla otázka na její magii hudby.

Ultear upřímně nechápala, proč to Iris tak řeší. Gerard se vyznal, protože i když měl Radu jenom jako prostředek k uskutečnění svých plánů, hodně se v ní angažoval. Díky tomu si toho odtamtud podvědomě odnesl opravdu mnoho. I Ultear už narazila na spoustu věcí, které ji Rada dala, a přitom její reálné angažmá bylo třetinové a postavení poloviční.

„Hej, támhle jsou!“ vykřikla Iris po chvíli brodění temným lesem a sledování stop dvou podezřelých. Následně velice ‘nenápadně‘ zapadla za nerovnost.

„Zjevně si nás nevšimli,“ prohlásila s pohledem upřeným na sledovanou dvojici.

„Což je naprosto obdivuhodné,“ zamumlala Ultear, která se ležérně přidala ke své kumpánce. Absolutně nechápala, jak někdo mohl tohohle slona přeslechnout. Meredy taky nevzbudila, když ji šla vytáhnout na tuhle absurdní sledovačku. Ačkoliv také byla pravda, že Iris byla mágině zvuku, takže to asi prostě měla v auře.

„Co to tam dělaj? Vždyť nic nedělají!“ mžourala Iris do tmy.

„Nechci vypadat jako expert, ale podle toho, že sedí v tureckém sedu a kolem nich je vidět jejich magická energie se dá soudit, že meditují ve snaze navýšit svoji magickou energii.“

„Takže trénují,“ pronesla zachmuřeně Iris. Zjevně ji to nepotěšilo.

Zato Ultear se ulevilo. Jak říkala, nic špatného se nedělo, všechno bylo v naprostém pořádku. Mohla jít zase spát a neřešit to.

„No to je vrchol! To si to nemůžou trénovat alespoň uvnitř? Nejenom že tady provádějí takovou nestydatost…,“ rozčilovala se Iris, a opět se nenamáhala se ztišit

„Nestydatost?“ nazvedla Ultear tázavě obočí. Trochu jí míjela logika, se kterou Iris na tohle přišla. Navíc jí něco začalo říkat, že to možná s tím vítězstvím v sázce nebude tak jednoduché.

„…ale ještě nesmyslně v zimě uprostřed lesa! Vždyť si na tohle klidně mohli zůstat v maringotce! Už jen kvůli nám!“ pohlédla ve svém rozčílení s vševědoucím výrazem na Ultear.

„Ehm…,“ Ultear nějak došla slova. Rychle se jí jich ale dostalo ve chvíli, kdy zachytila zvyšující se hladinu magické energie ve vzduchu.

„Kryj se!“ stáhla rychle Iris za hroudu, kde se schovávaly, aby je nijak nezasáhla podívaná, která se před nimi rozpoutala.

Záblesk světla, který doprovázel malý magický meteor, vznášející se přímo nad meditující dvojici, prosvětlil les na několik metrů daleko. Ale nebylo to nic proti záři, která následovala, když se magický meteor střetl s ochrannou bariérou dvojici chránící. Záře byla tak pronikavá, že dvě stalkerky naprosto oslepila a trvalo jim notnou chvíli, než se jim i po zmizení světelného jevu vrátil zrak do použitelného stavu.

„Tak tohle nebylo vůbec špatné. Dobrá práce, oba dva!“ pokývala Ultear uznale hlavou.

„Tak tohle bylo přes čáru. Jen počkej!“ zahromovala Iris, pak se bleskové postavila a z plných plic zařvala: „Azario! Tak tohle si vypiješ!“

„_Tohle skončí špatně …_,“ pomyslela si Ultear během zoufalství, které jí po Irisině nenadálém prozrazení zaplavilo. A měla pravdu.

„Jak si to jako představuješ? Chudák Dareia, vystavovat jí takovému tlaku, nebezpečí a vyčerpání Vždyť ani ne před měsícech porodila! Její tělo ještě není na takový nápor připraveno. Nemluvě o tom, že musí vychovávat dítě, o které se musí starat úplně sama!“

„Iris, klídek. Přestaň na mě křičet a poslouchej.“ snažil se jí opatrně uklidnit Gerard. Z Irisina náhlého zjevení byl očividně značně vykolejený.

„Jo, Iris. Všechno ti vysvětlíme. Takže nevyšiluj a nedělej ukvapené závěry,“ přitakala Dareia.

„Ty se k tomu nijak nevyjadřuj! Taky nechápu, na co jsi myslela!“ sekla Iris po Dareiře takovým pohledem, že Dareia okamžitě zabodla svůj provinilý pohled do země, i když si za svým rozhodnutím stála.

„Ale notak, Iris. Vyslechnout si je můžeš! Vždyť situace není ani zdaleka tak hrozná, abys musela dělat takovéhle divadlo,“ vložila se do sporu Ultear.

Iris jí několik chvil hleděla upřeně do očí.

„Že já se na to nevykašlu. Mohlo mě napadnout, že spolu budete vy dva držet basu a mě vyřadíte. Přece jenom jste bývalí kámoši.“

„Co to s tím má společného! Jen jsem řekla, že by nebylo špatné si o tom popovídat!“ namítla Ultear. Příliš nevěděla, jak na Iris reagovat, protože byla rozjetá a jednala naprosto neopodstatněně a intuitivně. Přesto však byl odboj jediný způsob, jak jí nějakým způsobem usměrnit. Jak se jim to mohlo takhle vymknout? Vždyť to vypadalo tak nevinně!

„Tady je někdo nějaký výmluvný.“ zkřivila na ní Iris obličej. „Tak si to jejich vysvětlení užij. Třeba až spolu budete zase vymýšlet, jak se proti mně spiknout.“ obrátila svůj nenávistný pohled na Gerarda a hluboko ho do něj zavrtala. „A s tebou jsem skončila, panáčku.“

Než Gerard stihl zareagovat, obrátila se Iris na zelenovlasou dívku, která přestřelku sledovala s obličejem plným obav. „Dareio, jdeme!“ zavelela a vydala se směrem k táboru.

Dareia ještě věnovala dvojici odsouzených provinilý pohled, a poslušně Iris následovala. Měla v plánu svoji patronku nějak usměrnit, třeba jí i podat to vysvětlení, i když jí bylo jasné, že Iris poslouchat nebude. Minimálně ne dneska, když byla naštvaná, uražená a zrazená.

„Promiň. Tohle jsme nějak nedomysleli,“ vyrazil ze sebe Gerard po chvíli propichování místa, kde siluety žen zmizely.

Ultear si vložila obličej do dlaní. „To je v pohodě. Za nic nemůžeš, to Iris se chovala jako pětiletý fracek.“

Což bylo sice pěkné, ale na faktu, že situace dopadla naprosto katastrofálně, to nic neměnilo.

##  Horská oblast Polevská brána, dva dny po předchozích událostech

„Ultear!“

„To voláš na mě?“ zarazila se oslovená při průchodu kolem žebříku, na kterém se až u samotného přechodu na strop snažil o efektivní práci Gerard. Po Ulteařině výmluvné odpovědi se zarazil, pak ale protočil oči a zkusil to znovu.

„Pardon. Ell!“

„Už by ses to mohl naučit,“ zašklebila se Ultear spokojeně a po odložení pleteného košíku se dřevem popošla pod žebřík.

„Co potřebuješ?“ zeptala se.

„Potřebuji, abys mi z támhleté krabice podala šestkový klíč,“ ukázal na kufřík plný různých kusů nářadí.

„Koho?“ zarazila se Ultear. Ve stavebnictví se nikdy neorientovala, ale přešla ke kufříku a začala se v něm přehrabovat.

„No klíč velikosti šest. Ne, to je šroubovák. Jo ten, ale menší. Ten je zase moc malý,“ navigoval ji Gerard ostřížím zrakem z výšky.

„Nebylo by jednodušší si pro něj dojít osobně?“ zeptala se ho kysele Ultear, když konečně pod jeho bedlivým zrakem nahmátla správný nástroj.

„Ne,“ odsekl Gerard pohotově a jedním ladným pohybem si nechal klíč vletět do své ruky. Ihned se s ním v plášti pustil do práce, ať už zahrnovala cokoliv.

Ultear ho chvíli trochu uraženě pozorovala. Pak zavrtěla hlavou. Stále ještě si na některé Gerardovy nové vzorce chování zvykala. Přešla k změti nesrozumitelných nákresů rozházených po zemi a začala je svým laickým okem zkoumat.

„Co to vlastně děláš? Ten ventilační systém, o kterém jsi mluvil včera?“ zkusila štěstí.

„V podstatě. Dneska jsem to kreslil celou noc,“ zatímco rozmlouval, hodil klíč s cinknutím zpátky do kufříku a obratně seskočil ze žebříku, „a teď dělám nějaké úpravy v plášti, aby se sem pak mohlo všechno nainstalovat,“ ukázal do jednoho z plánků na složitý nákres trubek a klapek.

„Není to nějaké moc složité? A jsi si jistý, že to vůbec bude k něčemu? Přece jenom, ventilační systém ve stanu…,“ zapochybovala Ultear, zatímco Gerardovi pomáhala přenést pomůcky k dalšímu stanovišti.

„Jen počkej! Jestli se mi povede a bude fungovat, tak nejenom že tenhle nevytopitelný stan konečně začne pořádně plnit svojí funkci, ale vyřeší to i tvůj problém s mrznoucím prádlem. A složité to je tak akorát,“ pokusil se iniciátor projektu Ulteařin negativní názor trochu obměkčit. „Pomoz mi s tím žebříkem.“

Když před dvěma dny vyrazila s Iris na tu zbytečnou večerní procházku, už tehdy panovalo venku mrazivé počasí. To však nikdo netušil, že tohle počasí bude nejenže dál přetrvávat, ono se ještě mnohonásobně zhorší. Ultear to nevadilo, ovládala ledovou magii, ale ostatní už v neustávajících mrazech měli problémy. Zvlásť, když nebylo, kde se ohřát.

V nějakém normálním počasí postačily karavany nebo spolkový stan, místo, kde se všichni měli scházet, ale nikdy se nikomu nechtěl stavět, takže se využíval jen při takovýhle příležitostech. Ale na tohle počasí byl i stan krátký. A tak se mrazům začala podřizovat veškerá činnost ve spolku.

„No, ale bude fungovat? Uznávám, že to s tím mrznoucím prádlem je fakt na prášky, ale budou na to tvé stavitelské schopnosti stačit? Sice vím, že jsi navrhl, postavil a kdo ví co všechno ještě Nebeskou věž, ale není to přece jenom trochu velké sousto?“ zamýšlela se nad věcí Ultear během přemisťování žebříku.

Když přišla za Ibikim s prosíkem, jestli by nemohl přijmout jednoho jejího známého, dostala nepříliš důvěřivý výraz a pochybovačnou odpověď. Nečekala proto nějaké velké zlepšení, když odkryje Gerardovu pravou identitu. K jejímu velkému překvapení Ibiki obrátil o 180 stupňů. Ihned mu dal post dlouho hledaného stavebního technika a zanechal Ultear v naprostém nepochopení.

Ale potom, co Gerard během týdne opravil nádrž, klapky u plotů, čtyři zatékající střechy a vylepšil rozdělovací systém na vodu, nepochopení, proč dostal post technika, vystřídalo nepochopení, kde se to sakra všechno naučil. Co o něm Ibiki věděl a ona ne?

Když už to nevydržela a Gerarda se zeptala, odpověď byla prostá. Až moc prostá, Ultear by opravdu nenapadlo si jeho nynější výkony spojit s Nebeskou věží. I když to dávalo smysl.

„Projev trochu důvěry. A podáš mi pak zase ten klíč?“ zeptal se Gerard a vylezl na žebřík.

„Důvěru jsem ti projevila a jak to dopadlo!“ obořila se na něj Ultear, zatímco opět popadla svůj košík se dřevem a přešla k ohništi na okraji stanu. „Iris se mnou od té doby nepromluvila, Dareia se nesmí hnout ze své maringotky, a to nemluvím o tom, že to vůbec nevypadá, že by se to mělo v nejbližší budoucnosti nějak vyřešit.“

Po naprosté katastrofě v noci před dvěma dny oba zavržení čekali nějakou velkolepou dohru. Ale ono nic. Navíc je nastalé mrazy oba dost zaměstnaly, tudíž se nenašla příležitost ani chuť řešit to z jejich iniciativy. Takže už dva dny žili v napjatém očekávání.

„Jé, tady je teplo! Už chápu, proč nás Dareia poslala s Reinou sem. I když v maringotkách je teplíčko, oproti tomuhle je tam zima,“ zatetelila se Meredy blahem, když společně s Nerou a malým uzlíčkem života vlezly do stanu.

„To ji jako Dareia svěřila vám dvěma?“ zhrozila se Ultear, zatímco přikročila ke třem děvčatům a odborně si nedávno narozenou Dareinu dceru prohlížela. Děvčata ihned po odložení dítěte na nejbližší stůl zahájila svlékání nejsvrchnějších vrstev oblečení z asi dvaceti, které byly v současném počasí nutností.

„Když oni všichni něco mají. Spí, šli na dřevo, pracují.... Třeba Dareia háčkuje. A v karavanu je na novorozeně moc zima. A svěřila ji jen Allyse, já se přidala.“ vysvětlovala Nera s vítězoslavným úsměvem.

„Mimochodem, moc jste si nepomohly tady je pod deset stupňů.“ ozval se Gerard od stropu.

„Jenom? Tak to se nedivím, že Ibiki-san poslal všechny muže na dřevo.“ zamyslela se Meredy, která si očividně rozmyslela původní úmysl svléct svůj lahvově zelený bavlněný svetr. Dostala ho minulý rok k Vánocům od Dareiny babičky a pratety, které na stará kolena neměly na práci nic lepšího než zásobovat celý spolek bavlněným oblečením. A první, které každý nováček k Vánocům obdržel, byl tradiční bavlněný svetr. Ultear na sobě měla karmínově červený exemplář, který spadal do jejího vlastnictví. Gerard taky jeden dostal, dokonce měl stejnou barvu jako ten Meredin. Ultear tento čin nemálo překvapil vzhledem k tomu, že Dareinino příbuzenstvo nemohlo Gerarda ani cítit. (A to k tomu tehdy ještě neměli konstruktivní důvod. Teda mimo fakt, že se velmi vřele paktoval s Ultear a Iris, u kterých už byla zášť pochopitelná.) Holt to celé jen dokazovalo, jakou posedlost tento spolek choval k všelijakým tradicím a že ty byly asi to jediné, co dokáže vzájemnou zášť odsunout stranou.

„Proč ty jsi vlastně nešel na dřevo? Vždyť to byl tvůj návrh, ne?“ otočila se Ultear směrem k Gerardovi, který na dřevo nešel, ipřestože vzhledem ke svému pohlaví jít měl.

„Přijde ti snad, že bych místo toho neměl co na práci?“ opáčil s úsměvem oslovený. Pak se ale zarazil. „A když jsme u té práce, nevíte vy dvě, co vlastně dělá Iris? Od té doby, co jsme se pohádali, jsem se s ní neviděl a docela by mě to zajímalo“

„Pobíhá kolem, shání svíčky a vypadá ustaraně,“ podala Nera jasnou odpověď.

„To je divné,“ zarazila se Ultear, zatímco si ležérně přisedla k dvěma děvčatům jako odborná stráž nad novorozenětem.

„Tak třeba to souvisí s tím vaším sporem,“ napadlo Meredy. „Vy jste si mysleli, že její chování zračí ticho před bouří, ale třeba to je prostě jen ticho. Což by bylo pro Iris-san typické.“

„Nemyslím si, že by Iris kvůli našemu sporu kašlala na spolek,“ zamýšlela se Ultear. „Ačkoliv s tím typickým chováním máš pravdu. Asi za ní zajdu, i když je na mě naštvaná. Možná má nějaký problém, a pak by snad mohla náš spor odložit stranou.“

„Já ti povím, co má Iris teď za problém,“ ozval se Gerard, který se ale stále věnoval své práci na ventilačním systému. „Tohle počasí je její problém. Tohle počasí a její magické hudební nástroje, které potřebují speciální podmínky, mezi které dvacetistupňové mrazy opravdu nepatří.“

„To by částečně vysvětlovalo ty svíčky,“ zamumlala Nera věcně.

„Trefa do černého, oba dva,“ ozvalo se od vchodu. My o vlku…

„Iris! Co tady děláš?“ podivila se Ultear nad nově příchozí. Ta stála v huňatém kabátu, mráz ji donutil odložit svůj slavný klobouk, který nahradila zinkově žlutou bavlněnou čepicí. Tvářila se, jako by čelila dlouholetému nepříteli, a bez jediného slova vypustila směrem k žebříku jedno ze svých zvukových kouzel.

Nebohý žebřík se podsmekl a s prásknutím dopadl na zem. On sám to přežil bez jediného škrábnutí. To se bohužel nedalo říci o muži, který žebřík zrovna používal. Ten podlý útok vůbec nečekal, nemluvě o způsobu provedení. Hlasité zaklení, když se nesl neodborně k zemi, toho bylo důkazem.

„To si říkáš jeden z deseti Svatých mágů?“ neodpustila si se smíchem malé rýpnutí Ultear, zatímco v pozadí se smály dvě dívky a plakalo novorozeně vyburcované nenadálým zvukem dopadajícího žebříku.

„Neříkám,“ odsekl Gerard, který se zatím zvedal ze země, ale bylo poznat, že narážku vzal.

„Koukám, že máš spoustu volného času, když se můžeš válet po zemi,“ ozvala se Iris s ďábelským úsměvem s pohledem upřeným na oběť svého útoku. „Takže klidně můžeš jít se mnou. Nebo snad už nerozdáváš konzultace všeho druhu?“ mrkla na něj ještě, než se otočila a odkráčela ze stanu.

„_Padej!_“ naznačila Ultear Gerardovi potom, co se na ní celý zmatený podíval. Ultear jeho pocity sdílela, a proto neměla v plánu nechat běžet takovouhle příležitost. Což očividně sdílel Gerard, který se, i když se značnou neochotou, vydal za Iris.

…………………………..

Aby Iris našel, musel se vydat až k ní domů. Když do karavanu vešel, opět ho překvapila ta bezprostřednost, kterou prostor dýchal. Stejně jako majitelka, která seděla na židli uprostřed místnosti. Čepici stihla vyměnit opět za svůj klobouk, kabát taky někde pozbyla. Pohled měla upřený na pravou stěnu, která byla celá obložená všemožnými hudebními nástroji.

Nezasvěcený by to ocenil jako výstřední ozdobu interiéru. Více zasvěcený by nad ozdobou začal neskrývaně slintat. Opravdu zasvěcenému vyrazila dech. Magie Hudby už ztratila své vrcholně postavení. Gerard si vybavoval pouze jednoho dalšího člověka, o kterém věděl, že tuto magii používá, a to bylo hodně málo. Vidět na jednom místě tolik magických hudebních nástrojů, které někdo jako magické hudební nástroje opravdu používá, byl unikát světového významu.

Přestože toho už Gerard viděl hodně, bralo mu to hlas. Musel však svoji pozornost přesměrovat na Iris, na kterou nástroje takový hypnotizující vliv neměly a začala vážným hlasem promlouvat.

„Víš, že jsem na své nástroje ještě nikdy nehrála naplno? Ano, zkouším si na ně hrát magicky, umím to, ale nikdy od srdce a plným dechem. Netuším, co by se muselo stát, abych na ně zahrála pořádně. Ale taky bych si nikdy neodpustila, kdyby se jim něco stalo, jsou mi hrozně blízké. Jsou po mé matce, víš?“

Pak se znenadání otočila směrem k návštěvníkovi, propichovala ho vyčítavým pohledem a naprosto změnila téma.

„Většina lidí mi moji péči o nástroje vytýká stylem: _Děláš to blbě, ale stejně s tím nic lepšího nezmůžeme._ Zato ty jsi mi to vytkl stylem _Znám asi sto padesát způsobů, jak to udělat lépe_. Prostě jsem se urazila, jasný?“

„A teď už uražená nejsi, nebo co?“

„Spíše jsem se rozhodla spolknout hrdost. Asi bych si nikdy neodpustila, kdyby se mým miláčkům něco stalo jen kvůli mému egu. Takže… mi nějaký z těch tvých sto padesáti způsobů naznač, pane Radní.“

„Nejsi nějaká sebevědomá, když si myslíš, že ti pomůžu potom, co ses ke mně chovala tak, jak ses chovala?“ zeptal se jí Gerard a posadil se ke stolu.

Iris ho překvapeně propichovala pohledem. „Tohle byla podpásovka, víš to?“

Když Gerard nereagoval, rezignovaně si povzdechla. „No jo, tak se ti teda omlouvám. A myslím to vážně, i když to tak nevypadá.“

Gerard si jí ještě chvíli prohlížel. Pak rezignoval. Nemělo smysl se s ní o tom hádat. „Slyšela jsi někdy o magickém skladu?“

„S magickým archivem to asi nebude mít moc společného, co?“

„Částečně, ale dá se to na něm hezky demonstrovat… Když odstavíš pojem magie, tak si představ obyčejný archiv plný informací, přístup do něj je pod poplatkem, ale pro každého, kdo chce. Ale chceš informaci, kterou musíš nejdřív najít.

Sklad je tvoje soukromá místnost, do které ukládáš hmotné věci. Musíš si ji pronajmout, abys ji mohla používat, což je mnohem dražší, ale je to jen pro tvé potřeby, nikdo ti tam nevleze, máš věci hned při ruce.

Teď si oba prostory představ mimo čas a prostor a za poplatek si dosaď magii.“

„Tuhle magii znám! Tohle přesně používala na přechovávání nástrojů mamka!“ vykulila Iris oči. Naprosto přesně to odpovídalo!

„A nebyla sama. Používá to kdekdo. Magický sklad v malých rozměrech téměř nezatěžuje magickou energii, a něco z něj ukrást je prakticky nemožné,“ pokračoval Gerard v prezenci.

Iris nechápala, jak ji taková banalita nemohla napadnout samotnou.

„Ty to umíš ovládat?“ zeptala se i když odpověd stejně znala předem.

„Kdysi dávno jsem tuhle magii studoval dost podrobně, takže ano. Nebude problém tě ji naučit,“ pokývl Gerard a byl rád, že Iris nepatří k těm, které by zajímali podrobnosti jeho tehdejších studií.

„A naučíš mě ji?“ zaprosila Iris a nasadila nevinný výraz.

„Co za to?“ zeptal se jí Gerard s naprosto vážným výrazem.

„Zapomenu na všechny ty ošklivosti, které jsi zatím provedl? Což mi přijde jako fér nabídka, každý by chtěl čistý štíty“ pokyvovala Iris jako pravý vyjednavač.

Gerard tuto nabídku raději taktně přešel, protože tuto oblast svých zájmů opravdu netoužil rozebírat. „Budu moct dál trénovat Dareiu?“

Iris se zamračila. Na chvíli se zamyslela. Po chvíli prohlásila: „Když se mnou budeš diskutovat váš postup, tak klidně.“

„Tak pak mám asi novou žákyni,“ usmál se Gerard a Iris se spokojeně zazubila.


	7. Kapitola Sedmá

##  Tábor spolku Tři růže, město Rikkou, rok a půl po útoku Acnologie

Je spousta lidí, kteří by vám řekli, že dopoledne by jako svoji oblíbenou část dne nenazvali. Do spánku je ještě daleko, většinou v té době zažívají stresy spojené s vykonáváním pracovních či jiných povinností. Tento druh lidí má rád odpoledne či večer, kdy si může odpočinout, relaxovat a bavit se.

Existují však na světě lidé, kteří by vám tvrdili pravý opak. Jsou to většinou lidé pracující v zábavním průmyslu, aby mohli bavit ty, kteří musejí chudáci pracovat dopoledne. Tito lidé pak mají často jako odpočinkovou část dne právě dopoledne.

A tak to taky jednoho krásného květnového dne vypadalo u Tří růží. Bylo to paradoxní vzhledem k tomu rozruchu, který tam panoval předchozího večera. Ale nyní... jako by tam chcípnul pes. Ti, kteří se už po namáhavém večeru vyhrabali z postele, dělali nějakou nepříliš zajímavou činnost, například si četli, hráli si v blízké říčce, rozvíjeli svého ducha nebo ladili své nástroje.

„Ten idiot, který vymyslel tohle zatracený počasí, ode mě asi brzo dostane po čumáku. Jak mám v tomhle pracovat! Nemluvě o tom, že to neprospívá mým nástrojům," rozčílila se zničehonic Iris, čímž upoutala pozornost některých členů, kteří si jí ale vesměs nevšímali a pokračovali ve své práci.

„Tak udělej údržbu, až nebude takové počasí. Nebo co máš za problém?" reagovala Ultear, i když svoji většinovou pozornost stále zaměřovala na knihu, kterou právě četla.

„Když to by znamenalo další odložení, a to už jaksi nemůžu. Už takhle jsem se na to vrhla pozdě. Mohla bych to udělat při těch bouřkách, co mají přijít, ale ty kdoví jestli přijdou, když je slibovali před týdnem!" uvažovala Iris podrážděně, zatímco promazávala svůj klarinet. Zrovna na něm prováděla pravidelnou údržbu, stejně jako předchozí den na své příčné a normální flétně a jakou měla v plánu provést i na svých zbylých nástrojích.

„Uznávám, že by ty bouřky byly opravdu k něčemu. Už je ten déšť opravdu potřeba," povzdechla si Ultear při pohledu na všudypřítomnou uschlou trávu a použila knížku jako vějíř.

„To teda souhlasím, vzhledem k tomu, že je jedenáct hodin a já musím sedět venku jen ve spodním prádle, abych nechcípla na přehřátí. A to ještě ve stínu, kurvadrát!" rozčilovala se Iris dál, ale její ruce si přesto počínali s precizností a neochvějností vlastní pro mistra hudebních nástrojů.

Pak se narovnala a při pohledu na nedalekou dvojici dodala: „A někteří šílenci mají tu sílu v tomhle počasí ještě trénovat!"

Ultear si pobaveně odfrkla. Taky to moc nechápala, včera něco zkoušela a po hodině byla naprosto nepoužitelná. Holt měla na rozdíl od mladé dívky malý zápal. Ne že by její zápal nechápala, zvlášť teď.

„Taky by ji někdo mohl zastavit. Ale tady pan Radní zjevně námitek nemá," pohlédla Iris s nevraživým pohledem na jejího trenéra, který na cvičení dohlížel během toho, co se nimral ve vyzkratovaném záložním generátoru, jenž podlehl včerejšímu teplu (který byl kapitola sama o sobě).

„Prý jí to rozmlouval, ale nějak se mu to nepovedlo," bránila Ultear svého kolegu. „Prý ho až překvapilo, kde se v ní najednou ta tvrdohlavost bere. Jako, ne že by nebyla tvrdohlavá už předtím, ale nepřekračovala hranice. Ale jak se blížilo Rikkou, stále více nad jejími ambicemi ztrácel kontrolu."

Iris si odfrkla. Obě moc dobře věděly, kde se ten její zápal bere. Byli totiž ani ne den cesty od města Rikkou. Od města, které bude mít Ultear s Dareiou už navždy spojené. Protože minulý rok stavěli právě tady, když Dareia na týden zmizela. A vrátila se těhotná s roztrhanými iluzemi o životě. Nebylo tedy divu, že se snaží tentokrát stejné katastrofě předejít, i když pravděpodobnost, že by k ní došlo, byla velmi malá.

„Stejně to neubírá nic na faktu, že je to idiot," vrátila se Iris k původnímu tématu.

„I když jedna věc se mu musí nechat," pronesla s vážným pohledem za dvojici. Pak se jí v očích uličnicky zablesklo: „Bez trička mu to fakt sekne."

„A já už čekala, že z tebe vypadne něco kloudnýho," povzdechla si Ultear, která podle Irisina vážného výrazu čekala různé hluboké myšlenky či smysluplné úvahy, ale rozhodně ne sexuální narážky.

„Ty jsi v tomhle fakt nepoužitelná," zasmála se Iris zvučným smíchem, který se donesl až ke dvojici, které se předchozí hovor dvou žen týkal.

„Soustřeď se," napomenul Gerard svoji žákyni, když u ní zaznamenal výkyvy v soustřeďování magické energie.

„Když Irisin smích mě hrozně vyrušuje," zamračila se Dareia. Její soustředění rychle opadávalo, ačkoliv se všemožně snažila tomu odolávat.

„Protože je to mágině zvuku. Všechny zvuky, které vydává, v sobě mají malou stopu magické energie, i když to dělá podvědomě. Proto tě tolik vyrušuje," vychrlil ze sebe Gerard vysvětlení jako z encyklopedie. „Což je pro tebe na jednu stranu dobrý trénink vůle, použití magie i v zhoršených podmínkách. Ale taky se to dá brát jako znamení, že už je čas končit."

„Dej s tím pokoj," odsekla Dareia, zhluboka se nadechla a s velkým vypětím sil se začala opět dokonale soustředit.

„_Tak jsem to zase zkusil_," pomyslel si Gerard a vrátil se zpátky ke generátoru . Byl si přitom moc dobře vědom hovoru na jejich adresu, který kousek od nich vedly jeho dvě kolegyně . Také si moc dobře uvědomoval Irisin nesouhlas s jejich přetrvávajícím tréninkem, konkrétně s jeho neochotou trénink dočasně pozastavit. Což nebyla pravda, ale Iris to nějak nechtěla pochopit. Moc ho to netěšilo.

Díky svým učitelským schopnostem si získal velký kus její důvěry, přece jenom se jim podařilo, aby magický sklad ovládla během měsíce. To jí ale nebránilo k němu mít neustálé výhrady. Sice bylo všem jasné, že je má spíše principiálně, ale i tak to bylo přinejmenším otravné. Zvlášť, když v poslední době díky otázce jejich tréninku přitvrzovala.

„Au," vypískla zničehonic Dareia, čímž úvahy o problémech s jeho náladovou kolegyní přerušila.

„Vy dvě malé krysy!" byla dívka ihned na nohou a vrhla se na dvě asi devítileté děti, které byly zdroj jejího předchozího vypísknutí. Toť vše k soustředění.

„Omlouváme se, Dareio! My jsme si hráli na mágy a trochu se nám to vymklo," chlácholili chlapci naštvanou ženu, která v nich vyvolala silný pud sebezáchovy.

Gerarda spíše než chlapci zaujal předmět, který podle všeho Dareiu praštil a se kterým si chlapci hráli. Už od prvního pohledu to byla krásná řezbářská práce. Velikostí i tvarem by se předmět dal přirovnat k násadě od meče. Byl vyroben z tmavého dřeva, napuštěný lakem a ozdobený žlutými liniemi tvořícími symboliku blesku.

„Kde jste to vzali?" vstoupil Gerard neomaleně do Dareina procítěného polínka, kterým mezitím chlapce dál obdarovávala.

„Ehm...," zatvářili se chlapci zmateně, „našli jsme to támhle u řeky," ukázal jeden směrem k nedaleké říčce, která v teplých dnech sloužila jako jediný nemagický zdroj chladu. Bylo u ní tudíž docela rušno. Nedalo se chlapcům vyčítat, že si v jejím okolí hráli a neznámou věc vyhodnotili jako bezpečnou hračku.

Co by tam taky něco nebezpečného dělalo?

Otázka velice zajímavá, protože to nebyl obyčejný kus dřeva. Nebylo snadné vycítit tu odlišnost, ale pro zkušeného bývalého člena Rady to nebyl problém. Magie, kterou z předmětu cítil, ho velmi znepokojila. Nikdy se s ničím takovým nesetkal, i když mu to něco silně připomínalo.

„Tak tahle věc se vám právě zabavuje," prohlásil po chvíli zhodnocování situace.

„Proč?" „To nám přece nemůžeš udělat, Azario!" začali chlapci protestovat.

Dareia při konfrontací s vážným pohledem svého učitele také zvážněla. Předmět v jeho dlani si poprvé prohlédla a žaludek se jí stáhl. V tu chvíli ještě nevěděla proč. Tato nevědomost však pominula ve chvíli, kdy se Gerard rozhodl odhalit pravou podstatu předmětu.

„Vy jste si s tou věcí hráli na mágy, že? No, vlastně jste se dost strefili s tím, na co se tahle hračka opravdu používá," začal mluvit a během svého úvodu rozpažil ruku, ve které předmět držel. Následně do něj nechal proudit svoji magickou energii. Netrvalo dlouho a okolí jeho dlaně začalo žlutě světélkovat a praskat jako při vysokém napětí.

„Tahle věc je magická zbraň!" prohlásil Gerard. Hlasitá rána elektřiny a oslepující světlo nedaly nikomu pochyb, že se stalo něco velkolepého. Zaujaly i ženy, které doteď situaci nevěnovaly pozornost. A když se všichni vzpamatovali, uviděli nástroj nejlépe přirovnatelný k biči. Až na to, že část vycházející z násady byla tvořena černými statickými blesky.

„Černé blesky?" zarazila se Ultear okamžitě, když bič uviděla. Zanechala čtení a rychle se k těm dvěma připojila. Iris jí byla za zády.

„Máš s tím nějaké zkušenosti? Já se s tím setkávám poprvé."

„Už jsem viděla černě zbarvenou magii ohně u mého bývalého kolegy. Byl to Bohobijec," dodala Ultear na vysvětlenou, když zahlédla Gerardovo pozvednuté obočí vyžadující další doplnění. Když ho dostal, osvíceně pokývl.

„Já si říkal, že mi to něco připomíná. I když ta magie je odlišná, jisté společné znaky mají všechny bijecké magie," zamumlal si spíše pro sebe. Nezasvěcenému ta věta moc neřekla, vlastně něco řekla jenom Ultear. Ostatní už neměli čas se doptat, protože Dareia nevydržela nápor vzpomínek, který v ní bič vyvolal.

Podlomila se jí kolena a spadla na zem. Ztěžka dýchala a měla pocit, že se jí hlava rozpadne. Tohle nemohla být pravda! Co komu provedla, že se jí osud tak hrozně mstil?

„Dareio?! Co se ti stalo?" Iris dívku zachytila těsně před dopadem na tvrdou zem. V hlase jí zazníval nezvyklý strach.

„Já tu věc znám!" vysoukala ze sebe Dareia s pohledem na předmět, jako by čekala, že jí zase začne dělat něco strašného. „Tehdy před rokem ho používali, aby ze mě dostali odpovědi na ty jejich nesmyslné otázky!"

Hrozné poznání, které projelo Ultear a Iris, je obě naprosto paralyzovalo. Jeden by se v nich krve nedořezal. Vyměnili si spolu pohled plný poznání, šoku a strachu. Tohle byl fakt průser.

„Ty ten krám pohlídej. Je potřeba, aby ho hlídal někdo spolehlivý," ukázala Ultear rázně na Gerarda, který byl očividně naprosto mimo situaci (stejně jako chlapci stále postávající opodál, kteří byli situací moc zaujatí, než aby využili příležitosti a utekli). Nebylo se čemu divit, během minulých událostí byl ještě ve vězení a situace mu byla tlumočena druhotně. Neměl ji tedy tak zažitou, aby si hned dal dohromady spojitosti. Ale i bez toho mu provinile došlo, že bude dobrý nápad proměnit _ten krám _zpět v _kus dřeva_.

„Já doběhnu informovat Ibikiho. Tohle se musí okamžitě začít řešit," pokračovala Ultear a zamířila poklusem pryč.

„Iris, řekni mi, co se tady děje!" obrátil se Gerard na ženu, která klečela nad stále ještě zhroucenou Dareiou. Iris si ho chvíli měřila vážným pohledem. Pak si povzdechla a vypustila z úst dvě všeříkající slova.

„Dagens Faldet."

Stejně jak Gerarda poznání uvědomění, tak ozářil blesk, opět černý, i centrální náměstí tábora spolku. Naštěstí tam zrovna nikdo nebyl, tudíž se ani nikdo nezranil. Ale oslňující světlo a hrom, které blesk doprovázely, nikoho nenechaly nezasaženého.

Dareia se rozbrečela. Iris ruply nervy a s hlasitým zaklením si šla bouchnout do stěny maringotky. Gerard probodával pohledem předmět, který to celý způsobil, a situaci rozrušeně kalkuloval.

A Ultear stála na kraji spolkového náměstíčka, pohledem probodávala místo, kam blesk uhodil. Dlaně tiskla napjatě v pěst.

Znala tahle gesta. Měla jen jedno sdělení. Buďto se kliďte z cesty, a nebo se smiřte s následky. Což vzhledem k protivníkovi znamenalo pro spolek Tři růže válku spojenou s krveprolitím.

............................

„A taky dej pozor, ať si pořádně čistí zuby, má tendenci to zanedbávat. A nezapomeň k tomu dokopat i Neru, ta to taky neudělá, když jí k tomu někdo nedonutí, a když to má dělat s Meredy, tak nemá tolik námitek. A... Co to děláš?" pozastavila se Ultear, když zaznamenala, že si Gerard zapisuje něco do sešitu.

„Píši si poznámky. Vzhledem k tomu, že mi to říkáš už asi počtvrté, tak pravděpodobně budeš vyžadovat, abych všechno opravdu splnil, a já tě doteď ani jednou neposlouchal," informoval jí nezaujatě.

„Dej to sem!" vytrhla mu Ultear sešit a tužku podrážděně z ruky. „No to tam toho teda moc nemáš. Ach jo," podotkla, když si již zaznamenané poznámky prohlédla a začala k nim rychle připisovat další.

„Možná nebyl takový dobrý nápad svěřit to tobě. Sice v tebe chovám důvěru jako v nikoho jiného, vyjma Iris možná, ale stále jsi jenom chlap," povzdechla si Ultear unaveně. Nebylo se čemu divit, poslední dny ji velmi psychicky vyčerpávaly.

„Taky si myslím, že by bylo výhodnější, kdybych do Dagens Faldetu šel já a Iris tady zůstala v obraně. Nejenom že by se mohla postarat o Dareiu lépe než kdokoli jiný, ale i Meredy k ní má větší úctu než ke mně. A celkově má ke spolku důvěrnější vztah," zamyslel se Gerard, zatímco se drbal na týle. Ulteařina předchozí feministická slova a činy si už ze zvyku nebral k srdci, přesto ho to znervóznilo.

„Taky nechápu, co Ibikiho k tomuhle rozvržení vedlo. Ať už půjdu s tebou nebo s Iris, spolupracovat budeme v obou případech stejně. Ale myslím, že tebe chce tady, protože jsi náš technik. Navíc se docela velká pravděpodobnost, že se něco semele i tady, a bude tady potřeba někdo opravdu schopný. A mezi námi, Iris je možná důvěryhodná, ale Meredy bych jí teda nesvěřila."

„Proč? Vždyť o Dareiu se stará dobře."

„No ale starat se o Meredy a o Dareiu jsou dvě diametrálně odlišné věci. Meredy je dvanáct, je to opatrovnictví na plný úvazek. Kdežto Dareia je dospělá, postará se o sebe sama, Iris jí dělá... možná patronem bych to nazvala. Ale ve chvíli, kdy by došlo na opravdové opatrovnictví, tak je Iris mimo," zakroutila Ultear odmítavě hlavou. Ani si to neuměla představit. Až tak měla Iris v tomhle kvalitní pověst.

Tohle procítěné prohlášení přešel Gerard, vzhledem ke svým nulovým zkušenostem, bez komentáře. A zatímco si měřil pohledem Ultear zaujatě píšící seznam úkolů, doletěl k němu význam jedné věty z jejího předchozího prohlášení.

„Moment, říkalas _Důvěru v jako nikoho jiného_?"

„Ovšem," přitakala Ultear, jako by šlo o naprostou banalitu, a dál se věnovala seznamu.

„A kdes to vzala?" to už Ultear zaujalo a na svého kolegu vzhlédla. Tvářil se nechápavě a jeho zvednuté obočí toužilo po odpovědi.

„To nebudu komentovat," odsekla Ultear a hlubší rozbor nechala na něm. Po chvíli ticha slyšela, jak si pobaveně odfrkl. Tak tohle by měli.

„Už ti jde parťák," ozval se po další chvíli zamyšleného ticha Gerard, hledíc směrem k Irisině maringotce.

„No ko... co to máš u všech svatých mágů na sobě? To sis nemohla vzít něco normálního?" Ultear málem vypadly oči z důlků, když uviděla Iris přicházet.

„Ty toho naděláš! Umíš si představit, že bych si vzala v tomhle počasí svoje kalhoty a košili? To by bylo teprve nenormální!" protestovala Iris.

„Nechci nic říkat, ale má pravdu," postavil se na Irisinu stranu Gerard. Nebylo divu. Teplé počasí ze dne prvního útoku stále pokračovalo. Už dlouho nebyl nikdo zahlédnut s něčím delším pod kolena či dlouhým rukávem. Proto Irisina barevná kolová sukně, tílko a bílý klobouk nijak divně nepůsobily. Vždyť sama Ultear zvolila velmi podobnou kombinaci, jen v trochu střídmějších barvách a sukni vyměnila za džínové kraťasy .

„Fajn, ještě to probereme," mávla Ultear podrážděně směrem k Iris.

Obrátila se zpět k Gerardovi: „Tady máš ten svůj seznam a opovaž se něco vynechat!" hodila mu notes a rychle táhla Iris pryč dříve, než si ho stihne prostudovat.

„Užijte si to," usmál se na ně Gerard, když se vzdalovali, a v očích mu vzrušeně zablesklo. Ultear věděla, co záblesk v jeho očích měl symbolizovat. Znala ten pocit, i když se za to nenáviděla.

A očividně byl ještě jeden člověk, který s nimi s této otázce našel bratra.

„Neboj, zvládneš to tady na výbornou," ozvalo se Gerardovi za zády, zatímco podrážděně studoval Ulteařiny čtyři stránky poznámek, absolutně nechápaje jak to mohla stihnout za takovou chvíli napsat.

„To ti stálo za to se na tohle svých karet ptát?" zeptal se mladé mágině, která se v celé své kráse a podlosti za ním objevila.

„Ty mi za to vždycky stojíš," usmála se Ember, hlas měla naplněný sváděcí vášní. „Musela jsem vědět, jak se naše hlavní naděje s celou věcí popere. A musím říct, že se máme na co těšit. Hodně štěstí s tím. A nenech se moc unést," mrkla na něj.

Gerard se otočil a podíval se jí do očí. Tahle ženská něco věděla. A teď si s ním hrála a doufala, že mu ty informace bude moci za něco prodat.

„Děkuji za radu. Pokusím se," snažil se o co nejchladnější odpověď, aby mu dala pokoj. Věděl, jaké jsou Embeřiny ceny. Ze začátku, než to stihl zjistit, se nechal Ember manipulovat, což ho nyní stavělo do nevýhodné pozice.

„Ale ale. Tady je někdo podrážděný," setřela si Ember imaginární slzičku „Zjevně se ubohé mágině karet a jejích malých kouzlíček bojí. Anebo se bojí přiznat, že s ní má naopak mnoho společného," usmála se nesměle. Když to Gerard nijak nekomentoval, její úsměv zezlomyslněl.

„Myslím, že k sobě můžeme být otevření. Vím o tobě všechno, ale to jistě víš. A proto vím, že stejně jako já máš z téhle situaci v hloubi duše radost.

I když se to snažíš skrýt, minulost v sobě nezapřeš. Před ostatníma možná skryješ pravý důvod, proč jsi začal Dareiu a Iris trénovat, ale přede mnou ne.

Je to vzrušující. Cítit magii v kostech, bádat v mágově nitru… A teď je to to samé. Situace, která každou chvíli bude moci eskalovat, ve které můžeš snadno hrát o život svůj i ostatních. Přiznej, že ti to chybělo. Nedivím se ti, byl to tvůj denní chleba. Minulost prostě nezapřeš, Gerarde.“

Oslovený se zarazil. Ember použila v oslovení jeho pravé jméno. To ještě nikdy předtím neudělala, i když ho samozřejmě znala od samého počátku. Z nějakého důvodu se rozhodla přitvrdit. Což mu došlo i ze slov, které vypouštěla z úst. A ještě nekončila.

„Neboj, znám ten pocit. Spolek je sice fajn, ale je tady prostě nuda. Ty a Ell hrajete, jak vám to nevadí, ale mě už unavuje i to. Potřebuji vzrušení. Každý ho potřebuje. Takže...můžeš to ode mne brát jako takový dárek. Doufám, že si z toho malého vzrušeníčka něco odneseš.“ věnovala mladá žena Gerardovi poslední úškleb a rozpadla se na karty.

Gerard se zamyšleně rozešel směrem do spolkového tábora. Rozhovor, který s Ember vedl, ho hluboce znepokojil. Nepochyboval, že to byl jeho hlavní účel. Kromě zpochybňování jeho zaujetí v situaci (které nemohlo být blíže pravdě, jak si Gerard s nechutí uvědomil) mu v podstatě neřekla vůbec nic zajímavého.

Což mu na ní nesedělo. V jejích slovech byla spousta suchých míst, která nedávala smysl. I když ještě nechápal jejich význam, proč by mu je dávala, a navíc ještě zadarmo, jedno bylo jasné. I když celý Ulteařin a Irisin výlet spočíval v tom, zabránit útoku na tábor, něco se tady přesto semele. A on s Ember v tom budou pravděpodobně figurovat.


	8. Kapitola Osmá

Tíživé dusno. Úmorná vedra. Konec v nedohlednu.

I tak se dá popsat nálada, která panovala v lokálu ve vesnici Orion. Zatímco jindy v pozdních odpoledních hodinách lokál hýřil životem, dnes se odváží svoji žízeň hasit alkoholem jen ti nejodvážnější.

To byl důvod, jakým si nepřítomnost zákazníků omlouval hospodský. Ale přesto v hloubi duše věděl, že za malým počtem zákazníků nestojí počasí, ale dva muži posedávající v rohu.

Jeden byl mohutné postavy, druhý pro svou drobnost téměř zanikal. První měl drsný obličej a zelené rozježené vlasy, druhému se jeho červenohnědé vlasy líně převalovaly na hlavě a podtrhovaly jeho tvářičku playboye . Ale každého zaujaly hlavně jeho oči. Oči modré jako pomněnky, které zářily do dáli a které i přes mužův krásný vzhled každého odháněly pryč.

I přes tyto znaky měli muži leccos společného. Oba dva byli, i přes panující teploty, zabalení do černého pláště. Vždycky spolu přišli ráno a odcházeli pozdě večer. Vyčkávali. Nikdo nevěděl na koho, ale všichni těm dotyčným přáli předem upřímnou soustrast. Muži byli známí jako členové temného cechu, tudíž se přátelské zacházení nedalo příliš předpokládat.

Pravidelní zákazníci ani nemohli mít lepší předtuchu, jak se ukázalo třetí den od chvíle, kdy se muži v lokálu objevili poprvé.

##  Vesnice Orion, dva dny po předchozích událostech

„Tady to je dobrý zapadákov.“

„Což je zvláštní. Byla jsem tady asi tři roky zpátky a tehdy to bylo místo plné života. Hlavně tady,“ postavila se Iris před domácky vyhlížející hostinec. Vývěsní štít se houpal v letním větříku a hlasité skřípání bylo jediný zvuk, který byl na hony daleko slyšet.

„Místo plné života… jasně.“ pokývla Ultear sarkasticky hlavou.

„Ty jsi taky kazič zábavy…,“ zafrfňala Iris.

„Tak pojď na obhlídku. No pojď, chvilka posezení v hospodě nám stejně neuškodí!“ obrátila Ultear o sto osmdesát stupňů. Irisina slova ji podráždila.

„Vždyť to vůbec není naše starost!“ protestovala Iris, ale marně, už byla vražena do budovy.

„To se ještě uvidí,“ zašeptala jí Ultear do ucha a zamířila k jednomu stolu.

Ženy nijak nepřekvapilo, že v lokálu téměř nikdo nebyl, ale nijak je to neodradilo snažit se v něm chovat přátelsky a domácky. Hostinský se k nim choval i přesto velmi odměřeně. Ale velmi rychle přilákali jednoho mladíka. Ten se kolem nich nápadně celou dobu ochomýtal, až se nakonec nechal přemluvit k přisednutí.

Představil se jako Rudy. Svým vzhledem nezapřel příbuzenstvo s hospodským, měl tmavou pleť velký předkus a věkem nemohl být příliš daleko od posluchaček. Zatímco si potahoval ze své dýmky, líčil jim život ve vesnici tak, jak si ho pamatoval ze svého dětství. Jak jejich vesnice prosperovala díky pěstování brambor, jaký to mělo vliv na jejich rodinný podnik, který byl vyhlášený po celém kraji díky záhadné lihovině vyráběné právě z brambor. Jak všichni žili své životy a nic extra je nezajímalo.

„Nejspíš se ptáte, co že se to stalo?“ prohlásil Rudy po chvíli, kdy po idylickém vzpomínání hleděl z okna. „Jak to, že tady neteče naše lihovina proudem? Odpověď je prostá.“

„Vy jste mágině?“ položil zničehonic otázku, která byla úplně mimo téma, tudíž ženy zastihla nepřipravené.

„Ovšem,“ vyrazila ze sebe Iris bez rozmyšlení. Až potom si uvědomila, že to asi úplně rozhlašovat nemusela, a provinile se podívala na svoji naštvanou kamarádku.

„Tak byste už mohli slyšet o temném cechu Dagens Faldet,“ ignoroval Rudy jejich hašteření a při svém nezaujatém prohlášení bezděčně šlehl pohledem do rohu, kde posedávali dva muži.

Iris a Ultear se na sebe podívaly. Jejich otázka byla vyřešena. Potřebovaly vědět, co se dělo v této vesnici. Možná konečně přestanou bezcílně shánět cechovní sídlo a navážou se členy kontakt.

„To kvůli nim naše vesnice upadá,“ pokračoval Rudy. Nápadně přitom ztišil hlas, který byl ale prosycen vztekem a obviňováním. „Nikdy jsme nebyli nic extra, bydlí tady pár lidí, ale od příchodu Dagens Faldet a od začátku jejich vykořisťování jsme klesli až na samotné dno. Stejně tak okolní vesnice, které potkal stejný osud,“ muž probodával pohledem stůl.

„A támhle dva z nich jsou, v celé své kráse. Proto tady nikdo není. Všichni se bojí sem jít a provokovat je. Nikdo neví, co tady pohledávají, a ani to nijak netouží zjistit. Až takový respekt k nim i naši nejvyšší chovají,“ vysvětloval šeptem Rudy.

„Jak je možné, že se takovéhle věci dějí i v dnešní době?“ pohlédla Iris nechápavě na Ultear, jakoby od ní jakožto od bývalé členky Rady a temné mágině čekala minimálně dvouhodinovou přednášku.

Ultear raději odvrátila zrak a věnovala se opatrnému prohlížení mužů v rohu. Ve chvíli, kdy ženy překračovaly práh, si muži přes hlavu přetáhli kapuci, ale Ultear na nich něco zaujalo. Když na ně muž upozornil, nemohla přehlédnout tu zvláštní magii, která z toho mohutnějšího čišela. Ve chvíli, kdy zpozoroval její pohled, zvedl se. Jeho parťák ho následoval. Oba dva se klidným krokem vydali ven. Cestou prošli kolem jejich stolu, kde nechali papírek se vzkazem.

Ten druhý jim ještě těsně před odchodem věnoval krátký pohled, během kterého se jeho modré oči nakrátko střetly s očima Iris. Ženu krátký střet naprosto paralyzoval. Její pohled muže pronásledoval, dokud dveřmi neopustil lokál.

Ultear si mezitím opatrně přečetla zprávu. Byla jednoduchá: za deset minut u kostela. Ten nestál ve vesnici, ale kousek od ní, byl to původně klášter.

Uvědomovala si na sobě upřený Rudyho pohled. Promnula si spánky. Nepřítel si byl jejich příchodu vědom předem, což mu dávalo obrovskou výhodu. Ale situace mohla být mnohem složitější. Čím více se nad tím Ultear zamýšlela, tím jí bylo jasnější, že se ocitly v pěkné kaši.

„Odvažuji se tvrdit,“ obrátila se na Rudyho, „že ti dva se tady už neukáží. Čekali na nás. Moc se omlouváme za trable způsobené vesničanům. Přísahám, že to nebyl náš záměr,“ omluvila se muži, který ji pozoroval s pohledem plným šoku. V Ultear to vyvolalo pocit provinilosti. Už zase to dělá. Už zase někomu svojí činností ničí životy. Zbaví se tohohle prokletí někdy?

„Iris, jdeme!“ zavelela Ultear na svoji přítelkyni. Potřebovala se co nejrychleji dostat pryč od Rudyho vyčítavého pohledu. Proto se chytala příležitosti dané ve vzkazu, i když si tím pod sebou podřezávala větev výhody.

„Kam jdeme?“ odtrhla Iris pohled od dveří, které až doteď paralyzovaně probodávala pohledem. Bylo na ní poznat, že je totálně mimo situaci.

Ultear jí podala vzkaz, Iris ho přelétla pohledem a její tvář zbledla.

„Tak to v žádném případě!“ odsekla a uraženě hleděla do zdi.

„Tohle je jedinečná šance to vyřešit!“ naléhala na ní Ultear. Nechápala, kde se vzala tak náhle tahle její odmítavá nálada, a netěšilo jí to, protože si pro ni Iris vybrala snad tu nejnevhodnější dobu, jakou mohla.

„Tak si to vyřeš, ale já tam nejdu,“ prohlásila s pevným hlasem Iris a na židli se uvelebila.

„Tak to v žádném případě. Na ty dva sama nestačím. Jeden z nich je bohobijec, a ty není radno podceňovat.“

„Bohobijec? Jako ta zbraň?“ i když byla Iris stále uražená a neodhodlaná jít do boje, tohle ji zaujalo.

„Přesně jako ta zbraň. Je to cítit úplně stejně. Sice pochybuji, že by s tou zbraní měl něco společného, ale dělá ho to neuvěřitelně nebezpečným,“ naléhala dál Ultear. „A navíc, když jsme se s ním střetly naposledy, tak to nedopadlo dobře.“

„My jsme se s ním střetly?“ podivila se Iris.

„Ano, tehdy, když jsme se setkaly poprvé. Sejmul mě tehdy jedním útokem. A i když tohle s tehdejškem nejspíše nemá nic společného, tak přesto… Víme díky tomu, že je to muž, který vyjednávání asi úplně neuznává. Když s tímhle počítáš, tak je to směšně průhledné. Vylákají nás pod záminkou mírového vyjednávání, vyláká z nás zbraň a pak nás v nestřeženou chvíli oddělají. Takže musíme využít, že o tom víme, a použít to jako moment překvapení k útoku,“ vysvětlovala Ultear. Věděla, že nevolí zrovna nejšikovnější postup, ale kupodivu to fungovalo.

„Takže se jako bude bojovat? V tom případě nechápu, k čemu mě potřebuješ, když dojde na čistokrevnou bitku, tak jsem lehce mimo,“ pokrčila Iris bezradně rameny.

„Tak vymysli něco lepšího! Mě nic lepšího nenapadá. A neboj, ten druhý nevypadal tak nebezpečně,“ snažila se Iris uchlácholit Ultear, ale trochu se to minulo účinkem.

„Tak to prr… Já s ním bojovat nebudu. Nenamítám nic proti tomu krýt ti záda, nedělá mi problém nechat se od nich i oddělat. Ale proti tomu druhému mě nedonutíš bojovat ani za zlatý prase,“ bouchla Iris pěstí do stolu, až Ultear ucukla.

„Fajn,“ pípla smířlivě. Nevěděla, co Iris proti tomu druhému má, ale řekla si, že to zjistí později. Teď využila Irisiny ochoty do toho vůbec jít, a vytáhla jí rychle z hostince ven.

Kdyby se nesnažila tak vehementně vyhýbat Rudyho pohledu, věděla by, že se během jejich rozhovoru lehce změnil. Teď už koukal mnohem chápavěji. A rozhodně neměl v plánu nechat neznámé mágině vyřešit si to samy. Na to byl až moc zvědavý.

Když ženy vylezly z hostince, obě zarazilo, jak se za tu chvíli setmělo. I vzduch byl těžší než předtím, pokud to ještě šlo, ale byl konečně po více než týdnu cítit alespoň nějaký chlad.

„Bouřka? Děláš si ze mě srandu! My se tady celý týden smažíme ve čtyřicítkách, a zrovna když se objeví na obzoru takováhle sračka, tak přijde bouřka! To je v háji!“ rozčilovala se Iris, až se z toho nakonec začala smát. Smích přerostl v hysterický záchvat, ze kterého se žena smíchy jen těžko držela na nohou.

„Jak jsme se do téhle šlamastiky vlastně dostali?“ podívala se na Ultear s naprosto zfetovaným pohledem.

„Tak to bych taky ráda věděla,“ usmála se na ni Ultear, a obě s úsměvem plným naprosté beznaděje a zoufalství mířily k bývalému kláštěru.

„A neměla bys dát vědět Ibikimu?“ zarazila se najednou Iris. Ultear se na ní jen souhlasně podívala a přivolala svoji komunikační lacrimu.

##  Tábor spolku Tři růže, okraj města Rikkou, dva dny po předchozích událostech

„Dareio! Nesu ti ranní čaj!“ ozval se ode dveří zvučný ženský hlas. Ten však byl přehlušen neúnavným dětským pláčem. Matka, tímto zvukem již značně otupělá, na nově příchozí vůbec nereagovala a dál se snažila bez úspěchu utěšit své dítě.

„Dareio!“ zavolala Elion znovu, až sebou oslovená v leknutí trhla.

„Že ty jsi zase skoro nespala,“ povzdechla si Elion dostatečně nahlas, aby přehlušila dětský pláč. A k povzdechu měla důvod. Dareia totiž vypadala tak, jak se po celodenním utěšování miminka dá očekávat. Rozcuchané vlasy, povadlé tváře, kruhy pod očima… nic moc hezkého.

„A jak asi, když se ukazuje, že tohle půlroční dítě má větší výdrž než statný dospělý?“ zabručela si Dareia podrážděně.

„Prořezávají se jí zoubky, co bys chtěla?“ usmála se žena mile na dítě.

„Tady mi karma vrací to šestinedělí, během kterého byla jako beránek a já mohla v klidu pokoušet Irisinu trpělivost trénováním s Azariem. Za což vám s Ibikim ještě jednou děkuji,“ obrátila se Dareia posmutněle na ženu. Ta se jen mile usmála.

„Všechno v pořádku. I teď je naprosto v pořádku, když se sebereš, vlezeš si k Iris do karavanu a prospíš se.“

„Tak to ani omylem. Jedna věc je nechávat ti ji na pohlídání, když je zlatíčko, a druhá když propláče celé dny, protože jí rostou zoubky,“ bránila se Dareia. I když se jí představa, že by se mohla jít trochu vyspat zamlouvala, už takhle měla vůči Elion a Ibikimu dluh. I když zezačátku nevypadali odhodlaně, po jistých událostech se oba dva mohli přetrhnout, aby Dareia neopustila spolek. A tak, zatímco Elion jí s Rheinou pomáhala, kde se dalo, Ibiki zatlačil na Azaria, aby ji trénoval (což se Iris nesmí nikdy dozvědět).

„O tomhle nebudeme diskutovat,“ nedala se přemluvit Elinor. „Hezky si odpočin. Potřebujeme, abys byla hezky čilá. Dej mi ji, šup šup.“

Dareia ustoupila. Na to, aby se mohla hádat, byla příliš unavená. I když jí to bylo blbé, předala svoji dceru do náruče první ženy spolku a vydala se k Iris do maringotky. Svého cíle však nedosáhla, protože potkala Ibikiho, který vypadal hodně rozčarovaně. Odchytil si ji hned, jak ji zahlédl.

Informoval ji o zprávě od Ell, která jim zrovna klid do duše nevnesla.

„Dareio, nechci na tebe naléhat, chápu, že ti Rheina dává teď zabrat a že jsi unavená, ale bud připravená. Ellina zpráva jen dokazuje, že nás neberou jako náhodné rozptýlení ale jako plnohodnotnou problematiku. To souhlasí s Azariovou předpovědí, že se něco semele i tady. Bud opatrná!“

„Já jsem opatrná, to moc dobře víš,“ ohradila se Dareia.

„To samozřejmě. A taky vím, že nejsi žádné ořezávátko. Taky ale nejsi v moc dobrém fyzickém a psychickém stavu. Navíc máš k celému problému silný citový vztah. I normálně jsi tvrdohlavá, a tady budeš upřednostňovat srdce před mozkem o to víc. Jen nechci, aby sis ublížila.“

„Budu v pořádku. Pokud to půjde, nepokusím se do ničeho vůbec zaplést a nechat to na vás ostatních,“ ujistila Ibikiho. Pak se zamračeně rozhlédla. „Kde je vlastně Azario?“ zeptala se, čímž své předchozí prohlášení dala do pro spolek ne zrovna lichotivého kontextu.

„Poslal jsem ho zkontrolovat Allysu s Nerou, které šly pro vodu. No nekoukej na mě takhle. Koho jiného jsem tam měl po té dvoudenní Ellině masáži poslat?“

„Mě spíš uniká samotná logika posílání těch dvou pro vodu, ale dělej, jak myslíš.“

„Nikoho jiného nemám. Ty dvě se tady stejně jenom pletly, tak jsem je poslal dělat něco pořádného. Stejně tak jeho. Však ono mu prospěje, na chvíli odsud vypadnout.“

„Zníš, jako bys mu nevěřil.“

Ibiki chvíli neodpovídal a zamyšleně si promýšlel odpověď. „Není to tak, že bych nevěřil jemu jako takovému. Kdybych mu nevěřil, sotva bych ho donutil tě trénovat. Spíše nemám moc důvěru v jeho psychickou stabilitu.“

„Tak proto jsi ho nechal tady v táboře, i když to všem bylo divné,“ pochopila Dareia. Pak se ale zase zamračila. „Moment, psychickou nestabilitu? Mluvíme o té stejné osobě?“

„Asi bys toho o něm musela vědět o trošičku víc. Víš co, nech to plavat. Ještě bys nad tím začala moc přemýšlet, a to nikdo nechce.“

Dareia se mračila. Měla v posledním půlroce dost vlastních starostí na to, aby se starala o počestnost svého trenéra, ale na Ibikiho slovech bylo něco zlověstného.

Zavrtěla hlavou. Na tohle může myslet jindy, třeba až nebude tolik unavená. Jak se dostala ze stálého nasazení, únava na ní začala mnohem důrazněji dopadat. Cítila, jak jí těžknou víčka, a omluvila se tedy Ibikimu, že opravdu zamíří do postele.

Ibiki nic nenamítal. Usmál se na ní a chystal se k odchodu. Dareia si ale všimla, že si zívl. Kdo ví proč jí to zaujalo. Rozhlédla se po ostatních a těch pár členů, které měla to štěstí zahlédnout, se také zdálo podezřele rozespalých. _Tady něco nesedí_, pomyslela si dívka.

Najednou se jí únavou zatočila hlava a před pádem na zem jí zachránil Ibiki. „Kdybych věděl, že je to tak vážné, tak bych se tady s tebou teda nevybavoval. Mělas říci, že jsi tak moc unavená. Takhle budu mít akorát průser,“ narážel nepochybně na Elinor, ale Dareia věděla, že mají mnohem větší problém.

„Co to děláš?“ zhrozil se Ibiki, když se kolem nich objevila bublina. Dareia obětovávala poslední kousky svého vědomí na vyčistění vzduchu v bublině. Přesto se zmohla na odpověď.

„Podívej se kolem!“ Ibiki se rozhlédl a už i on zaznamenal podezřelou ospalost jeho podřízených. „Něco je ve vzduchu. Uspávadlo, pravděpodobně jako aerosol. Cítím ty malé kapičky létat kolem. A koncentrace se stále zvyšuje.“

„Dagens Fandet! To je ale podlý útok!“ zasyčel Ibiki, zatímco sledoval, jak se někteří jeho kolegové začínají účinkům uspávadla poddávat.

„Dareio! Vzbuď se, Dareio!“ začal probouzet svoji kolegyni, která ale v následku použití kouzla balancovala na hranici bdění jen velmi těsně.

Naneštěstí si Ibiki nemusel dělat starosti s tím, jak zvládne bez Dareiny magie uspávadlo, moc dlouho. Objevili se mu za zády dva muži, a jeho bdělost je velice zaujala.

„Jaktože je vzhůru? Vasile?“ ozval se mužský hlas, jehož majitel probodával naštvaným pohledem svého kolegu.

„Že by to byl ten z Rady?“ zauvažoval Vasil. Vypadal jako typická krysa z kanálu. Vyvstalou komplikaci si podrobně prohlížel.

„To si nemyslím. Ten byl mladší,“ zavrtěl hlavou první.

„Máš pravdu. Tohle vypadá na jejich šéfika,“ zašklebil se Vasil po dokončení kalkulace. „Kdo ví, proč je vzhůru, ale alespoň bude jeho eliminace zábavnější,“ zasmál se a dříve, než stačil kdokoliv zareagovat se Ibiki s vytřeštěnýma očima kácel k zemi. V obličeji byl úplně zelený a křečovitě se svíral za krk. Bylo poznat, že se dusí. Kolem něj se vznášel oblak naoranžovělého plynu.

Jiskřička v očích Vasila prozrazovala, kdo za Ibikiho trápení může. Bylo vidět, že si utrpení nevinného muže užívá plnými doušky. Jeho oči plné slz, rudý obličej, úporný pokus vykašlat si plíce bránící se záhadné látce.

Trvalo téměř pět minut, než smrt konečně vzala Ibikiho do své milostivé náruče a on padl k zemi.

Možná byla šance tomu zabránit, říkali si lidé, když se později k situaci vraceli. Kdyby nebyl Ibiki pod silnou vábenkou uspávadla, možná by dokázal vymyslet nějaké své oblíbené vyjednávání. Navíc taky ovládal magii, takže by se mohl ubránit, nemít zazděné reflexy. Dareie bylo mnohokrát vyčítáno, že ho taky uchránila před látkou, a díky tomu padl nepřátelům do oka. Jen pár zasvěcených vědělo, že tomu zabránit nešlo. Jen by se to stalo jinak a méně drasticky.

„To ušlo,“ uznal ten první. Ještě chvíli se dva muži o něčem dohadovali a pak se vydali pryč.

Nebyli však jediní, kdo celý výjev pozoroval. Třetí, a nevítaná pozorovatelka, byla činem naprosto znechucena, ale také vyburcovaná. Tělem jí proudil vztek a ospalost byla rázem pryč. Aerosol kolem ní létající najednou nebyl problém ovládnout, přetransformovat do malých bublin a přimět, aby jí nelétal do vnitřních sliznic. Díky transformaci nad ním také původní majitel ztratil kontrolu, a Dareia tomu ještě nemálo pomohla. Byla otázka asi půl minuty, než se ti dva pod nenadálým náporem uspávadla sesunuli k zemi.

Z agonie pomsty ji vytrhly kroky. Jen tak tak se schovala, aby jí ospalý nepřítel neškodně minul. Bublinky se vrátili do své původní podoby kapiček, až na ty v Dareině nejtěsnější blízkosti, které mladá dívka obratně zatavila do jedné velké bubliny.

Ztěžka dýchala. Nemohla tady všechny uspat! Nedržela by se na uzdě, kdykoliv by viděla dalšího padajícího k zemi, připomnělo by jí to Ibikiho a pokračovala by. To by ji při jejím stavu dost možná stálo život. I když se jí zvedala žluč nad vlastní zbabělostí, když si vzpomněla na dusícího se Ibikiho, musela to tady nechat žít vlastním životem a zmizet, dokud jí to ještě rozum dovoluje.

Ale kam?

**PS: Ibiki byl velmi obtížnou postavou. Za dobu, co jsem ho měla zběžně vymyšleného, vstřídal asi dvacet přístupů a osobností, než se konečně usadil na téhle jedné. A pak nastala dlouhé rozmýšlení, jestli se v téhle kapitole opravdu stane, co se tam stalo... Nebylo to lehké, doposud jsem žádnou postavu takovýmhle přímým způsobem nezabila. Hold, všechno je jednou poprvé. Bohužel pro Ibikiho.  
**


	9. Kapitola Devátá

##  Kostel u vesnice Orion, navazující na události v městě Orion

„Tak jste přišly,“ prohlásila postava zahalená do pláže stojící na druhé straně prostorné louky před kostelem. Řeči se ujal mohutnější z dvojice, ten menší jen neslyšně stál a sledoval situaci.

„Proč bychom neměly?“ zeptala se Ultear, aby navodila dojem neotřesitelného sebevědomí, které se ale vydalo špatným směrem. Nedělalo jí to problém, stačilo oprášit svůj starý afektovaný hlas a sebevědomý úsměv. Prakticky její staré já, akorát s trochu pozměněným softwarem.

„Existuje spousta důvodů. Berte to jako poslední varování.“

„Před bouří?“ zvedla Ultear tázavě obočí, ale sebevědomý výraz jí zůstal.

„Myslím, že tak daleko se nedostaneme,“ I když byl obličej protivníka zahalen do pláště, nepopiratelně se usmál. Pak se odhodlal a sejmul si kapuci. A přesně jak Ultear předpovídala, bylo to ten divoký zjev, který na ně tehdy zaútočil v lese.

„Rád vás opět vidím. Posledně se to moc nevyvedlo, a ani jsem se tehdy nepředstavil! Já uličník!“ začal se upřímně smát.

„Jmenuji se Orga, ale to není podstatné. Stejně tak není podstatné, že můj kolega se jmenuje Vladimir.“ představený následoval Orgova příkladu a ukázal své pohledné rysy světu.

Iris se zatmělo před očima. Byl to tak strašný fešák! Proč se musela takhle zakoukat zrovna do něj, do takového idiota? Kurvadrát!

„Používají svá pravá jména,“ zamumlala první blbost, která ji napadla, aby od svého stavu trochu odvedla pozornost. Úspěšně, Ultear pokývla hlavou. Sice netušila, odkud Iris mohla takovou informaci vědět, ale chápala, co ji na tom drobném faktu zaujalo.

„Mnohem podstatnější je, kdo jste vy,“ pokračoval Orga, „vy, které jste s námi přišly vyjednávat. Posloucháme,“ zablesklo se mu zlostně v očích. On neměl v plánu vyjednávat. I když svojí otevřeností navozoval dojem, že ano.

„Mé jméno je Ultear a tohle je Iris,“ pokynula Ultear rukou směrem ke své společnici. „Přišly jsme s vámi vyjednávat v otázce magického nástroje, který prokazatelně patří vám, a který se shodou nešťastných náhod ocitl v našich rukou. Chtěli bychom vám navrhnout výměnu.“

Orga nic neřekl a pokývl jim, ať pokračují.

„Chtěli bychom výměnou za magickou zbraň stáhnutí výhružky, která byla našemu spolku vydána. Problematika nepotřebuje jakoukoliv dohru, která by byla pro obě strany akorát přítěží.“

„Zjevně jste si to připravovaly dopředu,“ zasmál se Orga. „Ale je to dobrá nabídka, přijímáme,“ zvážněl najednou a vykročil směrem k nim s plánem zbraň převzít.

Ženy na sebe pokývly. Hodně se přemáhaly, aby nevypadaly, že od protistrany očekávají podraz, ba že i chystají vlastní. Iris přičarovala zbraň z magického skladu a podala ji Ultear, která se rozešla k protivníkovi.

Uprostřed se oponenti setkali. Chvíli si hleděli do očí, což vypadalo docela komicky, vzhledem k tomu, že Orga byl minimálně o deset centimetrů vyšší. Ultear následně natáhla ruku se zbraní, kterou si protistrana ochotně vzala. Bylo hotovo.

Teda skoro.

Přišlo to náhle. Kdyby s tím ženy nepočítaly, pravděpodobně by z nich zbyla jen pečínka. Takhle se ale Ultear povedlo veškerý nápor útoku zachytit a přesměrovat do země. Pak jen stačilo mávnutím ruky spravit lacrimovou kouli, kterou útok totálně zničil, a pohlédnout vzdorně do očí protivníkovi, který se taktně vzdálil zpátky.

„Mohl jsem si myslet, že nás prokouknete. Ale vypadaly jste tak naivně a sebevědomě, že nás opravdu nenapadlo pochybovat, že nám to baštíte,“ měřil si je Orga naštvaným pohledem, v očích mu byla vidět obezřetnost.

„Moc jsi přehrával. Jinak by ti na to možná někdo skočil, ale bohužel,“ prohlásila Ultear tak afektovaně, až by jeden nepoznal, že s touhle stránkou své osobnosti se moc neztotožňovala. Opatrně se stáhla dozadu a zaujala místo vedle Iris.

„Tady se někdo vyzná v podrazech,“ odfrknul si Orga, ale vypadal svým zvrhlým způsobem pobaveně.

„To se není čemu divit. Ultear má praxi, přece jenom odpráskla Radu. Zatímco ty nejsi schopen ani udržet jednu hlasovou frekvenci,“ vložila se do rozhovoru Iris.

„Hlasovou frekvenci?“ ozval se zničehonic Vladimir, který doposud bez jakéhokoliv projevu podívanou sledoval. Nyní si však Iris přeměřoval pohledem.

Všichni byly Vladimirovým zásahem natolik vykolejení, hlavně Orga, že se nezmohli na to zabránit přednášce, kterou jeho zájem vyvolal. Naopak Iris jeho zájem zázračně rozvázal jazyk.

„Prakticky každý mění při lhaní frekvenci svého hlasu. Vetšina lidí mění frekvenci jen na zanedbatelné a pro lidské ucho neposřehnutelné škále. Na druhou stranu, zatím jsem potkala jen asi čtyři lidi, kteří při lhaní neměnili frekvenci vůbec. A jeden z nich je právě tady Ultear,“ vysvětlovala Iris s pohledem probodávající modré oči Vladimirovi, dávající jasně najevo, kdo je druhý ze čtyř.

První ze čtyř lidí ty dva nechápavě sledovala a přemýšlela, proč to tady vytahují a oba jsou v tom tak moc zaujatí. Kvůli fascinujícím zákoutím magie zvuku to nebude, to si nebylo těžké domyslet. V tom bude něco osobního.

Jen tak tak se podařilo Ultear zaregistrovat, jak moc jsou v tu chvíli nechráněné. Všimla by si o chvíli později a Iris by zasáhl blesk o neuvěřitelné síle. Naštěstí zareagovala jak nejrychleji uměla a pokusila se útok opět odrazit svoji lacrimovou koulí. Ale útok nepovoloval. Ultear však taky ne.

Bylo těžké určit, jak dlouho souboj vůlí trval. Okolí bylo plné černé statické elektřiny, černých blesků, odletující hlíny a zuhelnatělých kusů dřeva.

Iris měla co dělat, aby se jí povedlo z dosahu dvou elit uniknout. A i když ve své snaze úspěšná byla, volný čas to pro ni neznamenalo. Brousil si na ni zuby druhý útočník, který jí ve své stinné formě podrazil nohy. Když spadla na zem, protivníkovy stinné drápy ji spoutaly a znemožnily jakýkoliv pohyb. Iris sebou začala škubat. Byla zdánlivě v pasti.

„Jestli jsi to opravdu ty, Keno, tak jsi ze mě udělala dost dobrého blbce, protože bych tě vůbec nepoznal,“ ozval se nad ní medový hlas protivníka.

Iris se místo odpovědi přestala škubat, snažila se zklidnit dech a celkově se uklidnila. Chvíli vypadalo, že se podvolila. A když Vladimir odhalil pravý důvod tohoto rozvážného chování, bylo už pozdě. Než stačil zareagovat, zvukem rozvibrovaný vzduch kolem Iris stínové hady oslabil a žena z nich během chvíle obratně vyklouzla.

Vladimir neváhal ani vteřinu a svoji protivnici nechtěl nechat pustit nezaslouženě. Iris se však prala statečně, a všem pokusům jeho stínových hadů úspěšné unikla.

Po chvíli Vladimir hady znechuceně stáhl. Iris se i přes náročné cvičení postavila, hrdě zvedla bradu a vzdorně pohlédla Vladimirovi do očí. Protivník se tvářil zachmuřeně. „Zlepšila ses,“ prohlásil otráveně.

Hlasitý třesk ohlásil konec souboje vůlí, který vedli jejich kolegové o kousek dál. Vladimira to vytrhlo ze zachmuřeného přemýšlení a dodalo na sebevědomí. Zašklebil se. „Nevadí. Třeba s tebou bude konečně zábava.“

Iris se taky zašklebila. Věděla, že proti Vladimirovi nemá šanci. Zaprvé byl už tehdy před lety hodně silný, a už z té malé ukázky pochopila, že ještě zesílil. Tehdy ji roznesl na kopytech a nebude se štítit udělat to znovu.

Zadruhé na něj byla příliš citově vázaná. Zatímco on nebude váhat ani vteřinu, aby jí něco udělal, ona se k ubližování jeho osobě bude přemáhat jen těžko.

Ani jedno však ten hajzl nemusel vědět. Zašklebila se.

„Chceš se vsadit?“

………………………………….

„Možná jsme to trošku přehnali?“ podotkla Ultear, když se rozhlédla po kráteru, který s Orgou společnými silami vyhloubili.

Orga s jejím prohlášením zjevně nesouhlasil. Přešel do trochu přímějšího útoku, ke kterému si vytvořil podobné biče, jaké vycházely z magické zbraně.

Ultear se jim s obratností vyhnula, vyšvihla se Orgovi za záda a silně ho do nich kopla. Orga, velmi k tomu dopomohla jeho setrvačnost, se nedokázal zastavit a ve velké rychlosti narazil do země, což ale bylo díky předchozím elektrošokům jako pád do peřin. Další hlína se rozlétla kolem v důsledku zbytků jeho nepovedeného útoku.

Ultear na nic nečekala a začala ho zasypávat útoky její lacrimové koule, kterou si po velkém útoku opět opravila.

Vzdoroval překvapivě dobře. Výboje elektřiny efektivně znemožňovaly kouli proniknout přímo k němu a způsobit mu zranění, nevychytal však všechno a dostával slušnou nakládačku.

Po chvíli Ultear kouli stáhla. Ztěžka oddechovala. Byla to pro ni docela těžká zkouška. Poslední rok se udržovala v kondici spíše jen z povinnosti, aby se neřeklo. Navíc ji hodně vyčerpávala horka posledních dní, díky kterým bylo její tělo mnohem méně výkonné. Nebylo to jako za starých časů temné mágině, kdy by tohle zvládala s přehledem.

„Teda, oproti minule je tohle sakra změna. Ani se mi nechtělo věřit, když mi řekli, že ta holka, která se složila po jednom blesku je ve skutečnosti legenda temných mágů, slavná Ultear Milchovich. Ale teď už teda vím, že se opravdu nezapřete,“ Orga se ztěžka zvedal. Byl dost pobitý, taky ztěžka oddechoval, ale jinak vypadal plný síly.

„Tehdy jsem zoufale nebyla ve formě. To se teď ale neděje, takže se můžu předvádět. Máš snad proti tomu něco?“

„Přirozeně ne. Snad mě jenom zajímá, jak se taková ženská jako vy mohla rozhodnout mrhat svým talentem v takové díře, jako je magický spolek.“

„Protože jsem byla temný mág, který odprásknul Radu, tudíž se musím držet co nejdál od prstů justice? Protože už nechci lidem ničit životy, být ten lhář, který ani nemění frekvenci hlasu?“

Téhle poznámce se Orga zasmál. „Zní to roztomile naivně,“ dodal následně.

„Je to naivní,“ uznala Ultear. „Ale funguje to.“

„Nechybí ti to?“ Orga zjevně pochopil, že fyzicky to půjde ztuha, ale psychicky by to mohlo jít udolat. Nebyla to špatná myšlenka. Ale šel na to ze špatného konce. Jít ze správného, měl by Ultear na kolenou během pár chvil.

„Na co narážíš? Jestli myslíš ničení cizích životů, tak to mi opravdu nechybí. Ani ty pohledy těch lidí, které jsem zradila a kteří mi předtím věřili. Ale jestli myslíš ten pocit, když ti magie proudí žilami, a ty jí jen vypustíš na nějakého ohavného protivníka, tak to mi taky nechybělo. Teda až doteď,“ v očích se jí zlostně zablesklo, zatímco tiskla pěst, snažíce se nějakým způsobem ze sebe dostat napětí vyvolané vzpomínkou na ten pocit.

„Spíše jsem si nechtěla přiznat, že mi to chybí, protože bych si přiznala, že mi chybí násilí. Začala bych to opětovně vyhledávat a omlouvat si to,“ pronášela, zatímco kráčela měkkou hlínou pomalu k Orgovi, který ji sledoval s opatrným pohledem.

„Ale víš co?“ zarazila se najednou naoko zamyšleně. „Díky tobě vím, že existují lidi, u kterých si nic omlouvat nemusím,“ zašklebila se na něj.

Byl to jen zlomek sekundy, kdy se v Orgových očích objevil drobný odlesk. Orga si ho pravděpodobně ani neuvědomil. Ale Ultear už ho z mysli nevyhnala. Věděla, co značí. Párkrát ho viděla v očích Iris, nespočetkrát v očích Gerardových a nepochybovala, že její orgán zraku ho taky často promítá. Byl to pocit viny sám ze sebe.

Malý drobný záchvěv sebezpytování nahradil v očích Orgových vztek. Ten už nechal proniknout dál do svého krevního oběhu.

Vyskočil do vzduchu. Následně využil svých znalostí fungování elektrického proudu a podařilo se mu vysát veškerý náboj, která do něj poslala rozbouřená nebesa.

Ultear to všechno sledovala a připravovala se na nejhorší. Taky ji mohlo napadnout, že protivník využije příchozí bouřky ke zvýšení své magické energie.

„A co ty? Tobě snad ničení životů jiných lichotí? Chceš mít na seznamu titulů vedle _Bohobijce_ i _Temný mág s nulovým soucitem_?“

I přes svoji nevýhodu se Ultear pokusila hluboce zakořeněné viny využít, a takříkajíc dráždila hada bosou nohou. Byla v tom na rozdíl od předchozího Orgova pokusu úspěšná. Muž okamžitě zaútočil, a to takovou silou, že Ultear měla hodně velký problém útok odklonit.

„Opravdu chceš, aby se mágové, jako jsem já, ochotně přestávali kvůli tobě ovládat? Aby kvůli tomu neměli výčitky, že ničí nevinný život?“ pokračovala dál. Tím ještě přesáhla Orgův pohár trpělivosti, a naprosto nepřítomný se vrhl na Ultear. Ta přesně tohle čekala.

Trvalo jí asi dvě vteřiny se celému unáhlenému útoku vyhnout, vyčarovat svoji zbraň a sejmout protivníka hezky postaru šermířsky. Elegantně dopadla zpět na zem a narovnala se, zakrvácený meč volně držela u těla.

Cítila, jak jí na kůži dopadají první kapky. Dlouho očekávaný déšť přišel zchladit rozpálenou krajinu. I pro mladou mágini to bylo jako dar z nebes. Zchladilo jí to rozpálenou kůži a nemalé popáleniny, o kterých si až v dozvucích boje uvědomila, že je má.

Protivník se složil na zem. Byl zjevně při vědomí, ale hluboké rány, vysoká hladina rázem nepotřebných hormonů a vysoký výdej magické energie ho plně paralyzovaly.

Ultear se smilovala a šla bezvládného protivníka uvést do nějakého stavu, ve kterém přežije, než přijde pomoc od jeho cechu. Nevěděla, jestli ho třeba na místě nepotrestají smrtí za svoji prohru, ale to už nebyla její starost. Ona výčitky, že nepomohla raněnému, mít nebude. ¨

„Ošetřuješ mě. Zajímavé,“ procedil Orga mezi zuby.

„Nechat tě tady podlehnout zraněním je hodně krutý způsob smrti. Raději tě nechám napospas tvému cechu, ať si s tebou udělá, co chce.“

Orga zbledl. Asi mu jeho prohra nedělala moc dobré vyhlídky. Ale tak už to v temných ceších chodí. Prohraješ a jdeš.

„V temném cechu je tě upřímná škoda, bleskový bohobijče. Jsi opravdu silný, máš cit pro spravedlnost, jenom se ho bojíš využít. Dá se říct, že mrháš potenciálem v oblasti, která se sice může k tvé povaze hodit, ale není pro tebe progresivní.“

„Tebe je ve spolku taky škoda. Jsi silná, sakra hodně silná,“ obličej se mu zkřivil bolestí ze zranění, „a navíc máš dobrý pohled na svět. Máš moc v rukou opravdu něco změnit. Ale chápu, že být zahrabaná ve spolku může být taky na jednu stranu… uklidňující,“ hleděl Orga a očividně si představoval, jak v nějakém spolku hodí všechny starosti temných mágů za hlavu, najde si přátele a jenom hraje obyčejným lidem pro zábavu.

Nastalo ticho, jen lehce narušováno deštěm stále nabírajícím na síle a hromů čas od času roznášejících se krajinou. Ale účastníci předešlého boje se jen zamýšleli nad hloubkou slov toho druhého.

Těžko odhadnout, nakolik reálně Ulteařin proslov a předešlý souboj ovlivnily Orgovo smýšlení a nedaly mu spát. Jisté ale bylo, že od jeho premiéry jakožto přelomového člena cechu Sabertoothu ho dělí řádově pár měsíců.

Na Ultear však měla slova bohobijce tak velký dopad až se to zdá neuvěřitelné. Byla pravda, že sama cítila, že jejích rozsáhlých dovedností je ve spolku škoda, nepoužívaly se tam. Vždycky to brala tak, že je lepší, když je síla nevyužitá, než aby působila zlo.

Ale opravdu nemohla být její síla využita? Opravdu by s ní nemohla něco změnit? Ano, napáchala mnoho zla, ale ty doby už jsou pryč. Už smýšlela trochu jinak. Doposud ji její taktika depresivního ohlížení se za svými hříchy a snaha se jich zbavit zahrabáním do nejhlubších zákoutí duše vycházela. Ale když si spojila Orgova slova, její nové smýšlení o hříšné minulosti a ten pocit, který během boje proti zkaženému záporákovi zaplavil její tělo, dosavadní taktika jí přišla dost ubohá.

Pravda totiž byla, že měla sílu něco změnit. Nejen tu fyzickou, ale psychickou. A moc dobře věděla, jak na to…

V hlavě se jí začal rýsovat plán. Musela se okamžitě vrátit do tábora (doufat, že ten se mezitím neproměnil na hromadu třísek) a urgentně si promluvit s Gerardem. Tady už stejně byla hotová…

„Iris! Do háje, já na ty dva zapomněla!“ plácla se v návalu uvědomení do čela. I přes vyčerpání se mladá žena zvedla, naprosto ignorující Orgu křičící za ní poděkování za ošetření, a vydala se za těma dvěma.

Nejraději by si nafackovala. Z toho jejich pokecu o frekvencích při lhaní a z Irisiny přehnané reakce tehdy v hospodě bylo jasné, že se s Vladimirem už potkala, a nerozešli se zrovna v dobrém. Navíc Iris slíbila, že s ním nebude muset bojovat. A pak je tam spolu vesele nechá, a ještě se vykecává s nepřítelem a zabíjí čas. Silně pochybovala, že Vladimir počká, až se dáma uráčí přijít kámošce pomoci, zvlášť, když jsou spolu očividně na nože.

Takže jí teď nezbývalo nic jiného než doufat, že pokud se nože jejich rozbouřeného vztahu do někoho zabodnou, bude to do nepřítele. Ale měla neblahou předtuchu, že to bude přesně naopak.

Zatímco se drápala z díry, snažil se zaslechnout něco, co by alespoň vzdáleně naznačovalo bitvu. Ale nic neslyšela. To nebylo, vzhledem k Irisině druhu magie, dobré znamení.

Když se konečně na kraji jámy, která z výšky vypadala ještě mnohem větší, rozhlédla po okolí, chvíli jí trvalo se na rozlehlé pláni zorientovat. Už rozházená hlína a kořeny z jejich souboje tady udělaly paseku, a neznámý průběh souboje Vladimira s Iris tomu nasadil korunu. Vypadalo to tam jako na cvičišti Magické armády určené pro zákopové tréninky. Hustý déšť a temné nebe na autentičnosti místa také příliš neubíralo.

Planina působila opuštěně. Nikde nebylo vidět ani Iris, ani jejího nepřítele.

„Iris!“ odhodila Ultear stranou bojovou strategii zůstat neodhalená, a začala svoji kamarádku se staženým srdcem hledat po celé planině.

„Tady!“ ozval se mužský hlas kdesi v dáli směrem severním.

Ultear se zamračila. Rozeběhla se tím směrem. Byla si stoprocentně jistá, že mužský hlas nepatřil mlčenlivému Vladimirovi, ale možnost dalšího účastníka jejich potyčky sebou nesla příliš mnoho otazníků.

A když konečně přiběhla na místo, odkud hlas přicházel, jen těžko vstřebávala obrázek před sebou.

Iris ležela na zemi, očividně v bezvědomí, z hlavy jí tekla krev a nechyběla jí spousta tržných ran i na zbytku těla. Bylo možno zahlédnout i pár míst, které se rýsovaly jako potenciální modřiny. A nad jejím tělem se bez jediného škrábnutí skláněl Rudy a snažil se jí poskytnout alespoň nějakou pomoc.

O kousek ležel ve stejně zuboženém stavu jako Iris, možná trochu lepším, i Vladimir. I on si ale během boje zjevně prožil těžké chvilky.

„Co se tady stalo?“ zeptala se Ultear Rudyho, když její mozek pochopil, že obrázek před ní bez cizí pomoci asi nepochopí.

„Spousta věcí,“ odpověděl stručně, zatímco si utáhl ze své dýmky, kterou měl zjevně stále u sebe. Chvíli si rozmýšlel další odpověď. „Ale spoustu z nich ti nepovím. Já dorazil až ve chvíli, kdy se ten zmetek odhodlával tuto bezvědomou dívku dorazit.“

„Dorazit?“ zeptala se ho Ultear, jestli se náhodou nepřeslechla.

„Správně,“ odtušil on stručně s tlumeným povzdechem.

„A jak to že Iris žije a Vladimir je očividně mimo sebe?“ zeptala se ho s nezanedbatelnou tíhou na hrudi. Jak to tak vypadalo, nebýt Rudyho, mohla mít tahle bitka tragický konec.

„Nejste jediní mágové v okolí,“ prohlásil a vypustil kouř ze své dýmky. Ten se zformoval v prase, které pokojně začalo běhat kolem a rýt do země.

Ultear zvíře probodávala pohledem. Když se prase rozpadlo, svůj zkoumavý pohled přesunula na Rudyho.

„A co ty tady vlastně děláš?“ zeptala se.

Rudy se ušklíbl: „Zjevně zachraňuji situaci.“


	10. Kapitola Desátá

##  Studánka u Rikkou, navazující na události ve spolkovém táboře

„Hraješ,“ pokynula Nera směrem k Meredy, která si zachmuřeně prohlížela hrací pole. Ještě chvíli se snažila neúspěšně přijít na cokoliv, co by jí pomohlo z její svízelné situace. Aniž by změnila výraz, posunula malou figurku.

Nera se zamračila. O co jí sakra jde?

Po chvilkovém přehodnocení situace po Meredině nelogickém kroku hrála také.

Meredy si chvíli s chladným výrazem prohlížela hrací pole. „Fajn, vyhrála jsi!“ kapitulovala hru jsem vážně pokazila,“ povzdechla si uraženě.

„Zase tak hrozné to snad nebude. Které máš?“

„Ty bílé.“ rozzářila se s příchodem Gerarda Meredy Viděla v něm naději, že třeba ještě vyhraje, a ignorovala skutečnost, že se tam zjevil naprosto neopodstatněně a nelogicky.

„Ne, máš pravdu. Tohle je bez šance,“ zavrtěl hlavou po chvíli. Meredy posmutněla, ale přesto se zdála klidnější.

„Co tady děláš?“ zeptala se Gerarda s vyvalenýma očima Nera, která jeho nelogickou přítomnost vnímala a nechápala.

„Přišel jsem vás zkontrolovat,“ odpověděl stručně a posadil se, opírajíc se o nedaleký kus kamene. Všude kolem jich bylo plno, zvětralé z větších kamenných celků, které tvořily ráz zdejší krajiny.

„Nehrozí nám náhodou útok? A ty sis přesto mohl jen tak odejít nás zkontrolovat ?“ nenechala se odbýt Nera.

„Nezpochybnuj Ibikiho rozmary. Byl to jeho nápad. A nestěžujte si, pomohu vám pak odvést tu vodu,“ pronesl Gerard nevzrušeně, jako by se ho situace vůbec netýkala. S hlubokým povzdechem zavřel oči.

„Ale vždyť mi budeme odcházet až asi za půlhodinu,“ namítla Nera, když překontrolovala svoji druhou bublinu pomalu se plnící malým čůrkem ze studánky, jediného neplaceného zdroje vody v okolí.

„Jsi v pohodě?“ zeptala se Meredy s obavou v hlase, která si prohlížela přímo Gerarda, a přišel jí nezvykle ztrhaný.

„Jo, jen jsem trochu unavený. Máte tady krásné ticho, mimochodem,“ zavrtěl hlavou.

Dívky se na sebe tázavě podívaly. Ony si teda rozhodně nemyslely, že ty zvuky, které vydával vítr proufující skrz kamenné útvary, se daly nazvat jako ticho. Vlastně jim přišly neskutečně hlasité. Přišly jim i dost děsivé a byly hrozně rády, že je stěna maringotky dostatečně tlumí, takže nejsou slyšet v noci, kdy je nepřehluší šum v táboře (což bylo docela s podivem, )

Gerard na to měl ale asi jiný názor, protože za chvíli začal pravidelně oddechovat.

„Už chápu, na co narážel s tím, že nám pomůže s tou vodou. Ten tady asi bude trochu dýl než chvíli,“ pronesla Nera po chvíli napjatého ticha a začala připravovat novou hru.

„Ještě mu to vyčítej. Jak by řekla Ell: _Nech ho, když se snaží,“_ prohlásila Meredy na obranu spícího muže. Její pokus o imitaci Ultear si od Nery vysloužil potlesk, i když spíše pro jeho špatnost než povedenost. Což se nedalo říct o významu imitace.

………………………….

„Dáme ještě jednu?“ Chtěla vědět Nera názor své kamarádky, když zapečetila třetí bublinu plnou vody.

„No jasně. Využijme síly, která se nám nabízí,“ pokývla Meredy směrem ke stále spícímu Gerardovi, který se oddával snění už hodinu a stále měl hlubokou půlnoc, „on dvě zvládne. A přece ho nebudeme budit.“

„Tak příprav zatím další hru,“ neodporovala Nera a začala kouzlit.

„Jak dlouho ho necháme spát?“ zeptala se, když si po dokončení práce sedala zpátky ke hře.

„Dokud se nevzbudí?“ pokrčila Meredy vševědoucně rameny. „Nebo jak myslíš, ale já ho budit nebudu.“

„A co když má v plánu spát dlouho?“ zatvářila se Nera nedůvěřivě.

„Vidíš, v jaké spí pozici? Na jakém materiálu? Ten je do hodiny vzhůru,“ zasmála se Meredy. Neru to zjevně nepřesvědčilo

„Ty vůbec nemyslíš na jeho zdraví!“ zaúpěla Meredy. „Vždyť už tři noci hlídá tábor, a přes den na spaní nemá čas. Navíc nikdo nemá čas ho k tomu dokopat. Nedivila bych se, kdyby tohle byla od Ibikiho účelovka.“

Už raději nezmínila všeobecně neznámý fakt, že i od Gerarda je vyhýbaní se spánku taková menší účelovka. Vracejí se mu během spánku vzpomínky, a to logicky nepatřilo mezi jeho _TOP10 _ _myšlenkové procesy. _Většina vzpomínek se mu vrátila ve vězení, moudří už tuší, během spánku z magické vyčerpanosti. Nevrátily se mu ale všechny a ty měli tendenci držet se starého vzorce. Takže se logicky spánek stal Gerardovou ne zrovna vyhledávanou činností. Otravné na tom celém bylo, že dokázal částečně žít z magické energie, tudíž toho spánku až tolik nepotřeboval (i když mu to z dlouhodobého hlediska ničilo zdraví), a že to celé dokázal efektivně maskovat.

Meredy tohle všechno kdysi dávno vysvětlila Ultear, když od ní chtěla vědět, proč mu jako dárek k Vánocům kupuje prášky na spaní. Jak z ženy časem vylezlo, neměla v plánu mu je přímo darovat, ale příležitostně tajně dávkovat. Děsivé na tom bylo, že to opravdu začala praktikovat, a mělo to požadované výsledky. Meredy nechápala, jaktože na to Gerard nikdy nepřišel, ale když ho viděla pochrupovat uprostřed bílého dne opřeného o kámen, začalo jí svítat.

Neřin obličej roztál. „A ti, kteří by si ten čas našli, tady nejsou, vid?“ mrkla na svoji kamarádku v opětovném záchvatu bezstarostnosti. Vážná témata byla opět zapomenuta, vše bylo připraveno pro bezduché klábosení během hraní stejně bezduché stolní hry.

Bezstarostnost je výsada jen některých chvil. Některé jsou dlouhé, některé jsou krátké, ale stejně jako všechno, i ony skončí. Tenhle okamžik skončil brzy, velice brzy, byl to spíše okamžitý záblesk než chvíle. A skončil přesně ve chvíli, kdy všechny bubliny s vodou explodovaly, jejich obsah se rozlétl do všech stran a záhadným způsobem se rozmnožil. Než se dívky nadály, byly celé ve vodě. Jejich vodou a rozlámanými světelnými paprsky rozostřené vidění jen stěží zaznamenalo pět postav stojících opodál. Jedna z nich si je měřila vítězoslavným pohledem, ostatní čtyři se spokojeně usmívaly.

Chvíli se nedělo nic. Postavy stály, zatímco dívky se neúspěšně pokusily přemluvit proudy, které jim nedovolily se pohnout a třeba aktivovat nějakou magii, která by je vysvobodila z vodní klece. Jejich úporné snahy se nesetkaly se žádnými úspěchy a po krátké chvíli začal dívkám docházet kyslík. Postavy se za celou dobu ani nehnuly. Až když už dívky začaly spíše než s proudy bojovat s vlastními mdlobami, postava se s vítězoslavným úsměvem dala do chůze a pomalu se k nim blížila.

Nikdy k nim však nedošla. Zastavila se asi uprostřed, pak ale její obličej zbarvilo překvapení. Na krátkou vteřinu se proudy začaly svíjet jako hadi, naprosto nekontrolovatelně. Následně proudy zmizely a celá vodní klec se rozpadla.

Kyslík, tento životodárný plyn, opět začal proudit do plic dvou dívek, které ho ihned po zrušení kouzla začaly hltat v co největších doušcích, což nebylo s dýchacím systémem plným vody vůbec snadné. Byly však za tento dar rády, už se viděly v márnici.

Hlavní protivnice si jich nevšímala. Nejdřív se tvářila stále zmateně, že její kouzlo bylo zrušeno, ale pak její tvář nabrala naštvaný pohled schopný vraždit. Ten byl určený jen jednomu člověku. Tím nebyl nikdo jiný než mág, který kouzlo zrušil.

„Říkaly, že přestože ovládáš všechny čtyři živly, není třeba se toho obávat. Zjevně se ale naše zdroje pletly,“ prohlásila nahlas s pohledem zabodnutým na muži. Její hlas byl nasáklý opovržením, nebojácností a zlobou.

„Není těžké zrušit kouzlo, když víš, jak funguje. Stačí ti na to mnohem nižší úroveň než potřebná k jeho vytvoření. Navíc voda se ovládá dobře,“ odvětil Gerard naprosto klidně. Skoro se mohlo až zdát, že se ho celá situace netýká. Ale jeho jedinou emoci nevyjadřující obličej vypovídal o opaku.

Oponenti se zlostně probodávali pohledem. Vzduch kolem nich stál, kolem panovalo těžké ticho.

„Neznám tě?“ zeptal se zničehonic Gerard pohodově, čímž protivnici naprosto vyvedl z míry.

„Mě?“ ukázala na sebe oslovená překvapeně, se zřetelnou a nedůvodnou panikou v hlase. „To není možné!“ zavrtěla zatvrzele hlavou. Velmi přesvědčivé…

Gerardovo podezření bylo velmi rychle odsunuto na vedlejší kolej, když jeho pozornost upoutal hlasitý výkřik provolávající jeho falešné jméno. Otočil se za dívčím hlasem a jen tak tak stačil zachytit Dareiu, která se mu vyčerpaně svalila do náruče.

„Dareio! Co se ti stalo?“ zeptal se jí Gerard překvapeně, opatrně ji posadil na zem a chytl za ramena

„Já… nemohla nic udělat! Oni tam prostě přišli a…a…a…,“ zakoktala se mezi začínajícími vzlyky Dareia.

„Hej, klídek. Hezky se uklidni, zhluboka se nadechni, ano?“ snažil se Gerard Dareiu utěšit. Pochopil, že mu potřebuje říci něco hodně vážného, jinak by neběžela až sem ve stavu, v jakém je. Velmi snadno mohlo jít o útok na spolkový tábor. „A pak mi hezky v klidu řekneš, co se stalo, ano?“

„Můžu zkusit hádat?“ ozvala se protivnice, která výjev před ní pozorovala se zjevným potěšením.

„Tak já si myslím, že ten váš _spolek_,“ pobaveně protočila oči, „byl napaden nepřítelem. Ten všechny uspal uspávacím jedem. Kromě tebe!“ ukázala na Dareiu vyčítavě. Ta z šoku přestala plakat a jen překvapeně s mokrýma očima hleděla na rozvášněnou ženu.

„Což nebylo v plánu! Jak se ti kurva povedlo uniknout uspávadlu?“

„Tak šlo o aerosol. Ten se dá ovládat s bublinovou magií překvapivě snadno,“ pípla Dareia.

„Ovládat aerosol? S bublinovou magií? To snad ani nejde, ne?“ ozval se jeden ze čtyř mužů, kteří vedli útok společně se ženou.

„Očividně ano,“ pronesla žena, „ale je podezřelé, že by to Vasil nezpozoroval. Jedině, že by… Neudělala jsi mu náhodou něco?“ zamračila se podezřívavě na Dareiu.

„Ne! Teda jako ano, ale nic, co by si ten hajzl nezasloužil! Zasloužil si něco mnohem horšího než se nechat uspat vlastním kouzlem, za to, co provedl Ibikimu!“ rozvášnila se Dareia, s trhnutím se postavila a nechala své nervy zase pochodovat.

„Jak si to vůbec představujete? Jen tak si přijít, jako by se nechumelilo? Nic jsme vám neudělali! Jen se u nás omylem ocitl váš majetek, který jsme vám ještě chtěli bez bojů vrátit. A vy místo toho zabijete našeho šéfa! To je naprosto odporné! I vězení je pro vás málo!“

„Jsme temný cech přetransformovaný z lovců pokladů. Jakmile nám někdo nabídne dohodu, kde získáme jedny echo na dva nejhledanější zločince na kontinentu i s pomocnými informacemi jen za to, když při útoku zabijeme i spolkového ředitele, tak tomu prostě neodoláme,“ zazubila se protivnice a v očích se jí zableskl chtíč. Zpráva o dobře vykonané objednávce ji očividně potěšila.

„Oni ho opravdu zabili!“ vypustila Nera zadržený dech, se slzami na krajíčku. Meredy vedle ní se ani nenamáhala svůj smutek krotit.

Gerard zaraženě stál za Dareiou. Poslední zpráva, kterou přinesla, ho dost zasáhla. Byl Ibikimu za mnoho věcí vděčný. Mozek mu chvíli odmítal pracovat. I tak si však palčivě uvědomoval, že se situace začíná nehezky vymykat z rukou, a to přes zdání oběma stranám.

„Nebojte, někdo ho jistě bude následovat. Když je vládce uspávadla v bezvědomí, nemá ho kdo ovládat, takže se jistě brzy někdo předávkuje. Včetně nějakých mých kolegů,“ pokračovala protivnice s úsměv jí ztvrdl.

Dareia překvapeně otevřela ústa. Chvíli se nezmohla na jediné slovo. „Na tom něco bude,“ uznala po chvíli. „Asi bych opravdu měla jít spát.“

„Jo, ale věčně. Okamžitě ji vy dva dodělejte!“ křikla žena na dva ze čtyř svých žáků, kteří dosavadní přestřelku sledovali se zatajeným dechem. Nyní se na svoji učitelku překvapeně podívali. Takovéhle přímé zatažení do situace zjevně nečekali.

Dareia se poprvé na chlapce postávající vedle ženy podívala a srdce se jí sevřelo. Stáli tam čtyři chlapci, podle vzájemné podobnosti asi bratři. I když jednotný vzhled pozbývali, všichni byli tmavé typy, s čímž kontrastovala velmi světlá, ba až mramorová pokožka. Dareiu zaujal nejmladší z bratrů. V reakci zůstala na své protivníky překvapeně zírat, a nezmohla se absolutně na nic. _Tenhle den už nemůže být horší!_ pomyslela si.

To se spletla, protože autorita ženy dosahovala do astronomických výšek, a tak chlapci i přes zjevnou nechuť na dívku s vervou zaútočili. Větrný útok od nejmladšího z nich ji odmrštil dozadu a neúprosně ji nesl kamenným bludištěm pouště někam pryč.

„Dareio!“ zakříčela Nera, když sledovala, jak se její sestřenice pod náporem silného útoku vzdaluje.

„To jsi s ní nemohl praštit o nějaký šutr tady, a musel jsi jí odvát někam do prdele? Kdo se za ní má teď táhnout?“ osočil se na původce kouzla jeden z jeho bratrů a naštvaně se rozběhl směrem, kam šlo kouzlo. Původce kouzla si povzdechl a rozeběhl se tam také.

„Vy jdete taky!“ oslovil Meredy s Nerou Gerard s tonem, kterému se neodporovalo.

Nera to přesto zkusila. „A proč my? Vždyť proti těm dvěma nic nezmůžeme!“

„Jasně, a Alyssa byla jedním ze sedmi pánů z očistce náhodou. To zmáknete, tak kmitejte. To poslední, co potřebujeme, aby se na seznam mrtvých přidala i tvoje sestřenka.“

Dívenky se neochotně rozeběhly za dvěma chlapci. Doběhly je až na malém plácku. V bezvědomí tak ležela Dareia, a ti dva se velmi nevybíravě hádali, kdo si jí teda vezme na starosti.

Meredy s útokem neváhala. I když neměla takové zkušenosti jako její opatrovnice, i ona věděla o momentu překvapení jako o jednom z vlivů na výsledek útoku. Její meče začaly cupovat těla jejích protivníků. Ti sice velmi rychle zahájili obranu, jistá zranění však vrátit nemohli.

„Chytré, prckové. Ale nemáte šanci,“ zavrčel ten starší a začal na ně útočit ohnivými koulemi.

Meredy se jim odborně vyhnula. Nera, která se ani nenamáhala zapojit do bitvy a jen stála u Dareii v obranném postoji, takové štěstí neměla.

„Nero!“ zakřičela Meredy, když její kamarádku jeden útok zasáhl a ona těžce padla k zemi. Sama však v důsledku rozptýlení schytala jednu ránu.

Ztěžka se zvedla a měřila si pohledem protivníky, kteří opojeni úspěchem ustali v útoku. Nera se také pokusila zvednout, ale jakmile došlo k postavení se na pravou nohu, ztěžka dopadla zpět na zem.

„Dobrý?“ přiběhla otlučená Meredy ke své kamarádce.

„Myslím, že mě zneškodnili hned první ranou. Nejsem zvyklá, co na to říci,“ vysvětlila Nera s výčitkami v hlase.

„To bude dobrý. Já to zvládnu,“ položila Meredy své kamarádce ruce na ramena a usmála se na ni „Teda doufám. Protože oheň a vítr… to není dobrá kombinace,“ pohlédla na protivníky, kteří se zrovna o něčem dohadovali.

„Vypadají jako kámoši, ne? Hodně dobři kámoši,“zamyslela se a Nera na ní jen nechápavě koukala. Co to sem plete?

„Vy asi máte dobrý vzájemný vztah, co?“ zakřičela Meredy na postávající dvojici a postavila se jí čelem.

„Myslíš si, že vyhraješ, když začneš mluvit o nás? Takhle to u nás nefunguje, holčičko.“

„To by mě ani nenapadlo,“ zasmála se Meredy nesměle. Když se protivníci nechápavě a namyšleně zašklebili, předpažila svoji levou paži a vyslovila jednoduchou formulku: „Sensory link.“

Chlapci se rychle postavili do obrané pozice. Když se zdánlivě nic nestalo, zatvářili se zmateně a rozhlíželi se kolem sebe.

„Co to mělo jako být?“ zeptal se starší z nich podrážděně.

„Co to je?“ všiml si zničehonic ten druhý růžového náramku kolem svého zápěstí. „Tos udělala ty?“ zeptal se Meredy podezíravě.

„Ano, ale bez obav. Je to jen takové malé nevinné kouzlíčko, Nic, co by vás muselo trápit, čestně,“ začala se Meredy nevinně bránit.

Chlapci se na sebe podívali. Probíhal mezi nimi neverbální rozhovor. To Meredy ujistilo v jejím přesvědčení o správnosti umístění sensory linku na ty dva, a taky ji to upozornilo na blížící se útok.

„Ohnivý výbuch.,“ „Magie vzduchu,“ zahřměli oba chlapci naráz. Kolem nich se vytvořil rychle se zvětšující polokoule tvořená plameny, které byly krmeny vydatnou dávkou vzduchu zezadu.

Útoku se nedalo vyhnout. Sice jeho síla nebyla zničující, ale přesto chlapce velmi překvapila salva zbraní, která je zasypala hned po skončení hlavní vlny útoku. A i nenadálé vlny bolesti, které zásahy doprovázely.

„Jak…,“zahlaholil jeden, když se mu v chvilkové slabosti podlomila kolena.

„Seber se, Simio!“ zakřičel na něj starší bratr, ale i jemu se na čele leskl pot, ústa se mu třásla a jeho mramorová pokožka byla na několika místech potrhaná. „Je to jen malá holka.“

I jemu však na chvíli došla slova, když zaregistroval, že je Meredy pozoruje a nemá na sobě ani škrábnutí.

„Ty mrcho! Ohnivý řev!“ zakřičel starší bratr.

„Scipio , uklidni se!“ zakřičel na něj mladší bratr, ale už bylo pozdě. Scipio ze své pěsti vydechl mohutný proud plamenů, který mířil přímo na dívky. Řeka zářících plamenů se přes ně převalila, dívky ani nestačili pomýšlet na nějakou formu útěku.

Ohnivá sprška trvala několik dlouhých vteřin. Sálající žár výrazně oteplil okolní vzduch a jeho nápor výrazně zasáhl i větrného mága Simia, který teplý vzduch nesl velmi těžce. Když starší z bratrů konečně ukončil kouzlo, tak ztěžka oddechoval a byl celý zpocený.

„Děláš si ze mě srandu? Takhle je usmažit?“ vystartoval Simio na svého bratra. Byl zvyklý na leccos, přece jenom byl v temném cechu, ale některé praktiky přenášel přes srdce jen těžko. A tahle opravdu drastická praktika mezi ně rozhodně patřila.

„Stejně bychom je zabili, tak co záleží na způsobu. Věř mi, takováhle smrt uhořením je ještě docela humánní. Navíc po nich nebudeme muset uklízet,“ hájil se Scipio. Na konci svého proslovu vrhl letmý pohled směrem, kde se dívky původně shlukly. Bohužel už neviděl, co tam bylo nyní. Oba bratry v tu chvíli zasáhlo růžové světlo a jejich těla se ponořila do bolestivé agonie.

Meredy se ihned po vyslání kouzla odvrátila od soupeřů. Znala povahu svého kouzla, takže věděla, že se může chvíli věnovat jiným věcem. Což se dost hodilo.

„Nero! Vykrýt ta jejich kouzla svojí bublinou, co to je sakra za nápad? Na co jsi myslela? Vždyť jsi to předtím nikdy pořádně nepoužívala! Já bych si nějak poradila!“ hubovala Meredy na svoji kamarádku, která se jen ztěžka držela v bdělém stavu.

„To bych chtěla vidět jak. A alespoň jsem ti byla k něčemu dobrá, když jsem se nechala zneškodnit hned po první ráně,“ zašklebila se Nera. Pak zaostřila na protivníky, kteří rozdýchávali zásah. „Co jsi jim provedla?“

„Jen jsem jim podráždila smyslové buňky. A neodbíhej do tématu! Tohle byla prostě šílenost!“

„Promiň, ale zjevně nám to pomohlo, takže mě k lítosti nepřinutíš. A…není podráždění smyslových buněk náhodou podstata každého kouzla?“ nechápala Nera, které Meredino vysvětlení až zase tolik neřeklo, natož, aby chápala konkrétnější princip.

„Je. Tohle kouzlo na to jde jenom trochu… víc přímo,“ Meredy se opravdu nechtěl vysvětlovat princip, jaký její magie používala. Naštěstí se jí dostala dobrá příležitost k odvedení pozornost. „Ale ne takhle. Tohle by se jim dít nemělo.“

Chlapci se motali jako při návratu z flámu. Sotva se drželi na nohou a bdělí. Jediné, co je drželo na nohou byly bolestivé dozvuky předchozího útoku, například v podobě křečí. To však Meredy nevěděla, pro ni to byly jen dvě mátohy. Což naprosto odporovalo všemu, co doposud při svých útocích sledovala.

Náhle i jí přepadla ospalost. Přišlo to strašně rychle, neměla jedinou příležitost se tomu bránit. Ve vzduchu cítila jakousi podprahovou nasládlost, která jí rychle otupovala. A pak se do jejího zorného pole dostala Dareia, hledíc na chlapce, kteří už se sesunuli na zem a zůstávali v bdělosti jen silou vůle.

„Dareio, co to…?“ nechápala Meredy a také se sesunula na zem.

„To se mi povedlo extrahovat z toho plynu během útoku na tábor. Šikovné, ne? Můžeš být v klidu, víc toho nemám. Ani jeden z vás neusne,“ vysvětlila Dareia. V hlase jí nezaznívala jediná emoce, ale v očích jí planula touha.

Otočila svůj pohled k chlapcům. “Což je u některých věčná škoda. Ale tak co bychom to byly za komedianty, kdybychom si neporadili jinak.“

Dareia se pomalým krokem rozešla k téměř spícím protivníkům a ústa se jí zkroutila do děsivého úsměvu. Scipio se pokusil zvednout, ale v polospánku mu to moc nešlo. Dareia navíc na jeho pokus ihned zareagovala.

„Bublinová magie: Vakuová bublina,“ pronesla pomalu a kolem hlav protivníků se objevila průhledná bublina. „Tohle je za ty řeči o jisté smrti. A za Ibikiho. Oko za oko, zub za zub.“ pronesla směrem k Scipiovi, který se začínal dusit. Jak by taky ne, v bublině nebyl žádný vzduch.

Meredy s Nerou to celé zdálky pozorovaly, ale ani jedna neměla sílu zasáhnout. Nešlo jim do hlavy, kde vzala Dareia tu vůli a sílu vstát, když byla ve stavu, v jakém byla. Osvětlila to až následující slova, což Meredy zburcovalo ke zvednutí svého těla a k postupu směrem k Dareie. Ta ji naštěstí ignorovala.

Svoji plnou pozornost věnovala Simiovi. A mimo své pozornosti mu věnovala i pohled schopný vraždit a slova nesoucí velký kus Dareiny duše.

„A tohle je za jednu mladou dívku, které láska k tobě zničila její mladý život. A taky za vaši dceru, která musí toto břímě nést také, i když to není její chyba. Oko za oko, zub za zub,“ pronesla Dareia. Simiovi, který tohle vše poslouchal na kraji omdlení, se rozšířily zorničky pochopením. Poté mu je překryla víčka, protože upadl do bezvědomí. Dareia vytrvale pokračovala v kouzlu. Bezvědomí dvou protivníků nebylo to, čeho chtěla dosáhnout.

Náhle se však Dareie zatmělo před očima a sesunula se k zemi. Vakuové bubliny kolem hlav protivníků zmizely. A vedle nyní spící Dareii stála Meredy s jedním ze svých smyslových mečů v ruce.

„Promiň Dareio,“ pronesla s těžkým dechem, „chápu tě, ale věř mi, je to tak lepší. Tohle by nás ještě mrzelo.“

**Dareia je vskutku zajímavá postava. Původně měla být ona a Nera jedna postava, ale čím více se mi rozvíjela zápletka, tak mi docházelo, že by to ze zjevných důvodů nefungovalo. A jak se zápletka vyvíjela dál, z Dareii se stala jedna z hlavních postav a já vlastně ani nevím jak. A určitě to patří k těm kladům téhle povídky, minimálně z mého pragmatického pohledu spisovatele a samotné tvorby.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

##  Studánka u Rikkou, souběžně s předchozími událostmi

„Zbavil ses svědků?“ zeptala se žena Gerarda, zatímco sledovala dívky, jak se vzdalují kamenným bludištěm. Nijak proti nim nezakročila, nechtěla si oponenta proti sobě poštvat předčasně. Navíc předpokládala, že si s nimi její svěřenci bez problému poradí.

„Nemůžu být všude. Ony to zvládnou,“ pokrčil Gerard laxně rameny.

„Nějak vám věříš, na to, že jsi jediná kvalita široko daleko,“ ušklíbla se žena.

„O tomhle bych hodil řeč až po boji.“

„V tom případě bychom měli začít,“ usmála se žena. Roztáhla paže a luskla prsty. Kolem ní se vytvořil průhledný obal z větru. Její blonďaté vlasy svázané do ohonu poletovaly všude kolem, což jí společně s bezcitným výrazem a modelkovskou postavou dodávalo jistou mystickou auru.

„Takže jestli to dobře chápu, tak ovládáš magii všech čtyř živlů na velice vysoké úrovni,“ prohlásil Gerard zamyšleně, jako by ho výhružná gesta nijak nezaujala.

„Správně. Někteří mi proto přezdívají Živelná Michelle,“ zašklebila se žena spokojeně, spojila ruce před sebou a vyřkla kouzlo. Vítr se shlukl do jednoho proudu a vyrazil k protivníkovi, kterému nedělalo problém se kouzlu vyhnout. Během úhybného manévru také vygeneroval kouzlo. Stejně jako větrný vír nesloužil k zneškodnění, ale pouze k demonstraci síly, a proto nechal světelné koule proletět kolem protivnice.

„Trefná přezdívka. A ty tvoje čtyři opičky,“ obrátil svoji pozornost na chlapce postávající v pozadí, „té jsi každé svěřila jeden z živlů. Není to trochu nefér?“ zeptal se protivnice zvědavě.

Michelle si ho chvíli měřila pohledem. Pravděpodobně odpočítávala sekundy, než jí definitivně dojde trpělivost. Pak prohlásila: „Zajímavá otázka. Co kdybychom udělali menší ukázku, aby si tady náš protivník odpověděl?“ pokývla na zbylé dva chlapce.

Jeden nich předpažil, objevil se magický kruh a z něj se vyvalila voda. Ta se po zásahu ohnivého kouzla ženy změnila v páru a zahalila útočníky v bílém oblaku. Chvíli se nic nedělo, když z mlhy vyletělo množství ohnivých koulí. Gerardovi dalo překvapivě mnoho práce se útokům vyhnout či je odrazit. Příliš tomu nepomohlo, když se k ohnivým koulím přidaly i koule tvořené vařící vodou, zvlásť když se země na několika místech změnila v tekutou lepivou hmotu.

„To jsi opravdu tak průměrný kouzelník, anebo to jen odmítáš brát vážně?“ prohlásila Michelle po chvíli, kdy ji hra na kočku a na myš unavila.

„Co by se ti líbilo víc?“ zeptal se jí Gerard, zatímco se rozdýchával po namáhavé sérii vyhýbání se útokům. Už dlouho nebojoval, navíc se v něm kdesi vzal jakýsi morální zásek.

Nedokázal překročit k výraznějším akcím. Prostě to nešlo. Až moc by si pak připadal jako své staré já. Kdykoliv se mu naskytla příležitost k útoku, na poslední chvíli někde hluboko v mysli objevil obrázek z jeho starého života, a veškerá jeho vůle ho opustila. Ale nešlo mu přes srdce to všechno, co Dagens Faldet provedl v táboře, jak vystupovali. I jak se nezdráhali použít násilí.

Bude muset na své morální stránce osobnosti ještě zapracovat. A to co nejdříve.

„Samozřejmě to první, ale nedělám si moc iluze,“ prohlásila Michelle. A něco v jejím hlase, jakýsi podtón vzájemné známosti, konečně Gerardovi sepnul.

„Moment, Michelle jsi říkala? Živelná Michelle, v civilu známá jako Michelle Hook, nejmladší velitelka ozbrojených sil Magické rady? Ta, která později dezertovala po jedné misi na jihu, kde ji zlákaly temné myšlenky? Ale která před útěkem stihla na dva týdny kompletně ochromit bezpečnostní systém? Jste to vy?“

„Docela ti to trvalo, na to, jak ses na té události svezl,“ zašklebila se Michelle spokojeně. Zjevně byla na tuto kapitolu svého života patřičně hrdá.

Ještě před dvěma lety by Gerard mluvil stejně. Přece jenom mu Michellina malá vzpoura pomohla se zviditelnit. Kdo ví, kdy by se mu povedlo dostat se do Rady, kdyby tehdy nehrál spasitele.

Zběžně ho napadlo, jestli v tom Michellině tehdejším zblbnutí neměla prsty Ultear, ale to teď neměl chuť řešit. Stejně jako celou situaci. Takže se to Michelle samozřejmě rozhodla pitvat.

„Hele, ani nevíš, jak jsem ráda, že jsem tu svoji vzpouru udělala před tebou. Sice jsi mě naprosto zastínil a po mém činu dnes neštěkne pes, ale ve své době je to zasáhlo. Udělat to po tobě, tak by už byl moc vysoko nastavená laťka neštěkl by po tom pes ani tehdy. Zase na druhou stranu… kdybych tě měla za životní vzor už tehdy, možná by to dopadlo lépe.“

„Životní vzor? Já? Jaká to čest.“

„Očividně se ti to moc nezamlouvá,“ povytáhla Michelle tázavě obočí.

„Řekněme, že nechápu logiku toho mít za životní vzor někoho, kdo po své hodince slávy změnil zaměstnání a vlastně doufá, že už o tom nikdy nikdo nebude mluvit.“ povzdechl si Gerard.

„Fakt? No, utekl jsi z vězení. To nezní jako snaha, aby se na tebe zapomnělo,“ zamyslela se Michelle, na rty jí zdobil hravý úsměv.

„Jo, a pak jsem začal dělat technika v magickým spolku a ve svém volném čase dělám trenéra. To zní přesně jako snaha zviditelnit se.“

Michelle se zasmála: „Na tom něco bude. Jsi zajímavý. Představovala jsem si tě jinak. Více agresivního. Škoda, že nejsem psycholog, to bych si na tobě smlsla. Nevadí, tak si na tobě smlsnu jen jako temný mág.,“ promnula si slastně ruce.

Gerard si jí i chlapce chvíli zadumaně prohlížel. Už začínal chápat, kde dělají temné cechy ve svém jednání chybu. Zastírají pojem emoce a morálka. Nebylo se čemu divit, tyto dva pojmy temní mágové příliš neznají.

Což byla chyba, protože díky tomu takříkajíc bodali do vosího hnízda. Nedocházelo jim, že podobnými řečmi protivníky hodně dráždí, což může mít na jejich chování razantní následky. A tyto následky momentálně razantně pociťoval na sobě. Nějak už mu ta představa vážného boje s touto ženou nepřicházela nemorální.

„Co to s tebou je?“ zamračila se Michelle, když dlouho nic neříkal. „My na vás zaútočíme, zabijeme vedoucího spolku, ten zbytek nemilosrdně uspíme, nebráníme se dalším vraždám a s tebou to ani nehne? To jsi takový sadista nebo co?“ zašklebila se Michelle.

„Více neříkej,“ zarazil ji Gerard. Každé slovo pro něj bylo jako zásah šípem. Se zavřenýma očima a nataženou paží odpočítával vteřiny ke konečnému vykreslení. „Nedáváš mi na výběr, asi to budu muset opravdu brát vážně,“ prohlásil nakonec.

„Bude mi ctí,“ rozzářila se Michelle a postavila se do bojového postavení. To samé udělali bratři za jejími zády, i když z jejich výrazů bylo znát, že oni by se bez té cti klidně obešli.

Tři živelná kouzla zamířila k osamocenému protivníkovi. Ten tentokrát neponechal nic náhodě. Narychlo aktivoval jedno ze svých nejpraktičtěji využitelných kouzel Meteor a těsně před zásahem kouzel zmizel z místa. A dříve, než stačila rozptýlená trojice cokoliv zaznamenat, stál zpátky na místě.

Michelle se zarazila. „Co jsi provedl?“ zeptala se Gerarda podezíravě.

„Uvidíš,“ odvětil Gerard s průhledně nevinným úsměvem.

Michelle na něj zůstala podezíravě hledět. Zaznamenala tu drobnou změnu, ten lehký závan magie. Ze zjevných důvodů ji to znepokojilo.

„Eh… Michelle-sama?“ ozvalo se za ní roztřeseným hlasem Oslovená sebou trhla a uviděla své svěřence, jak stojí na jednom místě a naprosto dezorientovaně se rozhlíží kolem sebe.

„Šel jsem tam, a najednou…,“ prohlásil jeden z chlapců, a zatímco vykračoval k názorné ukázce, zakopl o kámen a jen sotva zůstal na nohou.

„Hoj, jsi v pohodě, brácha?“ zakřičel druhý chlapec na úplně druhou stranu a rozeběhl se tím směrem. Ihned se ale zastavil a deprimovaně zaskučel: „Co to sakra je?“

„Pojmenoval jsem to Kompas,“ ozval se Gerard, který se mezitím ležérně posadil na kámen. „Trochu jsem vám pomíchal přirozené vnímání směrů. Teda teoreticky, zkouším to poprvé. Ale zjevně to funguje.“ zašklebil se spokojeně.

„Okamžitě to zruš, nebo se neznám,“ řekla Michelle, která si nyní měřila Gerarda s výrazem schopným vraždit. Z klidné bojovnice se stala naštvaná bouře. „Se ti to bojuje, když sis svoje děti poslal pryč, co?“

„Hele klídek. Jen jsem tě potřeboval dostat do patové situace, abys mi řekla, co potřebuji,“ zařadil Gerard zpátečku. Upřímně nečekal, že bude taktika zajatců fungovat. Jak by taky mohla, když je ta žena z temného cechu? Zjevně Ultear nebyla jediná, která měla i přes své povolání citové vazby na jiné osoby.

„To je pěkný podraz,“ zavrčela žena.

„Ty jsi chtěla, abych to bral vážně,“ pokrčil Gerard rameny, čímž Michelle velmi popudil, až na něj vyslala ohnivou salvu. Gerard se jí velmi odborně vyhnul a vyhýbal se i ostatním Michelliným útokům. Opět se nebál k tomu využít i volný prostor.

„Au! Co to děláš, ty imbecile!“ zakřičel zničehonic jeden z chlapců někam do neurčita, zatímco se celý mokrý ztěžka zvedal na nohy.

„Promiň, já nechtěl!“ omlouval se druhý chlapec taky někam do neurčita. „Já mířil na něj, ale zjevně tohle kouzlo působí nejen na náš pohyb.“

Michelle zjihla. V jejím nitru se spolu praly naprostá bezmoc a neutuchající vztek. Pohled na dva bezmocné chlapce jí zastiňoval zdravý rozum.

„Jedna otázka, Michelle. Stačí mi odpovědět na jednu otázku a budou z toho pryč,“ položil Gerard své protivnici ruku na rameno.

Chvíli trvalo, než se Michelle v napjatém tichu uklidnila natolik, aby mohla kapitulovat. „Co chceš vědět?“ procedila nakonec mezi zuby.

„Kdo byl váš informátor? Jméno, popis, objednávka, prostě všechno.“

Michelle chvíli hluboce oddychovala. Jen těžko přemáhala své ego k odpovědi. Nakonec se ale rozmluvila: „Neznám jméno. Nechtěla nám ho říct, zjevně věděla proč.

Byla to žena, stará asi jako ty. Docela pěkná, dlouhé havraní vlasy, výrazné rysy, hubená postava. Působila hodně promiskuitně a byla velice podrobně informována i o interních informacích spolku, tudíž to byl nejspíš někdo vysoko v hierarchii.“

„Nebyl,“ Zavrtěl hlavou Gerard s tupým pohledem před sebe. „Pokračuj.“

„Přišla za námi až po tom, co se nám ztratil ten bohobijecký bič. Chtěla, abychom se nezastavili jen u mírového vyjednávání, abychom spolek opravdu napadli. Informace, které nám dala, nás k opaku rozhodně nepřiměly. A teď to zruš,“ dodala nakonec své řeči Michelle.

Gerard jen odevzdaně pokývl a vydal se směrem pryč. Slyšel, jak za ním probíhají úlevné oslavy.

„Kam jdeš? Ještě se nedobojovalo!“ zakřičela za ním Michelle náhle.

„Nějak ti narostlo sebevědomí, když máš po boku své věrné,“ zastavil se Gerard a přes rameno věnoval své protivnici neutrální pohled.

„Jen nerada odcházím od rozdělané práce. Ty snad jo?“

„To ne. Ale nevidím důvod ji dodělávat, když se to obejde i bez toho,“ prohlásil. Sice mohl, byla by to otázka chvíle, ale… bylo to těžké, když mu protivníci během souboje tak dobře ukázaly lidské stránky svých osobností. Působilo to v něm velký morální rozkol, i když věděl, že v případě nutnosti nepřítele s velkou nechutí zneškodní

„Nabízíš nám snad soucit? Nerozhodný výsledek? Máme se vzdát?“

„Řekněme. Sice jste nám způsobili bolest, nenapravitelnou ztrátu a všechno vlastně bez důvodu. Přesto nevidím důvod k tomu, aby pro vás naše vítězství mělo být potupnou záležitostí. Přiznat chybu je také druh vítězství.“

„Ježíš, ty jsi s těma svýma kecama tak sladký,“ Michelle zatvářila se, jako by snědla půlku citronu i s kůrkou. „Ale strč si je za klobouk. Jsme lovci pokladů. A ty jsi chodící odměna. Takže tady žádnou chybu nevyhodnocuji,“ zašklebila se, ale hořká pachuť z jejího výrazu nezmizela.

„Vy temní mágové jste tak tvrdohlaví,“ zavrtěl Gerard hlavou a otočil se zpět ke své protivnici. „Mohli jsme to všechno skončit poklidně. Pamatuj si, že tohle je jen tvá volba, vydat se cestou násilí a síly. A proto...,“ pronesl s vážným výrazem. Ten sám by stačil na získání si respektu. Michelle však do úzkých přivedlo sedm zářících magických kruhů, které se objevily na obloze.

„Zdrháme!“ zakřičela Michelle a chtěla se podle této instrukce i řídit, ale zjistila, že nemůže. Od hlavy dolů bylo její tělo dokonale znehybněno. Chlapci jejích instrukcí také neposlechli, na jejich paralyzaci nebylo kouzel potřeba. Strnule hleděli na divadlo odehrávající se na obloze a nebyli schopni samovolné reakce.

„Buďte souzeni sedmi hvězdami. Velký vůz!“ pronesl Gerard slova, která zarezonovala krajinou i protivníky samotnými. Už nebylo cesty zpět.

„Michelle-sama, co se děje?“ zeptal se jeden z chlapců těsně předtím, než se kouzelný obrazec na obloze rozzářil a zaplavil oblast pod sebou mohutným útokem. Protivníci byli bez šance.

Gerard to celé pozoroval z dálky. Když útok skončil a okolí se usadilo, přistoupil k bezvědomým protivníkům. Chvíli se je prohlížel. Nečekal by, že ho jeden souboj tak moc ovlivní, zvlášť, když s tím bojoval už přes rok. Ale pokrok, který díky setkání a konfrontací s myšlením těchto tří urazil, byl obrovský.

Pak se s povzdechem sklonil nad dva chlapce, také na ně umístil své svazovací pásky. Jeden nikdy neví. A pak se vydal dlouhým krokem směrem k táboru. Tam jeden taky neví.

##  Tábor spolku Tři růže, okraj města Rikkou, navazující na události u Smutné studánky

„Když to člověk vidí, tak to vypadá mnohem, mnohem hůře,“ prohlásila Nera zaškrceně, když se belhala spolkovým táborem Nic nemohlo být blíže pravdě. Žádné představy nemohly nahradit bezvládná těla ležící všude po táboře, mrtvolné ticho příležitostně proříznuté meluzínou z rozlehlé kamenné pustiny či paradoxní pocit sladké ospalosti, který po sobě zanechalo stále ještě přítomné protivníkovo kouzlo.

„Myslíš, že jsou v pořádku?“ zeptala se dívenka svého doprovodu.

„Teď těžko soudit. Stále nevíme, co ta látka byla přesně zač ani jaký má vliv na organismus. I když podle vás dvou to vypadá, že je to pouze uspávadlo, a že se prostě potřebují vyspat,“ odpověděl Gerard, zatímco se také rozhlížel po svých společnících a snažil se u nich najít nějaký náznak. „Otevři mi!“ zavelel na dívku, když došli na místo určení.

„Ale co když ne? Co když… to na ně bude působit hůře?“ nepřestala Nera negativně přemýšlet.

„To je dost možné. Vlastně je to pravděpodobné. I když v uspávadlech se nevyznám, takže kdo ví, třeba je to naprosto bezpečné. Snad Alyssa sežene někoho v Rikkou, aby nám řekl více,“ povzdechl si Gerard, když pronesl dveřmi bezvědomou Dareiu do do její maringotky. Tam ji položil do postele. Dareia tak doplnila spící Elion a Rheinu, ležící v kolíbce.

Nera se těžce posadila vedle Darei na postel. Chůze o improvizovaných berlích ji velmi zmohla. Pak jí při pohledu na Rheinu něco napadlo: „A co malé děti? Myslím jako hodně malé.“

Gerard se zarazil. Tohle nebyl úplně špatný postřeh. Než se ale nad touto poznámkou stihl hlouběji zamyslet, zaznamenal, že se Elion začíná pomalu probouzet. Stále sice ještě spala, ale už začala dýchat rychleji a ve své poloze v sedě se začínala porůznu uvelebovat.

„Zůstaň tady,“ obrátil se na Neru a vyběhl z karavanu. Venku se však k Gerardově velkému překvapení nic nezměnilo. Nejspíš nebyly uvnitř maringotek tak vysoké koncentrace uspávadla, tudíž toho zdejší jedinci prostě potřebují napsat méně.

Gerard se rozešel táborem a prohlížel si všechny spící. Hledal nějakou výchylku proti normálu, která by naznačovala probouzení, nebo naopak nepřiměřeně hluboký spánek. Na nepřátele rozmisťoval své svazovací pásky.

Své počínání zastavil, až když jeho pohled zavadil o Ibikiho. I kdyby od Dareii nevěděl, jaký stihl Ibikiho osud, ihned by poznal, že je něco špatně. Měl vytřeštěné oči a v nich tupý výraz, rudé hrdlo a křečovitou, nepřirozenou pózu.

Sedl si vedle něj do tureckého sedu a chvíli tělo pozoroval. Co by teď udělal Ibiki? Jak by naložil se zjištěními, které Gerard během svého boje s Michelle zjistil? A jak by se celkově vypořádal s touto krizí, kdy nikdo nevěděl, kolik členů se vzbudí a kolik bude spát věčně?

Jak si Gerard uvědomil, Ibiki byl první, komu se naprosto vědomě, nezištně a dobrovolně podřizoval. Byla to jeho první životní autorita. Sice toho o Ibikim příliš nevěděl, ale byl si jistý, že by mu jeho plány schválil. Už jen proto, jaký měl názor na něj a Ultear.

Za sebou zaregistroval otevření dveří a měkké kroky. Nejspíš jeden z těch šťastných lidí, které útok zastihl uvnitř karavanů. A u vlasníka tohohle karavanu to nebylo vůbec nic překvapivého.

Oslovený s reakcí neváhal. Dříve, než se stihla žena bránit, zasáhl ji větrný vír a ona se z nenadálé ztráty rovnováhy složila na zem.

„Co to sakra děláš?“ zařvala překvapená Ember. Se švihem vyskočila na nohy a postavila se do obranného postavení. Vše překvapivě bez jakékoliv afektovanosti, přesto s jistou elegancí.

„Ty to nevíš? Já myslel, že ty víš všechno.“ hrál Gerard překvapeného.

„No ty toho tentokrát víš očividně více, než bys měl.“ zamračila se Ember. Zjevně nebyla zvyklá být v nevýhodné pozici. Bohužel teď celou hlavní událost prospala a neměla tušení, co se stalo.

„To teda ano. Takže ti řeknu jen toto: Je mi celkem jedno, co tě vedlo k dohodě s Dagens Faldet. Ale už mi není jedno, že kvůli tomu zemřel jeden z našich lidí. A že chybělo jen málo k tomu, aby tento člověk nebyl sám. Nevím, co konkrétně jsi tím sledovala…“

„Ty toho naděláš!“ skočila mu Ember neomaleně do řeči. Tvář měla zkroucenou hněvem. „Všechno bylo pod kontrolou, v drtivé většině alternativních budoucností dopadlo všechno dobře!“

„Ibiki zemřel! To ti připadá jako dobrý konec!“

„V rámci možností? Jo! Mohlo to dopadnout mnohem hůře.“ pokrčila Ember rameny a protočila oči. Chvíli bylo dusivé tucho, během kterého Ember došlo, co vypustila z úst. Hlavně díky Gerardově tvrdému nekompromisnímu pohledu, který nepředznamenával nic dobrého.

„Opravdu! V drtivé většině budoucností se to tady povedlo zachránit. Nevím, co způsobilo tuhle alternativu, ale většinou to všechno vyšlo!“ bránila se Ember úpěnlivě.

„To je jako dát osud spolku do rukou rulety!“ prohlásil s klidným, ale velmi úsečným hlasem Gerard. „Ale to by se ti mohla líbit moje nabídka. Když odejdeš, než napočítám do tří, nic se ti nestane. Když ne…,“ nechal vyznít větu do prázdna.

Ember se stáhlo hrdlo. Pomalu začala couvat: „Hele, Azario, nějak se domluvíme. V klidu si o tom popovídáme, jo? Nedělejme ukvapené závěry.“

„Takhle je to zábavnější, sledovat, jak jsi jednou ve svém životě mimo své teritorium jistot a nezdravého sebevědomí. Jedna,“ prohlásil Gerard s lehkým úšklebkem.

„Přece bys to neudělal! Sám jsi zradil, tak přece tohle dokážeš pochopit, Gerarde,“ snažila se na to jít Ember přes city. Bylo obdivuhodné, kolik dokázalo použití pravého jména v takové situaci. Gerardovi se opět vrátila ta zatmívací retrospektiva. A tentokrát se mu objevila velmi známá scéna, kterou se snažil vehementně vyhnat z hlavy. Neúspěšně, stále ho pronásledovala a připomínala mu, že už jednou ruku na své věrné bezohledně vztáhl.

Ale tohle bylo přece jiné. Neměl v plánu Ember opravdu ublížit. Musel jí jen dostat do patové situace. Navíc Ember nebyla nikdy jeho skutečný přítel. Navíc Ember do nevinnosti chybělo opravdu hodně. Zradila jeho kolegy, jeho spolek, a za to musela být potrestána. Nebyl jediný důvod k ní cítit milosrdenství.

„Právě naopak. Díky tomu je to pro mě o to hroznější zločin. Dva,“ vysoukal ze sebe nakonec, i když ho to stálo více vůle, než čekal. Přesto si však svým prohlášením byl jist jako ničím ten den.

Ember polilo horko. Gerardova odmlka v ní probudila naději, že se třeba všechno uklidní. Začal se jí zrychlovat dech. Patová situace, do které byla takhle znenadání zatlačena, ji nutila učinit rychlá rozhodnutí, na což nebyla zvyklá. Všechno zhoršila Gerardova ruka očividně chystající se na vytvořit osudové kouzlo.

Zazmatkovala. Se závanem větru nechala své tělo rozpadlé na karty odvanout do neznáma.

Chvíli bylo ticho, než došlo ke vstřebání celé předešlé situace. Nakonec toto ticho protnula otázka vyslovená jedním ze zrovna probuzených členů: „Co se sakra stalo?“

„Oficiálně jsme přešli od vytváření důsledků k jejich řešení!“ prohlásil Gerard, zatímco probodával místo, kde zmizela Ember. Bylo mu jí docela líto, ale zasloužila si to.

Stejně jako všichni, kteří se vydali stejnou cestou jako tato ubohá žena…

**Ember patří k dalším postavám, které byly vymyšleny prakticky za pochodu. Vznikla původně za trošičku jiným účelem, ale takhle jí to nejspíš sedlo mnohem víc. Bylo mi u ní vytčeno, že není moc jasná její motivace. No, není, protože ona žádnou pořádnou motivaci nemá. Ale to je tak napůl účel. Ona nemá motivaci. Ona jen chce něco více. A navíc se nudí. No není to hrozná kombinace?  
**

**Blížíme se do finále! Těšíte se? **


	12. Kapitola Dvanáctá

##  Tábor spolku Tři růže, okraj města Rikkou, dva dny po událostech s Dagens Faltet

„Jak říkám, velmi úspěšná akce,“ pokývla hrdě Iris na podporu svých slov. Pak si smutně povzdechla.

„To je dobrý, Iris,“ položila jí Ultear ruku na rameno. „Náš úspěch byl pro situaci klíčový. To, že se to úplně nepovedlo tady…,“ šlehla pohledem po Gerardovi, který seděl opodál. „Holt ne všechno může být dokonalé,“ zašklebila se smutně nakonec.

„Jak se to mohlo stát?“ povzdechla si Michelle. Jakožto zajatec seděla opodál a Ultear nenapadlo nic lepšího než vyprávět příběh před ní. „Vkládala jsem v Orgu takové naděje! Vždyť byl tak silný! Tak živelný! A Vladimir byl naopak klidný prvek, rozvážný, úderný! Jak mohli tito dva selhat?“ povzdechla si znovu.

„No bylo to jen o fous, to se neboj,“ odfrkla si Iris. Její souboj s Vladimirem byl pro její ego velká rána. Nebylo se čemu divit, nebýt zásahu Rudyho, ze světa by ji sprovodil člověk, kterého by nejraději úplně vymazala ze svého života. Zjevně bude trvat dlouho, než se přes toto setkání přenese, a nikdo se tomu nedivil.

Michelle už chtěla na mladou komediantku podrážděně vystartovat, ale zarazil ji Gerardův varovný pohled. Takže si jen hlasitě odfrkla a naštvaně se odvrátila od debatujících. Chvíli bylo ticho přerušované pouze dopadajícími kapkami na stěny cechovního stanu.

„Proč nás prostě nepustíte? Co od nás ještě chcete?“ utrhl se zničehonic Vasil. Vzhledem k tomu, že jeho plynový útok byl ve své podstatě úspěšný, tak neměl důvod být vůči spolku bázlivý, naopak byl velmi oprsklý a agresivní. Což bylo docela nebezpečné, vzhledem k tomu, že právě jeho útokem zemřel Ibiki, a že jeho uspávadlo někteří členové ještě nerozdýchali.

„Už jsme vám to říkali. Dokud nebudeme pryč, vy se odsud nehnete. A my se nehneme, dokud budou někteří naši členové potřebovat lékařské ošetření. To se naopak bude dít, dokud někdo neprozradí přesné složení vašeho uspávadla,“ předříkal Gerard. Vasil se kysele zamračil.

„Takže je to jen na vás, jak dlouho si tu ještě pobudete,“ dořekla Ultear s úsměvem. „A jistě nebude problém, aby váš dozor na chvíli opustil stanoviště a šel si se mnou promluvit,“ pohlédla mile na Gerarda. „ Hned, pokud možno. Iris to tu pohlídá, vid?“ mrkla na Iris. Odpovědí jí byly dva naprosto nechápavé pohledy. Přesto oba kapitulovali.

Paktéři se beze slova odebrali ven ze stanu a Iris v přítomnosti dvou zajatců osaměla. Chvíli nesměle obcházela kolem a snažila se tvářit drsně, ale protože zajatci byly klidní a zahloubaní do sebe, přestalo ji to po chvíli bavit. „_Jestli se budou ti dva budou bavit o tom, o čem naznačovala Ell cestou zpátky, tak mám minimálně hodinu volno.“ _pomyslela si, líně se posadila na lavičku a chtěla začít montovat svůj klarinet.

V tu chvíli do stanu vešla paní Emilia Dobbs, Dareina matka. I když vešla je možná trochu silné slovo, vzhledem k tomu, že se už téměř pět let, po jisté velice ošklivé nehodě s koněm, musela pohybovat o chodítku.

„Emilia-san, co tady děláš?“ podivila se Iris. Snažila se přitom o co nejvíce bázlivější přístup, s touto ženou neměla zrovna báječné vztahy.

Emilia pomalu přešla před zajatce a upjatě si je prohlížela. „No, představovala jsem si tě jako větší obludu. Udělal to tenhle, ne?“ obrátila se k Iris a přitom pokyvovala na Vasila.

„No, ano, udělal. Ehm… Potřebuješ něco konkrétního? Nějak pomoci?“ vyzvídala Iris opatrně.

Emilia se zamyslela: „Teď nemůžou používat magii, že?“

„Ano, nemůžou. To díky těm poutům, který jsme jim šlohli s Ell v jejich sídle. Stejně jako tuhle krásnou flétnu!“ zašklebila se Iris a vyčarovala nový přírůstek do její rodiny hudebních nástrojů. Byla jím krásná flétna shakuhachi. Nástroj nezapřel svůj bambusový původ, navíc z něj dýchala jakási mocná síla a starobylost.

„Fakt jsem nečekala, že v sídle Dagens Faldet budou mít magický hudební nástroj. Jen se teda na ní budu muset naučit hrát, s shakuhachi nemám doposud zkušenosti, ale...“ odmlčela se, protože její přitahování pozornosti zjevně na Emilii moc nepůsobilo. Ta se naopak otočila zpátky na Vasila a vytasila nožík.

Zmatenost velmi rychle vystřídal neskrývaný šok, když se nožík ve zlomku vteřiny přemístil na Vasilovo hrdlo. Emilia si svým chováním byla zjevně dost jistá, protože se jí chodítko podařilo zahodit přesně na Michelle, a její svalené tělo nedávalo Vasilovi žádnou nenásilnou možnost k útěku. Ne že by se o něj snažil, dění před ním ho úplně paralyzovalo.

„Nechceš to odložit?“ zeptala se Iris útočnice, ale velmi opatrně. Nechtěla přilívat benzín do ohně. Navíc sama byla značně rozhozená.

Emilia ji ignorovala. „Nevím, co si tím sledoval, ty zmetku…,“ začala promlouvat k Vasilovi vážným a vztekem protkaným hlasem.

„Beru to jako ne,“ pípla Iris bázlivě v pozadí.

„…ale řeknu ti to asi takhle: Kvůli té tvé srandě mi právě umírá vnučka. A jestli umře, ty umřeš taky. Přímo tady na tom místě tě podříznu jako prase, ty vrahu! A tím si můžeš být jistý,“ prohlásila a nůž přitiskla na Vasilův krk tak silně, až se objevil malý pramínek krve.

Uběhla krátká chvíle, během které se nikdo nezmohl na slovo. Ticho prolomil až hlasitý hrom.

……………………….

„Tenhle tvůj pohled znám. Máš něco za lubem. O co jde?“ zeptal se Gerard Ultear, když vylezli ze stanu ven, navzdory vytrvalému dešti.

„Už jsem to vymyslela. To, jak bychom se mohli konečně zbavit našich hříchů z minulosti,“ oznámila Ultear vážně, ale oči jí zářili vzrušením.

„Poslouchám,“ odtušil Gerard zaujatě.

„Víš… napadlo mě, že přestože tady neuděláme žádnou škodu, tak bychom mohli dokázat více. Přece jenom, nebyli jsme v Radě na okrasu. Chápeš, kam tím mířím?“

„Obávám se, že ano. Ultear… při jaké příležitosti tě tohle napadlo?“ zeptal se Gerard se zjevnou obavou v hlase.

„Při souboji s Orgou. Víš… bylo to snadné. Myslela jsem, že to nepůjde, ale šlo to. Vůbec mi nevadilo postavit se někomu, kdo má pohnuté priority a prodírá se zákoutími černých myšlenek. Někomu, komu nedělá zraňování a zabíjení lidí žádný problém,“ vysvětlovala plamennou řečí, i když měla v hlase silný náznak znechucení.

„Takže proti našim dřívějším prototypům,“ podotkl Gerard věcně.

„Přesně,“ zašklebila se Ultear kysele. Na pozadí se začaly ozývat hlasy. Zjevně někde probíhala hádka. Dvojice to ignorovala.

„Vezmi si to takhle. Když ne my, tak kdo jiný? Kdo jiný na to má sílu, prostředky a morální právo? Ano, když světlo potírá temnotu, je to ušlechtilé.“

„Ale nezvratně zde dochází k jistým vzájemným kontaminacím,“ dopověděl Gerard tiše po Ultear, a myslel přitom na Michelle, a vlastně na celou Radu.

„Teda, většinou,“ dodal po chvíli s bolestným úšklebkem.

„Jasně. Fairy tail,“ usmála se Ultear. „Ale ti tady bohužel nejsou. A jejich názory a postoje jsou možná ušlechtilé a neotřesitelné, ale ty metody…,“ pozvedla obočí při vzpomínce na tu hromadu stížností, které v Radě museli na téma Fairy tail pravidelně řešit. „Tam by se dalo o ušlechtilosti v některých případech debatovat.“

„Taky fakt,“ odtušil Gerard. Pak ale zvážněl a odmlčel se. Fairy tail taktně odsunul stranou, ostatně jako vždycky, když na tohle téma narazili, a vrátil se k původnímu tématu. Chvíli se nad celou problematikou potichu zamýšlel.

Ultear ho nechala. Byla spokojená, že ho to tak moc zaujalo. Něco jí říkalo, že mu tahle problematika nepřišla na mysl poprvé. Sice se ještě o jejich soubojích pořádně nebavili, ale možná že si taky prošel něčím během něj.

V takovém případě by si samozřejmě nestěžovala. Čekala větší odpor.

„Nechci rušit, mládeži, ale měli byste si jít uklidnit moji dceru. Otravuje ji nějaký mládenec a mám z ní pocit, že ho co nevidět zabije,“ ozval se ženský hlas, který dvojici očividně oslovoval. Patřil Dareině matce Emilii, která se k dvojici pomalu šinula o chodítku. Byla schovaná v kouzelné bublině, která ji chránila před deštěm, což vypadalo velmi výstředně.

„Mládenec?“ podivil se Gerard. Byla pravda, že v pozadí byla slyšet hádka, ale kdo by tomu věnoval pozornost?

„Ano. Takový mladý ucho. A chtěla bych zdůraznit, že s tím zabitím nepřeháním. Kdyby tam nebyli chlapi…,“ nechala Emilie vyznět do prázdna.

Dareia byla sice od svého včerejšího probuzení hodně náladová (Čemuž se teda nebylo co divit. Přece jenom Rheina patřila mezi tu hrstku lidí, která uspávadlo snášeli velmi špatně. Navíc Dareia sama na tom byla dost špatně po svých soubojích.), ale že by ji někdo mohl podráždit až tak moc se dvojici věřit nechtělo.

„Navrhuji naši záležitost probrat později,“ prohlásil Gerard, když plnohodnotně zpracoval Emiliina slova.

„Nemám námitek,“ souhlasila Ultear. Oba dva se rozeběhli směrem, odkud byla slyšet hádka.

Když doběhli na místo, nabídla se jim zajímavá podívaná. Na malém prostranství se zde městnalo asi pět mužů, z nichž tři se s velkým úsilím snažili zadržel Dareiu, která byla jako posedlá. Obličej měla rudý, promočené vlasy jí létaly kolem, a s muži se bila nebývalou silou. Proti třem vodním bratrům, kteří se mimo jiné proslavili svými zápasy ve vodě, však neměla šanci.

Důvod jejího rozčarování byl podle všeho mladík, který stál naproti ní. Nebylo poznat, jestli se za svoji ochranku, do které se pasoval Martyn spolu ještě s jedním členem spolku, snaží obejít či se za ně schovává. Nejspíš ani mladík to nevěděl. Gerard v něm ihned poznal jednoho z Michelliných učňů.

„Existuje milion lidí, se kterýma bych měla něco raději než s tebou! Jednou mi to stačilo.“

„To já samozřejmě respektuji,“ chlácholil ji mladík. „Ale díky tomu jednou, co ti stačilo, máš dítě. A ať se ti to líbí nebo ne, to dítě je i moje. A můžeš si na mě mít názor jaký chceš, ale cítím jistou zodpovědnost…“

„Zodpovědnost?“ zaječela Dareia. „Ty mi tady nemáš co povídat o zodpovědnosti! Zrovna ty, kvůli jehož nezodpovědnosti to dítě vůbec vzniklo!“

„Dareio?!“ oslovil dívku Gerard překvapeně.

„Azario! Ell! Vy se jistě postavíte na moji stranu!“ oddechla si Dareia, ale její tělo zůstalo napjaté a připravené se opět bít o možnost mladíkovi něco ošklivého provést. I zbytek zúčastněných ze spolku si viditelně oddechl. Zjevně v příchozích zahlédl naději na zkrocení vyhrocené situace. Martyn na ně taktně pokývnul, čímž jim dal v této oblasti volný prostor. Zjevně už několik cizích zásahů proběhlo, a bez efektu.

Z maringotky, před kterou se celé divadlo také odehrávalo, se vynořila s košem plným mokrých plín mladá lékařka. Na slovní přestřelku se zamračila. Jako lékařka asi nebyla nadšená z představy, že se před lůžkem nemocného odehrává tak hlasitá show, ale neodvážila se cokoliv říct.

„Řeknete tomuhle tvorovi, ať laskavě nechá mě i moji dceru na pokoji,“ požádala Dareia nově příchozí dvojici a zabíjela přitom mladíka pohledem.

„Klidně tě nechám na pokoji. I Rheinu. Ale až si spolu promluvíme jako dva civilizovaní lidé,“ zdůraznil chlapec, a najednou mu jeho samozvaná ochranka zjevně překážela.

„O čem by ses chtěl jako bavit? Vždyť není o čem!“

Jako by už ani příroda nemohla poslouchat tuhle vyhrocenou hádku, osvětlilo okolí světlo ze zbloudilého blesku. Mnohem větší efekt však měl následný mohutný hrom, který přehlušil nejen všechny zvuky v okolí, ale i všechny vyhrocené city.

Obě strany, hlavně Dareia, se na chvíli viditelně uklidnily. Což bylo dobře, protože i ochranka na chvíli polevila v ostražitosti. Nejhorší to měla mladá lékařka, která leknutím upustila koš s prádlem, které se rozsypalo po mokré zemi. S klením ho začala sbírat.

„Tak jsme se uklidnili? To je dobrý začátek,“ vložila se do debaty Ultear dříve, než se strany zase začnou hádat.

„Dareio?“ pokývla klidně na dívku a rozešla se mezi dvojici. Obrátila se na mladíka. „Ehm…,“zarazila se. Nevěděla, jak se jmenuje.

„Simio,“ odtušil chlapec, a založil si paže na prsou.

„Simio!“ usmála se na něj Ultear, pokývla hlavou a zastavila se přesně mezi dvojicí.

Obrátila se zpátky na dívku a položila jednoduchou otázku: „Dareio, jednu otázečku… co máš proti civilizované debatě? Simio vypadá rozumně, zjevně má zájem, podle mě by to mělo efekt.“

„Já se s ním o ničem bavit nebudu.“ zavrčela Dareia a taky založila paže a prsou.

„Pak je tedy jen jedno řešení.“ povzdechla si Ultear. S vážnou tváří se obrátila na Simia. „Mám ti od Dareii vzkázat, že máš nechat ji i vaši dceru na pokoji.“

„Co prosím?“ zeptal se Simio s neskrývaným překvapením, čímž vyjádřil náladu všech, kteří situaci přihlíželi. Mladá lékařka přerušila sbírání prádla ze země, Gerard očekávající řešení založené na větším kompromisu, přemýšlel, proč že to vlastně nechal celé řešit Ultear, a Martyn toho bez okolků litoval. Dokonce i Dareia vypadala překvapená, a to bylo vyjádření v její prospěch.

„Ell, jsi si jistá…,“ chystal se Martyn pochybovat o Ulteařiných postupech, ale myšlenku nedokončil. Na prostranství se totiž vyřítila Iris, což všem více či méně dobrovolně přetrhalo myšlenkové pochody.

„Tady. Složení toho uspávadla,“ podala Iris malý papírek lékařce poté, co u ní smykem o bláto zastavila, a začala chytat druhý dech. Lékařka si mezitím pod stříškou z ruky opatrně přečetla papírek. „No to se nedivím, že nám to anestetikum dělá takové problémy. Vždyť je z asi šesti různých látek. A nejvíce rajského plynu? No potěš,“ zavrtěla žena nevěřícně hlavou.

Pak pokývla na Iris, prohlásila: „Děkujeme, že jste nám to získala. Teď už by to neměl být takový problém s následky bojovat,“ dohodila poslední kus rozsypaného prádla do koše a rychlým krokem zamířila pryč.

Pohledy všech přítomných se obrátily na Iris. Ta vypadala jako na pokraji zhroucení, ztěžka oddechovala, měla rozšířené zorničky a celkově vypadala hodně vratce.

„Na nic se mě neptejte a veškeré díky směřujte na Emilii, která mimochodem hlídá vězně, abyste mě náhodou nechtěli obvinit z nezodpovědnosti,“ prohlásila stylem, jako by ji to strašně urazilo, kdyby se o to kdokoliv pokusil.

Pak se narovnala, po chvíli přemýšlení se zeptala: „Město je tamtím směrem, že? Nutně potřebuju chlast,“ a zamířila na západ.

Chvíli následovalo ticho, během kterého se všem honily hlavou zběsilé teorie o tom, co se tady právě stalo.

„Jdu za Iris,“ „Jdu zkontrolovat vězně,“ prohlásili unisono Ultear a Gerard poté, co si věnovali všeříkající pohledy. Každý se rozběhl směrem za svojí povinností.

„A ty jsi slyšel Ell! To, že se Rheina možná vyléčí, nic nemění na faktu, že nás máš nechat na pokoji, ty vrahu!“ zařvala Dareia ihned poté na Simia, zatímco přecházela zpátky do své maringotky, a hlasitě za sebou práskla dveřmi. A její prohlášení bylo kupodivu na dlouhé téměř dva roky to poslední, které na tohle téma bylo vysloveno.

##  Tábor spolku Tři růže, týden po událostech s Dagens Falted

„Cech?“ zeptala se Iris a se zachmuřeným pohledem si prohlížela Ultear a Gerarda, kteří se s ní zrovna před chvíli podělili o jejich plán. A nejen s ní. Zdejší neoficiální porady se zúčastnili i Dareia a Martyn, nově jmenovaný vedoucí spolku.

„Jo,“ přitakali ti dva spokojeně

Iris je chvíli probodávala pohledem. Pak se nadechla, s tím, že něco řekne, ale nakonec si to rozmyslela.

„Co se ti nezdá?“ zeptala se se své kamarádky Ultear.

„Že si vy dva chcete jako jen tak založit cech. Vy dva, kurvadrát!“ ukázala na inkriminované nadšence.

„Vše je ošetřeno! Abys pochopila, existence tohohle spolku,“ rozhodil Gerard rukama kolem sebe. „je v zákoně ošetřeno druhým dodatkem třetí části cechovního zákona. Že neuhodneš, co dovoluje ta první?“

„Pouč mě,“ vyzvala ho Iris sakrasticky.

„Existenci nezávislého cechu!“ prohlásila Ultear pyšně, jako by se na tuhle chvíli těšila celou dobu.

„Jo, furt nemám sebemenší ponětí, jak to chcete provést!“ pokývla Iris a nebála se do hlasu vložit ráznost.

„Proč?“ ozvala se Dareia, která doposud jen seděla v pozadí a sledovala vývoj situace.

„Mnohem zajímavější otázka, děkuji, Dareio,“ usmál se na ní Gerard a byl rád, že se konečně dostali k jádru věci a nemusí Iris vysvětlovat složitosti cechovního zákona. Ne, že by otázka _Proč?_ byla nějaká výhra.

„Nerad bych to pitval úplně dopodrobna, ale prostě chceme, aby ze světa zmizela všechna temnota. A kdo jiný by ji měl potírat než ti, kteří se z ní narodili.“

„Takže to má zase něco dělat s tím vaším vykupováním se ze starých hříchů či co to pořád omlíváte?“ zeptala se otráveně Iris.

„Když to řekneš takhle, tak to absolutně ztrácí svoji emoční hodnotu. Ale ano, taky to s tím souvisí, i když na to jdeš z úplně špatně strany,“ utrhla se na Iris podrážděná Ultear. Irisino prohlášení ji dost urazilo.

„Tak promiň. Já vás samozřejmě chápu, věř mi. A docela se divím, že jste s tím nezačali už dříve, svým způsobem se to nabízelo,“ pitvořila se Iris a ležérně si položila nohy na přítomný stůl.

„Můžu ji zardousit?“ zeptala se Ultear se zjevnou známkou zadržovaného vzteku v hlase a chladnokrevným výrazem na tváři. Sice byla na Irisiny zlehčující řeči zvyklá, tady ale bohužel Iris zlehčovala nesprávnou věc v nesprávnou chvíli.

„Ne,“ odpověděl Gerard, ale nezněl dvakrát přesvědčivě.

„Tak se uklidníme,“ vložil se Martyn opatrně do debaty. Jeho účast na debatě byla očekávána jako problematická, protože o minulosti hlavních předmětů debaty nic nevěděl a nikdo zrovna nebyl nadšený z představy mu něco vysvětlovat. K velkému překvapení všech byl Martyn do problematiky dokonale zasvěcen. Nebyl moc čas a vůle zjišťovat odkud.

Otočil se na Ultear. „Asi nemá cenu vám bránit, na to jste až moc tvrdohlaví. Jen… jste si jistí?“ zeptal se jí opatrně. Tato otázka maskovala mnoho dalších otazníků. Stojí vám to za to? Bude to fungovat? Máte to domyšlený? Bude to k něčemu?

Ultear chvíli váhala. Pak ale pokývla hlavou a vyřkla rozhodné: „Ano.“

I když si doteď myslela, že si je svým rozhodnutím jistá, až tady si definitivně vše utvrdila. Už nic nemohlo zviklat její rozhodnutí. Ani nevěděla, kde se v ní ta odhodlanost najednou vzala. Ale cítila se díky svým plánům vzrušená a že její život zase nabírá plnohodnotný směr.

Martyn si rezignovaně povzdechl, ale v očích se mu zračilo pochopení. On jejich odchodu ze spolku bránit nebude.

Bohužel tuto pravdu nestihl stvrdit slovy, protože zrovna v ten okamžik vrazil do maringotky jeden z jeho synů. Byl celý zadýchaný, očička mu zářila vzrušením a bylo mu očividně úplně jedno, že vyrušil důležitou debatu.

„Jsou tady týpci od novin! Chtějí s tebou mluvit, tati. Vlastně chtějí mluvit se všema!“ vychrlil ze sebe vzrušeně.

„Od novin? Co by tady dělali?“ zamračil se Martyn, zvedl se a zamířil plnit své povinnosti vedoucího spolku.

„To bude určitě kvůli Ibikimu,“ zamyslela se Ultear, když se za Martynem zavřely dveře. Předchozí rozhovor brala za uzavřenou záležitost. „Přece jenom napsal cechovní zákon. Pravděpodobně chtějí udělat nějaký rozsáhlý životopisný článek alias zapomenuté osobnosti současnosti,“ protočila oči v sloup.

Pak se obrátila na Gerarda: „Každopádně je to pro nás problém. Musíme okamžitě zmizet. I kdyby jen dočasně.“

„Souhlasím. Stále ještě je tady příliš reliktů po boji a navíc ostatní členové budou mluvit. Nejspíš se do toho namontuje Rada,“ povzdechl si. Sice už neměli v zajetí Michelle a Vasila, protože předevčírem opustili Rikkou, stále se však většina z útoku neoklepala. Jak psychicky, tak fyzicky. „Ne že by to celou záležitost svým způsobem nezjednodušovalo.“

„Vy to s tím cechem myslíte fakt vážně?“ zeptala se Dareia překvapeně.

„Ovšem!“ přitakali Ultear a Gerard jednohlasně.

„Dobře,“ prohlásila Iris s pohledem zabodnutý do stěny, „dělejte, jak myslíte. Uznávám, že s vaší náturou a schopnostmi… ať už budete jako nezávislý cech provádět cokoliv, bude to pecka!“

„Díky, Iris,“ usmála se Ultear. Vstala a zamířila ke dveřím.

„Musíme najít Meredy, taky se tady nemůže volně pohybovat. A pak hned mizíme,“ prohlásila směrem k Gerardovi. Venku začal sílit rozruch. Zjevně Martyn junior nelhal a přítomnost novinářů působila ve spolku velký rozruch (čemuž se teda nebylo co divit).

„Takhle rychle?“ zeptala se Dareia smutně. Bylo na ní vidět, že ji alternativa odchodu těchto osob velmi mrzí.

„Promiň, Dareio. Opravdu jsme neplánovali odejít tak rychle, ale novináři jsou opravdový problém. Ale neboj… ukážeme se, co nejdřív to půjde. Trénink už zvládneš sama a může na tebe dohlédnout Iris,“ snažil se svoji žákyni uchlácholit Gerard. Samozřejmě se mu nechtělo nechávat tady Dareiu takhle napospas, zvlášť když bude mít Rheina pravděpodobně doživotní problémy se srdcem. Museli doufat, že Emiliin zásah nebyl poslední vlaštovkou v složité vztahové pavučině Dobbsových. I když zatím hrála Emilia mrtvého brouka.

„Moment, to ani nebude objetí?“ zeptala se Iris uraženě, když se Ultear už už řítila ze dveří.

„Objetí?“ zeptala se Ultear, jako by to slovo bylo v cizím jazyce.

„Ty jsi suchar,“ protočila Iris oči v sloup, vyskočila a vrhla se Ultear kolem krku.

„Vždyť se brzo ukážeme,“ vymlouvala se Ultear, ale objetí přesto po chvíli zdráhání opětovala.

„To víte, že se ukážete. Jinak si vás najdu a dostanete pořádnou čoudovku,“ usmála se Iris potutelně.

„Sorry, ale když to jinak nejde,“ vzdala Dareia svoji snahu odolat citům a objala Gerardovi ruku. On ji na oplátku pohladil po vlasech.

„Tak, a teď už vypadněte, ať nemusíme na poslední chvíli řešit zatýkání,“ zasmála se Iris a odtáhla se od Ultear. „A ještě mějte na mysli, že hřích je spekulativní pojem, nijak nevymezen právním řádem. Tudíž to s tím vykupováním nemusíte nijak přehánět, stačí si dobře nastavit hranice,“ mrkla Iris potetulně.

„V každém je trochu kousek hříšné čarodějky, že?“ zašklebila se Ultear ještě naposledy ve dveřích, než se spolu s Gerardem a Meredy definitivně vydali na svoji novou životní cestu.

**The End :)**

**Doufám, že se alespoň trochu líbilo. **


End file.
